Gryffindor Pride
by mensrea1997
Summary: The story of McGonagall's daughter Maggie and Maggie's daughter, Hermione Granger. Begins in Marauder Era, ends at Deathly Hallows. OC/Sirius; McHooch Minerva/Rolanda mentions, OC/Remus, James and Lily Potter, Marauder era characters, Hogwarts professors. Canon-friendly.
1. Bad Dreams Are Just Bad Dreams

***This takes place during the Marauder's time period. Maggie is the same age as the Marauders. Her father is unknown at this time, might change it and might not. Minerva has been teaching at Hogwarts for about seventeen years now. Minerva is 40, Maggie is 16 in the beginning of this story. Will include flashbacks in later chapters! Please excuse any inaccuracies, although I did seriously try to work out the math lol! I own nothing, all belongs to the incredible J.K. Rowling.

Minerva McGonagall peered down at her sleeping daughter, admiring the stern look that she had passed down onto her beloved. Even in her sleep, Maggie McGonagall looked as though she might jump and hex someone should they disturb her. Her curly black hair sprawled almost majestically across her red pillow, the rest of her athletic body gracefully resting on her Gryffindor themed bed. Even though the girl was sixteen, she still considered her her own baby.

Minerva carefully pushed a strand of a dark curl behind her daughter's ear as she allowed herself a small smile. Of all the accomplishments in her life, all of the awards for her works in Transfiguration, of all her accolades in Magical Law Enforcement, and even her praise in being the best Hogwarts Professor of her age, Minerva felt her heart burst with pride while peering down at her greatest accomplishment.

The woman she had raised was a powerful witch, but not just powerful. No. She was supremely fierce, loyal and empowered to correct a wrong if need be. Yes, this was her greatest accomplishment: a witch who would help aid in securing a safe future for their kind.

With a small flutter of her eyes, Maggie woke up, her sharp green eyes looking around the room in a frenzy.

She had been having night terrors ever since Eugenia Jenkins resigned from her position as Minister of Magic. The dark days had been trying for everyone involved in any part of the wizarding world.

"Just a dream, love," Minerva comforted her daughter, quickly moving to her bedside and sitting down next to her daughter. She gently brushed her dark hair back away from her face. Sweat beads adorned her daughter's now scared face. The confident look that Minerva had been admiring on her daughter whilst she slept was now gone and replaced with fear. "Shh, shh."

"A dream," Maggie muttered, sitting up ever slightly, while staring off into her dark room. Even though she was sixteen, she still did not ask her mum to remove the charmed night light from her bedside. A small bit of comfort clouded over her as she noticed the colorful dragon floating around near her bedside, the calm red and yellow colors of the night light soothing her ever slightly.

Minerva gently grabbed her daughter's hand and smiled comfortingly. "A bit of tea usually aids in bad dream recovery. Interested?"

As Maggie and Minerva sat down at the small wooden kitchen table they shared, no one spoke. Only the sound of tea sipping could be heard.

"Releasing what your dreams gave to you might aid you in sleeping better," Minerva began, while sipping her tea slowly. "Stubbornness is not quite the same as courage. The two are often confused, but as any daughter of mine, I should hope you can spare your pride for a bit of wisdom, Maggie."

Maggie always found her mum's wordplay both irritating and comforting. She released a small smile while taking one more sip of tea. "I wonder where the stubbornness might come from," Maggie quipped with just a twinge of playfulness.

"Elaborate on the dream," Minerva more ordered than requested.

Maggie sighed dutifully, as she knew there was never any arguing with Minerva McGonagall. She ran her creamy long fingers, which had been so skillful in being a Seeker, though her hair. "I suppose everything with the Dark Lord has had me a bit on edge," Maggie confessed hesitantly. Minerva did not pry, as she knew her daughter would elaborate more freely if she was not backed into a corner.

"These times are frightening even for the bravest amongst us, my dear," Minerva offered softly. "Fear is not something to run from, only something we can overcome day to day."

Maggie nodded fervently. "I know that just as well as you do, Mum. But the dreams…they are so detailed, so realistic. You know I share the same feeling as you toward Divination but I can't help but feel a bit perplexed by it all. Can dreams sometimes foreshadow what is to come?"

Minerva pursed her lips and thoughtfully replied, "Dreams are dreams, Maggie. If they were meant to dictate large parts of our lives, they would be willed into existence, not left in the dark crevices of our psyches."

"Mum, literality is not a virtue right now," Maggie half laughed, half sighed as she wrung her fingers through her tea mug carefully. "I just can't help but feel helpless. I am learning as much as I can, as fast as I can and as best as I can but I still can't help but feel as though it isn't enough. I want to be out there already, helping defeat Him. I don't want him to come into my dreams anymore." Maggie admitted quietly.

At her daughter's quiet confession, Minerva rose from her seat across the table and went to embrace her daughter.

"The young witch I raised fears no man," Minerva reminded her with a kiss on her now tangled dark hair. "And certainly no dark wizard. In due time, you will find your place to aid in this war, Maggie. I am sure of it. But until then, please just remain still. And calm. And in my arms…how I've missed this." Minerva said thoughtfully as she embraced her daughter with more force.


	2. The Thing About the Marauders

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Maggie all sat, joking around and laughing in the Great Hall. It was the first day of classes for their sixth year at Hogwarts and they felt the almost royal treatment of being the most popular and almost oldest students in Gryffindor house.

"I wonder if Snivellus is going to bathe this year," Sirius pondered casually, holding his hand up to his chin dramatically. "I reckon if he chooses not to, we can always give him a refresher in the Great Lake."

Maggie rolled her eyes and responded, "That is exactly why Lily won't speak to you lot. You are incredibly juvenile when it comes to matters such as this."

As if on cue, Lily Evans appeared in the Great Hall, gave a menacing glare to James and sat by Maggie.

"I swear to Merlin, if we get anymore homework in Divination I am simply going to die," Lily said in an exasperated tone. Her dark red hair looked slightly disheveled and her face in pure agony.

Maggie smiled cheerfully. "That is exactly why I don't take Divination. What exactly are you supposed to be predicting? What even is the point of it all? It's not as if you can predict every single curse or jinx that someone is going to perform. Sure, you can predict some great tragedy or event but doesn't everything boil down to the choices we make? That is exactly why I am spending my time and energy in Arithmancy. That we can trigger our steps and lead us to the most likely conclusion. The future is ours."

"Very empowering speech Miss McGonagall," a sharp voice chastised from behind Maggie. Maggie hurriedly dropped the pudding she was eating in a fright and looked up at her mum who was passing out each student's schedules. "Though it does not do well to knock a subject simply because you perform poorly in it. Do not speak down upon the subjects taught at Hogwarts, for each serves its purpose."

Maggie sighed annoyedly and gingerly took her schedule from her mum who gave her a knowing look.

"Bloody hell," James muttered. "I can't even begin to think how all of these classes are going to get harder. We'll hardly have any time to enjoy ourselves!" James almost bellowed, looking extremely gruff and agitated.

"Which would not necessarily cause you any harm, Mr. Potter," Minerva chastised. "If you so much as get more than five detentions this year, you'll be repeating your entire year at Hogwarts. The same goes for you, Mr. Black. I will tolerate no nonsense," Minerva continued, looking sharply over her glasses before looking over at Maggie and adding, "…from anyone in my house."

With a stern glance at each student, McGonagall stormed off.

"Tell me again," Sirius started, "Where do you get your bossiness from, Maggie?"

"Don't pay any attention to him, Mags," Remus began, his brown shaggy hair almost covering his eyes. "He's lucky McGonagall didn't jinx him into next year after last year's shenanigans at the Black Lake."

At the mention of the teasing of Severus by the lake, Lily turned around to face James and Sirius.

"I'll have you both know," Lily began angrily, "If either of you lays a finger on Severus this year, I will be reporting it straight to Professor McGonagall. Not only are you both pompously annoying, but vastly arrogant and over glorified in our House. If only the rest of the House knew how much points you lost us last year. Losing the House Cup to Slytherin all because you two decided it was a good idea to sneak in Fire Whiskey. I swear it, James. Not a finger on Severus. Am I clear?"

Maggie chuckled slightly, feeling ever proud of her best friend for finally sticking up to James and the lot. Even if Maggie was also best friends with the Marauders, she still thought of Lily as her true best friend. After all, the boys just didn't get her completely like Lily did. Not to mention the fact that her mum absolutely despised seeing Maggie hanging around with the Marauders.

Later on that evening, Maggie sat in her mum's quarters, sipping her tea carefully and petting her cat, Lark. The black cat purred contently, curling up to Maggie's side and resting its head peacefully.

"That cat is a nuisance," Minerva stated while not looking up from her stack of papers on her desk.

"Ah, I can think of worse ones here," Maggie countered distractedly as she pet her beloved cat.

Minerva somewhat snorted and looked up at her daughter at the comment.

"As can I, quite honestly," Minerva started sharply. "James Potter and Sirius Black. Honestly, Maggie, why you associate yourselves with the least behaved members of our beloved House, I will forever wonder. Why don't you make it a point to spend more time with Miss Evans this year? After all, you both plan on becoming Healers, don't you?"

Maggie sighed. "Mum, James and Sirius are good people at heart. They just…don't know how to express that quite yet. James, he's an only child so that explains his arrogance. Not to mention everyone else here practically caters to his every need. He's a product of his environment. And Sirius…" Maggie thought curiously of the dark-haired, devilishly handsome Mr. Black. Over the summer he had sent her enchanted flowers that changed colors every day until they eventually wilted and died. She had told her mum they were from the more desirable Frank Longbottom.

"Mr. Black is the initiator and James encourages his every step," Minerva argued back. "They are trouble, Maggie."

"Sirius grew up in that awful household of his, mummy," Maggie began to stand up and went over to her mum's large mahogany desk and draped her arms over her mum's tired shoulders. Even though her mum was still relatively young, she looked exhausted from caring for, protecting and teaching so many students. "Just think about it. He actually moved in with the Potters this summer. Someone who is all bad won't leave his family behind because of their atrocious ideologies."

Upon hearing this information, Minerva turned her head up. "Mr. Black moved to Godric's Hollow?"

Maggie nodded. "Said he couldn't stand being in that house anymore," Maggie confessed casually. "It was as simple as that."

"And of Regulus?"

"Still there, I suppose," Maggie replied sadly. "Although they never speak to each other here, I know they still miss one another. I can't even imagine being away from my family like that. Even if it's just you and I, I would be devastated." Maggie confessed softly.

Minerva smiled carefully and reached up her hand to hold her daughter's cheek as she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I would never let you leave," Minerva chuckled lightly. It was a rare sound from the stern witch. "Especially not with James Potter."

The two women laughed heartedly at the last comment.

The next few weeks proved to be extremely boring and uneventful at Hogwarts. The only fun the Marauders had was when it came time for Remus' monthly habit, which Maggie only knew about because Remus needed help covering up some of his scars. He had trusted Maggie and Professor McGonagall enough to confide in them and Madam Pomfrey.

"Oi, Mags!" Sirius bellowed from the Great Hall as he spotted Maggie and Lily walking briskly to the library. Upon seeing the stack of books in each girls' arms, he made a frightened face. "It's Saturday! Are you two honestly going to—"

"The same as every weekend, Sirius," Maggie rolled her eyes. "It would do you well to come and join us as well. I don't think my mum very much appreciated your transfiguring of her tartan handkerchief into a toad."

Sirius grinned from ear to ear, his dazzling smile somewhat causing a butterfly in Maggie's stomach. "Well," he blushed. "That was only to impress you."

"Unimpressed," Maggie responded shortly although inside she was smiling.

"What is it, Sirius?" Lily asked in an irritated tone. "We have work to do unlike you and your lot."

Sirius made a serious face and fake grasped his heart in mock hurt. "Very well, Miss Evans," Sirius stated dramatically. "I was wondering if the dashing Miss McGonagall would care to accompany me to Hogsmeade for some butter beer and excellent company?"

Lily smiled, which was a rare occurrence in front of any of the Marauders.

Maggie, on the other hand, seemed torn. She very well knew that she didn't need to study but she always could. Not to mention the fact that her mum would be chaperoning the students in the village this weekend.

Maggie thought carefully. "Only if Lily comes with me. I won't be a victim of your antics alone."

Sirius looked hopefully at Lily, his eyes practically pleading.

"I promise James will buy you anything you want at the Three Broomsticks!" Sirius offered in a last hope.

As if on cue, James popped up from behind a statue, stuffing his hands in his pockets awkwardly. Maggie furrowed her brow, seeing James blush for the first time ever. His dark hair contrasted severely with his now crimson cheeks.

"Butterbeer?" James offered with a careful smile and a thumbs up toward Lily, who rolled her eyes as she grabbed Maggie's arm and began walking with the two boys toward one of Hogwarts' exits.

"And about three chocolate frogs," Lily teased back. James looked aghast at first but titled his head a bit and smiled from ear to ear. Maggie watched the interaction carefully, noticing how Lily did not seem as angry before. In fact, she could almost see the lines of her mouth begin to curl upward as James did a cartwheel and opened the door for the girls dramatically.

"How about twenty frogs?" James asked eagerly.

Sirius and Maggie walked a ways behind James and Lily who were casually exchanging their usual mean yet playful banter. Lily's giggle could be heard. Maggie smiled to herself, thinking that James may have won just a small victory alone today for making Lily giggle.

Sirius glanced to the side at Maggie, his grey eyes glinting the slightest in the soft September sunlight. It was not yet noon but it was already getting rather warm, as small beads of sweat began to accumulate over his brown. His sharp jaw and elegant demeanor made him almost look like a god.

Sirius smiled pleasantly. "I had hoped you enjoyed the charmed flowers I sent," Sirius began. "They didn't die too quickly did they?"

Maggie smiled. "Not at all," she responded. "In fact, they made it almost the whole summer. Did you charm them yourself?"

Sirius laughed, "Ah, don't act so surprised, McGonagall. I have been known to be somewhat clever. Speaking of gifts, your birthday is next Friday. You haven't told us what the plans are."

Maggie laughed heartedly as the four of them entered the Three Broomsticks, James galloping around to amuse Lily who was trying extremely hard not to laugh at him in the slightest.

As Lily and James went to order drinks, Sirius and Maggie sat down.

Before she had a chance to respond, suddenly her mum appeared in the doorframe of the Three Broomsticks, her face looking completely surprised upon seeing her daughter in the company of Mr. Black.

"Bloody hell, this butter beer is just what I needed!" James sighed happily as he chugged the whole of it and slammed the glass dramatically on the table.

"Language, Mr. Potter!" McGonagall barked sternly as she strode over the table where her daughter and friends sat. Maggie could feel her cheeks reddening more with every passing second. She felt her mum's sharp green eyes on her face. "Might I remind you boys that Hogsmeade is a privilege and not a right? As representatives of the school I expect you to behave as such!"

Lily hung her head in shame. "Sorry, Professor. It won't happen again." Lily offered hurriedly as she grabbed a hold of James' sweater and forced him to sit down instead of standing up and staring blankly at the professor.

"Actually, Professor, wait!" James called just as the witch was about to exit the Three Broomsticks. "Maggie's birthday is next week. Just go ahead and pretend she isn't your daughter…er…and pretend she's not sitting right here with us as well. What have we got planned for her big day?"

Professor McGonagall looked taken aback, quickly reaching up to adjust her glasses over the her nose.

"We, Mr. Potter?" she questioned severely.

James nodded vigorously as he took another large gulp of butterbeer. "Yes, Professor! Birthdays only come once a year, don't they?" Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and looked at her daughter in exasperation. "Goodbye, Mr. Potter. And the next time you curse so carelessly it will be five points from Gryffindor."

Sirius and Lily burst into laughter as soon as the professor walked out of the room. Maggie and James quickly joined in.

"Imagine a birthday party with McGonagall!" James chortled loudly, elbowing Sirius in his side roughly. "That'll be ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter for your serious lack of judgment! Maggie prefers chocolate to vanilla!" James mocked in his best Minerva McGonagall tone as the group erupted into laughter and slowly came to an awkward silence.

Maggie tilted her head earnestly toward James. "Wait, that's my mum…watch yourself!" She said as she swatted him with a copy of the Daily Prophet. Despite her stern tone, she was still smiling.

Sirius then flicked a honey biscuit at James' head and added, "Yeah, mate! Don't talk about her mother!"

The group laughed some more.


	3. Happy Birthday, Maggie

*****So this chapter was really fun! I wanted to show the different sides to Minerva a bit and always thought it would be fun to see her in a fun environment, so I toyed with the birthday idea. The rest pretty much just wrote itself. I also wanted some of the magical objects that Harry and the Trio use to show their beginnings. The broomstick is foreshadowing of course! Did you ever wonder who gave Harry that brand new Nimbus 2000? I almost cried writing that part! :( *****

Maggie McGonagall had always been a serious girl. Her mother was a serious witch and she knew even from a very young age that nonsense was not something that was very common in her household…at all.

Of course, Minerva McGonagall wasn't a complete hard arse. The one exception she had in regard to nonsense was on her adored daughter's birthday. Nothing was too grand and nothing was too much for her only daughter. Minerva would have gone to the ends of the earth on every September 30th if it meant that Maggie would be happy. She had always been such an intelligent and well-behaved child that Minerva felt it necessary to spoil her on her birthday.

When Maggie's seventh birthday had come around, it was one of the young witch's most joyful, powerful memories. In fact, she would later come to this memory in efforts to perform a Patronus Charm.

The day was simple, as all good memories are.

Little Maggie McGonagall muttered in her sleep, her tiny body tossing and turning not in a sleepless but rather excited manner. Most of her dark curly hair was in drastic knots and her face was adorning a mischievous smile in her sleep. Her bedroom was the perfect breeding ground for the young witch's growing curiosity. Two of the walls were absolutely covered in books, showing none of the Gryffindor wallpaper but instead only harboring bookcases. Her bed was decorated in Gryffindor style of course, with two large banners hanging on opposite sides of her bedframe. Her notorious dragon night light was still plugged in despite it being well into the morning. Various Quidditch toys lay sprawled across the room, along with even more books and journals.

Minerva quietly opened her daughter's door, carrying with her a rather large box and one long slender one. Behind her trailed a tiny black kitten which she bent over to pick up.

"Happy Birthday, pumpkin!" Minerva exclaimed enthusiastically as her young daughter stirred groggily from her slumber. The young witch rubbed her eyes excitedly, her dark hair poking out in comical ways, tangled and poofy. Her rosy red cheeks tightened in anticipation as she realized it was her special day. "Wake up, sweet girl. How does it feel to be seven?"

Maggie leaped up from her bed and went to embrace her mum in the tightest hug she could muster. "Mummy! I feel fantastic! I can't believe it's really my birthday. I've been dreaming of it for ages!" Maggie said exuberantly as her tiny body somewhat trembled from excitement.

Minerva adjusted her glasses and laughed peacefully as she sat on her daughter's bed and gently patted her leg. "I am not quite so sure about ages, but three hundred and sixty-four days sounds just about right," the older witch quipped with a knowing smile as Maggie nodded fervently in agreement. "The strangest thing happened this morning. I was in the kitchen and heard a strange scratching sound…well, naturally I peered out the window and noticed this small mound of…" Minerva drifted off while reaching below the bed and gently picking up the tiny black kitten.

"A mound of love!" Maggie squealed as she almost jumped to embrace the cat, her eyes even glistening a bit in pure adoration for the tiny creature. "Oh, mummy! I can't believe it! My very own kitten! Look at him. He's perfect. He's lovely! He's all mine!"

Minerva couldn't suppress the adoring smile she gave to her daughter as she watched her kiss the kitten about a thousand times before finally embracing him in a comforting hug. Maggie dramatically fell back on her bed and snuggled the kitten closer.

"Today is a perfect day," Maggie stated dreamily as she closed her eyes and smiled blissfully.

"Is that so?" Minerva pondered playfully as she rose from the bed. "Ah, that is such a shame. I guess more presents and chocolate cake wouldn't make this day anymore special so I suppose I can just toss them out…"

Maggie jumped up in a matter of seconds and stared unbelievingly at her mum.

"No, mummy!" Maggie argued back pleadingly. "Please! I love my kitten but…I also love chocolate. And books. And gifts. May I pleaaaase open some? Please, mummy?" the young girl practically begged, her face looking absolutely adorable between her puppy dog face and her messy black hair.

Minerva tried her best to hide her smile. "I suppose, yes."

After Maggie had eaten two slices of cake and a large glass of milk, she lay on the couch in front of the fireplace in total ease, a miniature Quidditch helmet on her head for reasons unknown to Minerva but nonetheless quite cute to see. Her new kitten, now named Lark, lay peacefully on her stomach. A mini broomstick lay at her feet, still half wrapped in golden wrapping paper. A dark blue blanket lay over her feet, enchanted silver stars floating freely on the fabric with an occasional shooting start zooming across the blanket which was a gift from her mum (as she knew that nightmares often plagued her young daughter).

"I would hope that your birthday was quite satisfactory?" Minerva questioned her daughter as she sat across from her sipping her tea.

Maggie nodded dreamily, petting her cat softly. "Mummy?"

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"Thank you for the best birthday a mummy can ever give. I want to spend every birthday with you."

"Happy birthday you big Hippogriff!" a loud voice boomed over a sleeping Maggie McGonagall. With one eye now open, she instantly recognized the equally sharp green eyes of her best friend Lily. "My goodness! You've been snoring like a dragon…or a hippogriff. Either way, you're wasting precious birthday hours!"

Maggie yawned as she sat up and forced Lily off of her, nudging her side and elbowing her with a smile.

"I'm up, I'm up," Maggie replied coolly as she swung her feet over her bed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She ran her fingers through her hair, wincing when she met her usual stubborn knots.

Lark hopped onto her bed, instantly making himself comfortable against his best friend and owner. Maggie gently scratched his back and sighed.

"I suppose I should be expecting the usual birthday prank from James and Sirius, right?" Maggie asked as she looked around her bedroom cautiously with a disapproving face. "What was it last year? Toads in the bathroom, remember?"

Lily laughed. "I'll have you know that Professor McGonagall strictly forbade them and I doubt even the Marauders have the gall to go against her orders."

Later that day, the Marauders plus Lily, Maggie, Fabian and Gideon Prewett , Maggie's cousins Will and Jason and Alice Fortescue all went to the Three Broomsticks where they reserved a large table for Maggie's birthday. It was a tradition that all of the friends would meet up at the Three Broomsticks whenever a birthday rolled around.

Maggie had always felt a bit embarrassed by her birthday. She wasn't one for attention yet it always somehow found her one way or another. As she sat surrounded by all of her closest friends, she felt completely at ease in the world and almost forgot about the growing war that was raging outside of the safe walls of Hogwarts.

Fabian and Gideon Prewett joked around heartily with Remus, enjoying the fact that they had challenged each other to a butter beer drinking contest. Of course, Remus won. Lily, Maggie and Alice were all discussing in great detail the fact that they had recently earned outstanding marks on their Potions project. James and Sirius were arguing with Maggie's cousins Jason and Will over which was the best Quidditch team in the world. From a distance, it may have looked like chaos but in Maggie's eyes, this was her second family. She would have done anything for any one of these people.

Sirius learned his throat heartily with a smirk as he nudged a small silver bag toward Maggie. "As we all are quite aware," Sirius began. "I am probably the most gifted at Charms, not to mention a myriad of other things. Maggie, if you will open your gift that I have hand crafted for you, I am sure we will all be quite amazed."

Maggie rolled her eyes but not before giving Sirius a quick kiss on the cheek and opening the bag to reveal a small bag. She smiled graciously.

"Thank you, Sirius," Maggie replied genuinely. "I really did need a bag. It is quite fashionable."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "No, no," he instructed as he took the bag from Maggie and opened it. He reached inside and began pulling out all sorts of supplies such as a broomstick cleaning set, several lengthy books, two new scarves, and several other items which Maggie knew could not possibly fit into that tiny bag.

Maggie gaped. "It's quite impressive, Sirius! I can't say I am surprised, you do in fact shine in Charms."

Sirius bowed his head slightly and smirked.

"I do hope you quite enjoy our joint gift," James smiled knowingly as he and Lily pushed a long, red and gold wrapped gift toward Maggie. In just the span of a few weeks, James had somehow managed to convince Lily that they were meant to be. It was strange seeing them hold hands but she was overjoyed at the pairing. They both had come a long way and she was immensely proud of the people they were blossoming into.

Maggie slowly unwrapped the gift to reveal the newest Nimbus 1970 in all of its glory. With a small squeal, Maggie ripped the rest of the wrapping off and jerked the broomstick out, mesmerized by it in every way.

"You didn't!" Maggie exclaimed, instantly pulling her hair into a tight bun and glazing her eyes across the whole of the broomstick.

"Ah, but we did," James countered with a slick smile.

"It was all James' idea, really," Lily explained dutifully. "Ever since he took your position as Seeker, he only thought it was fit to give you a small token of his gratitude. Besides, Chasers need speed too, am I right? You lot know I'm not too keen on Quidditch."

"We do hope you have had a good birthday, Maggie," Remus offered, his scarred face attempting at a smile. "It's nice to have something to celebrate."

Peter suddenly warmed around his ears, making them turn red. His rather pudgy face shriveled under the apparent mention of danger. Maggie and Lily often wondered how he fit in with the haughty and overly courageous band of Marauders.

"We don't really have to talk about that kind of stuff now, do we?" Alice almost whined as she sat back in her chair. "It's not like we can actually do anything about it now. It's just like Professor McGonagall has been saying all year: we have to finish school here before we can even attempt at helping."

James nodded. "Which is partially true," James began before looking at Maggie. "Not that Professor McGonagall ever is wrong but I have to disagree. If we can prove ourselves of worth even before we graduate I reckon we can join the resistance against Him."

"But how, mate?" Remus asked. "How do we even know if someone is opposing him?"

"Oh someone is opposing him alright," James countered. "And I bet all my galleons that it's Dumbledore. I've heard rumours."

"As have I," Fabian agreed. "Father says that if anyone were to form a resistance against Him it would be Professor Dumbledore most certainly."

"I doubt he'd let us join before we graduate though," Maggie interjected. "Beside, it takes a long time to become Aurors. He might even be defeated before then…well, I suppose we can only hope."

"We don't necessarily have to become Aurors," Sirius offered as he leaned back in his chair. "We just need to contribute to the cause in any career choice. We can even be spies for Dumbledore."

Maggie titled her head in thought. "Perhaps you might be right," Maggie confessed.

Lily slammed her drink down with just enough force to interrupt the murmuring and eager responses from the group of friends. "Whatever the case might be, today is our dear friend's birthday and I can assure you that Voldemort is not going to come after us today."

Suddenly, everyone grew quite grave.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Maggie offered with a smile at Lily. "We shouldn't be afraid of him."

"Agreed," James nodded as he extended his drink to all, as the group went around and cheered each other.

Maggie grinned from ear to ear. "What do you all say we pick up a friendly game of Quidditch?"

It was nearly sunset when the group was just in the midst of their game of Quidditch. Lily, Alice, Peter and Remus opted not to join the game while the rest of the group was in an intense battle.

Just as Maggie was about to zoom in and advance upon her only match, James, she felt a sharp breeze zoom past her. In a matter of seconds, she felt it again and almost fell off of her broomstick. With one hand gripping the broomstick as dutifully as she could, she whipped her head around to see two dark, cloaked figures on mangled, broken looking broomsticks.

"Maggie, run!" Sirius bellowed, pointing at the figures. "They're from him! They're his followers!"

Maggie did not know if it was her own curiosity which she had harbored since she was a child or the intense Gryffindor pride she had but she absolutely refused.

With a knowing look at James, the two zoomed forth and took out their wands.

"Expelliarmus!" James bellowed as he zoomed by Maggie, making a perfect circle on his broomstick, a trick that only James and Maggie could manage during matches. All at once, the dark cloaked figured hurled and almost fell off his broomstick, narrowly escaping James' spell at him.

"Stupefy!" Maggie yelled. By either pure luck or Maggie's intense precision in everything she did, she managed to stun one of the figures as he came toppling down off of his broomstick and onto the Quidditch mound.

Maggie zoomed down to the floor, approaching a terrified looking group of friends. "Go!" Maggie barked. "Go and get Professor Dumbledore! They're with Voldemort! They're his followers!"

All at once, Alice and Will sprinted toward Hogwarts, Peter and Jason right at their heels. Fabian and Gideon refused to leave and so attempted to scope out the opposition.

From the mound, Maggie could see James and the cloaked figure exchanging various stunning spells, but never hitting their intended target.

"Maggie, get out of here!" Sirius yelled angrily.

"I am not leaving!" Maggie yelled back as she hopped on her broom and zoomed right up toward James. She knew exactly what she was going to do before her body acted it out. With a knowing look at James, she zoomed in toward the cloaked figure, barely managing to knock him or her a bit off their broom.

Just as she was about to attempt the maneuver again, her opponent beat her to it and with a swift, strong jab, she began to fall off new broomstick. Her last visual was hitting the Quidditch Mound with a hard thud and seeing a worried looking Remus and Lily approaching her body.


	4. Hospital Wings and Impending Doom

Maggie stirred in her sleep, a sharp pain burning directly above her right eye. As she took a sharp intake of breath, she was met with a duller, but longer lasting pain in her left side. The pain slowly began to wake her from her feverish dreams.

"…two stunners right in the chest…" a vaguely familiar voice said worriedly. "…And a slicing curse right in the eye…"

"I reckon she's extremely fortunate that you are the best medi-witch Hogwarts has ever seen…" a more familiar voice said, sounding just as smug as it was flattering. Sirius, Maggie thought to herself with the faintest of smiles.

"Shh…I think she's waking…" Maggie heard the clearly decipherable voice of only Lily Evans.

Maggie opened one eye warily, her throat extremely dry and pained. "Where's James?" Maggie instantly questioned, the voice she produced instantly scaring herself. It was throaty and deep and just as about as strained as voices could sound.

Before Maggie could ask another question, she noticed that when she began to gently flutter open her other eye, everything seemed a tad bit lighter. It was if her eyes were taking in two different sceneries.

"Miss McGonagall," Madam Pomfrey sighed sadly. "Your mother will be most dissatisfied with your waking up while she was out."

"James made it out alright," Sirius answered quietly, gently taking Maggie's hand in his own. "He's speaking with Dumbledore about all that's happened. You've only been out for about a day. Your mum has been here the whole time, she just only stepped out to use the restroom."

Maggie nodded solemnly. "Is everyone else alright? No one was hurt were they?"

Lily stared incredulously at her best friend and couldn't hold back a small chuckle. "You're just in the infirmary," Lily said nonchalantly. "After taking two stunners and a slicing curse. But other than your feeble state, yes everyone else is fine. You stunned two Death Eaters. Azkaban has two cells full because of you."

Maggie smiled and was about to add a snide remark when she took notice of the hospital wing door open and her mum came dashing in.

Sirius stood up abruptly. "And on that note, Lily and I must be off." Sirius gently bent over to plant a slight kiss on Maggie's forehead, lingering only a moment to inhale the comforting and safe scent of eucalyptus that was Maggie McGonagall.

Minerva McGonagall strode into the wing in all her majestic and powerful glory that she had earned throughout her lifetime. Seeing her daughter, almost half-blind and still severely injured gnawed at a part of her heart that she has ignorantly ignored ever since the War had started. Just as Sirius and Lily looked knowingly at the woman, the elder witch released a loud and painful sob as she rushed to her daughter's bedside.

Maggie gingerly sat up, gently preparing her body for the crashing wave that was to be her mum.

"Ouch, mum," Maggie muttered almost incoherently as Minerva wrapped her strong arms around her daughter without a care in the world.

"Minerva," Poppy began carefully, not daring to get in between the witch and her daughter. With a hopeful glance toward Maggie, Poppy touched Minerva's shoulder gingerly and cleared her throat. "Her ribs haven't fully healed from the fall, Min. I'm afraid two stunners at her young age caused the greatest amount of damage they could. Luckily, young bodies heal faster so there was a bit of a trade-off. But, Min…I'd keep the hugging light, for your daughter's sake. I am sure it is abhorrently painful."

"A bit," Maggie cocked her head to the side with a sarcastic tone as she gently pulled herself to sit up on the bed as Pomfrey walked away, finally giving the two women some much needed alone time to converse.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Minerva hissed while still wiping tears from her eyes.

"James was up there fighting alone," Maggie replied as if it were nothing. "Reckon I got them both, according to Lily. Was anyone else hurt? Why did they even come to Hogwarts? Does Dumbledore know? Where—"

"That'll be enough of that for now," Minerva chastised her daughter softly as she extended her hand up to cup her daughter's head gently. Her eyes softened upon looking at her damaged eye. "Look at your eye…can you see properly? We can always make improvements, I recall a book I read just a few months ago about cursed eyes…I may be able to—"

Maggie gently took her mum's hand and squeezed. "Mum," she said with a soft smile. "I'm fine. That'll be enough of that for now." Maggie added with a small gentle smile before taking her mum's hand in her own again, squeezing softly.

Minerva stared severely at her daughter for a few moments, making Maggie feel vastly uncomfortable. "Your first birthday apart from me and this is how you end up," Minerva stated softly, a smile forming ever slightly.

"My birthday," Maggie laughed softly as she truly came to light about everything that had happened the past few days. She had completely forgotten about her birthday. Only now did she remember all that had happened. "Mum! James and Lily got me a Nimbus 1970! Oh, merlin…it didn't break did it?"

Minerva scrunched her nose at the severity in which Maggie was questioning her although she shouldn't have been too surprised. Maggie had always been just as enthusiastic about Quidditch as her mum was.

"Mr. Potter seems to be taking a great deal of care for the broomstick," Minerva replied. "He and Mr. Black brought it to Madam Jones just a few hours after the incident. I would assume they knew you would be highly upset should any damage occur to it. She has assured me that it is just fine. Although it does not sit well with me that you are more concerned with a broomstick than the fact that you are half mangled in the hospital wing."

Maggie shrugged sadly and rubbed her right eye. "Mum," Maggie began. "This eye is different looking now isn't it?"

Minerva bit her bottom lip and looked down. "It does, kitten," she answered truthfully as she swept a dark lock from her daughter's eye. "But luckily Poppy was able to convert it back to as close to green as possible. I think blue looks rather dashing on you anyhow. One blue eye, one green. Simply gorgeous." Minerva said with a proud smile.

"I'm sorry I missed seeing you on my birthday, mum," Maggie said solemnly as she looked down at her wrung hands. "I mean before all of the Death Eaters and all, it was fun…but without you it didn't feel complete."

At her daughter's confession, Minerva's eyes watered. "I say it is high time we have a late birthday celebration," Minerva quipped. "What say you, Miss McGonagall?"

For the first time since she'd been in the wing, Maggie beamed, her now differently colored eyes practically glowing.

Once Minerva had managed to convince Poppy to allow Maggie back in Minerva's living quarters, the two sat down in front of the warm fire. Maggie was still very sore and battered but being in her mum's chambers was a healing of its own.

The young witch sat covered in a Gryffindor blanket, leaned up gingerly against her mum, who was enjoying the light of the fire. Maggie was still working at several chocolate frogs, Lark resting happily at their feet.

Minerva was at peace, but a strong fear in her was growing. She knew that the days that she would be so close to her daughter, keeping her under her protective care were coming to an end. The Quidditch pitch incident had proved that enough, as well as her daughter's noble but unexpected bravery. As Minerva gently stroked her daughter's hair as the young witch fell asleep, she couldn't shake the daunting feeling that the worst was yet to come.


	5. A Resolution to Fight

Maggie peered across the Black Lake, the October sharp wind lashing against her cheeks rather harshly, making her normally rosy cheeks even more red in color. Her new glasses were resting dutifully on her nose, a new addition to her appearance ever since her ordeal at the Quidditch Pitch.

Lily was standing beside her, her dark red hair flying in the wind, her equally green eyes squinting.

"I reckon I've never noticed how beautiful this place is," Maggie started as she wrung her mittens together, her Gryffindor scarf tightly wrapped around her dark hair. "Sometimes we take it for granted, don't you think? This beautiful, safe place. Pretty soon we'll be out in the world on our own, with only the magic we've learned here. I suppose I often take that for granted."

Lily grimaced. "As do I," she admitted. Her worried face began to crease. "Sometimes I forget that I am a part of both worlds. I don't know if I'll remember everything about the Muggle world. It rather scares me to go back to it. Maybe it's where I belong."

Maggie instantly turned to face her best friend and grinned mischievously. "Lily Evans," she laughed. "You belong here, in our world. This world is for you. You've proven that, every single day that you've been at Hogwarts. Besides, I don't know what I'd do without you here. I'm sure James would be just as confused."

Lily blushed at the last part. "He wants me to come visit his family over the holiday," Lily confessed with a small smile. "I've never really been around purebloods before. Do you reckon they'll be nice to me?"

"I haven't been around many pureblood families either," Maggie confessed. "Mum always said they're no better than us, so we never went out of our way to go to their social events or whatever they hosted. But I know the Potters fairly well. They're excellent people. Euphemia makes a delicious treacle tart. Fleamont is a character, that's where James gets it from."

Lily grinned. "I am rather nervous but I think it's important so I'll do it."

Maggie beamed at her friend and threw an arm around her shoulder. "Spoken like a true Gryffindor! Now let's get back to the Great Hall. I'm famished."

"We just ate!"

"I reckon I need to eat again. Mum always called me a bottomless pit."

As Maggie heaped large mounds of mashed potatoes on her plate, she didn't even take notice of Sirius staring at her. His shaggy black hair was slightly covering his grey eyes, but his gaze remained fixated.

Remus was running his fingers through his hair nervously. Maggie briefly noticed but drew a blank because the full moon had passed.

"You alright, mate?" Maggie asked as she shoveled some more mashed potatoes into her mouth. "You seem a bit off."

Sirius ground his teeth and scoffed. "Idiot Malfoy was giving him a hard time," Sirius muttered as he shot daggers to the Slytherin table, eyes fixing on the obnoxious blonde haired git who had often had it out for Remus. Lucius would never go after James and Sirius, but it seemed as though Remus was fair game.

From across the Great Hall, Lucius noticed the lot staring at him in irritation. He shot back a quick grin and winked at Maggie.

"Lousy git," James muttered as he ate a biscuit angrily. "To think they even let him in here after that incident last year with the Jameson girl." James said harshly as he shook his head in disgust. Priscilla Jameson was a muggle-born girl who had been attacked in greenhouses only last spring before exams. No one knew who had done it but Malfoy had been the only one not accounted for during questioning. It had caused such an outrage that Professor Sprout did not allow anyone else to venture into the greenhouses without her permission.

"He has connections," Peter offered nervously. "The Malfoys are one of the oldest wizarding families around. I reckon they're right under the Blacks and Goyles. A family like that doesn't have to listen to anyone, not even Dumbledore."

James stared incredulously at Peter. "Started the Malfoy fan club, have you, Wormtail?" James barked with a slight sense of disgust.

"Merely observant," Peter chimed back quickly, his cheeks blushing vigorously. He quickly avoided James' gaze and went back to playing with his food.

James, Maggie and Sirius all shared a confused glance at each other before deciding to let it go.

Maggie quickly bit into an apple and added, "I don't care if he's the heir of Slytherin himself, what he did was a coward's act and he'll get what's coming to him I reckon. Dumbledore knows everything. And if we're on the subject…"

"I thought we all agreed not to discuss creatures beneath us," Lily interjected.

"We're not," Maggie countered. "We're discussing pressing matters. As I was saying, I'll bet a hundred galleons it actually wasn't him who did it. I bet he was the mastermind behind it but passed the actual deed onto that bonkers Bellatrix girl. She's a looney, that's clear. I can't stand looking at her face. No offense, Sirius."

"None taken," Sirius said with a bitter laugh. "She's always been like that. The pureblood fanaticism plagued her when we were young. Andromeda and I are the only ones who have minds of our own I reckon. And I agree with you. Dumbledore should keep a close eye on that entire lot, they're trouble and not just the kind that jinxes muggle-borns. They're cowards enough to be manipulated by the Dark Lord."

Remus scoffed. "I doubt that buffoon Goyle could even cast a disarming spell. I don't think the Dark Lord would be too keen on enlisting those fools."

"Perhaps," Sirius replied. "But as long as he's got followers, they can cause havoc. Just look at what happened under Grindelwald. And look what two Death Eaters did to Maggie."

Remus, Lily, Sirius, James and Maggie all shared a somber look at one another. For the first time in a long time, they realized that it wasn't just rivalries within Hogwarts walls anymore. Allegiances were being made and soon they would all have to face hard choices. Maggie pondered if her mum had the same thoughts. She sometimes placed her mum on a pedestal, as she had always been a woman firm in her beliefs. She wondered if there were times when her mum felt as though the walls were closing in on her as well. Maggie certainly felt that way herself.

Before any of the friends could respond to one another, Dumbledore cleared his throat heartily and addressed the Great Hall.

"I am quite aware that many of you have exams to study for before the Christmas holiday but if you would spare me a few moments of your most precious time I would sincerely grateful," Dumbledore began. "It has come to my attention that there are growing tensions in our world. Many of you may feel frightened or confined to what you have been hearing around you. Pay no attention to the wars raging outside of these walls, for you are safe. Your protection at Hogwarts should not be taken in vain, for this is the time that you owe to yourselves to prove your worth. Push yourselves to make choices and learn from your mistakes, for the outside world is not as forgiving as say, a Potions classroom. It is here where you will decide your fate in your everyday actions, so as a final note, I implore each and every one of you to take hold of you are as individuals, who you wish to become and draft the person you are to be. Goodnight, all and good luck on your exams."

"Hardly ever know what that man is saying," Sirius whispered quietly to Maggie with a concerned look on his face.

"It means a war is coming," James said somberly and for the first time in her entire life, Maggie didn't see an ounce of playful banter in James' eyes.

"Indeed." Remus said quietly as he grabbed his books and rose from the table. "I'm off to study for Transfiguration, see you lot in the morning."

As the remaining friends quietly reflected on what Dumbledore had said, there was a chatter of noise coming from the Slytherin table. Most of the students had cleared out of the Great Hall as well as the professors.

"Lousy excuse for a headmaster!" Bellatrix cackled. "Let's all take some time to reflect on the theory of studying alongside scum shall we? Why don't we just go on and start allowing Muggles to study here? Filthy animals!" At Bellatrix's exclamation, her two cronies Alecto and Amycus Carrow cackled chaotically and threw their goblets around in the commotion.

Maggie curled her lip into a snarl at the blatant disrespect that was being displayed. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks and her ears tingle. Suddenly, she was on her feet. If there was one thing Maggie McGonagall was not, it was a coward.

"Think you're funny, do you?" Maggie was striding over to the Slytherin table. James and Sirius were hot on her heels, Lily was slowly walking behind them. Peter opted to stay at the table of course. Most of the Great Hall had cleared save for a few Ravenclaws who had stayed behind to watch the undoubtedly entertaining show that was to take place between the Gryffindors and Slytherins. "Purebloods and all and still not an ounce of decency. Albus Dumbledore is the greatest headmaster this school has ever seen."

Bellatrix chuckled manically and jumped up from her seat next to Amycus and Lucius. Her younger sister Narcissa remained in her seat, watching the scene unfold with a sneering look on her face.

Andromeda, who had been sitting at the opposite side of the table from her sisters, quickly stood up and approached Maggie with a nervous look on her face.

"It's not worth your time or decency, McGonagall," Andromeda argued as she gently pushed Maggie back. "She's not right in her head."

Maggie gently pushed Andromeda away from her with a knowing glance.

"And what are you going to do about it, mix-and-match? Go on and tell your dog of a mother?" Alecto cackled as she leaned against Bellatrix and sneered.

Maggie was fuming. Ever since her fight with the Death Eaters, she had earned the name mix-and-match from Slytherin house, due to her now differently colored eyes. They weren't the best at giving out insults.

"She won't do a thing," Bellatrix smiled in such a way that Maggie felt somewhat violated. "She knows better. Wouldn't want to end up like Daddy, would she? And what would mummy say when she's only got herself to comfort?"

"You watch your mouth, Bella!" Sirius immediately rushed forward and reached for his wand but it was too late.

Maggie had her wand out and was pointing it point blank at Bellatrix. "Now let me make this dutifully clear, for the convenience of your slow witted house of cowards. If you ever speak a word against my parents again, I swear to it that you will regret it long after you leave Hogwarts. Your cowardice is beneath me and your reward will be meaningless, just as your allegiances are. You follow a blind fool, a fool who believes in nothing as you will die for nothing should you follow him. All of that pureblood and its spoiled. You're a rotten excuse for a witch."

Andromeda and Narcissa shared a quick glance with Sirius. It seemed obvious that no one had ever spoken to their eldest relative in such a way.

Before Bellatrix had time to respond, two figures began swooping in on the scene.

"Now what's the meaning of this?" Professor Flitwick came striding over, his small figure examining the scene closely. "Miss McGonagall? Miss Black? Carrow?" he uncharacertistically barked at the three girls.

Minerva quickly made her way over as well, her stern eyes resting on Bellatrix before coming to Maggie, who was now barely lowering her wand.

"It was Bellatrix, Professor," Andromeda spoke up surprisingly. Maggie stared at her confusedly. Sirius, James and Lily all shared a look of complete surprise. Of course Andromeda was different from her sisters in some regards but she would have never expected her to switch sides in such a way. "Bellatrix was egging on Professor Dumbledore…and, er…you as well, sir."

"Me, Miss Black?" Professor Flitwick asked in surprise.

"No, sir," Andromeda replied with an admirable bit of courage in her voice. "You, Professor McGonagall."

Maggie couldn't bring herself to look into her mother's eyes. She hadn't spoken to her mother about her fathers in years. She knew it hurt her mother too much to even discuss so she had buried it deep within her.

"Andy!" Bellatrix hissed, her black eyes piercing into her younger sister.

Narcissa was watching the scene unfold with a disgusting bit of self-preservation and entertainment. Lucius was the same. He smiled when he noticed Andromeda throwing her own sister under the bus.

"Very well," Professor Flitwick muttered, not wanting to make the scene any more intense of awkward than it already was. "Fifty points from Slytherin for that obscene mouth of yours, Black. And Carrow, detention with me tomorrow night. Yes, yes…don't you dare try and argue with me. McGonagall, ten points from Gryffindor for your lack of self-discipline."

"To bed," Minerva chimed in, her sharp voice oddly calm despite the situation. "All of you." She added, giving a stern look to Maggie in particular.

"Wait until the day that stupid cat woman meets her match," Carrow muttered bitterly but just loud enough for Maggie, Minerva and Lily to hear.

Just as Maggie was about to reach for her wand, Lily grabbed her arm and stopped her. "You heard your mum," Lily whispered. "That's enough for tonight, Mag."

"It would serve you well to heed Miss Evans' advice," Minerva replied, nodding her head at her daughter in a sign of not only solidarity but understanding and compassion for her daughter for having to deal with the intense taunts.

"Yeah, Maggie," James replied. "Wouldn't want to have to jinx the daylights out of someone for saying something stupid, now would we?" James said loudly as he eyed Lucius with disdain. Sirius gently took Maggie's hand and led the group back up to Gryffindor tower.

Later that night, Maggie found herself tossing and turning in her bed. She peered over to see that Lily and Alice were fast asleep. Gingerly getting out of bed, Maggie slipped on her glasses and tip toed down the steps of Gryffindor Tower until she found herself walking to her mum's quarters by heart. She didn't precisely know why she was there, only that some things were meant for your mother's ears only.

"Magdalene Minerva McGonagall," Maggie stated at the door of her mum's quarters. "Chivalrous tabby."

Immediately at the mention of the password, Minerva's quarters became available to Maggie, who reached out and opened the door without knocking. She found her mother, despite it being well past midnight, hunched over a stack of parchments, feverishly marking papers away.

"Are you going to stand there or do you care to explain what happened today in the Great Hall?" Minerva questioned without looking up from her desk. A warm fire was blazing comfortingly. Minerva's room always smelled of hot tea, fire and books.

"Not really," Maggie replied coolly as she stood confidently before her mother. "Mum, I am sorry for what happened to Father and I'm sorry that it hurts you so much to talk about him. I don't really remember much about him, or even what his face looks like but I know you do and I won't make you relive that. But tonight…it wasn't just about him. It was about you too. And myself, I suppose."

Minerva looked up from her desk finally, a sad smile on her face. "You ramble when you're nervous, dear."

"I want to become an Animagus. I want to become an Auror and I think being an Animagus will lead me there. I thought about what Dumbledore said. This is my time to study and prepare, like I've been saying. I want to do this, mum and I think I can. I won't stand by idly while these cowards take over. I am your daughter, I am my father's daughter and I'd rather die fighting against him than live serving him. Will you help me?"

There were many times that Minerva McGonagall felt immense pride at her daughter's character but nothing compared to the fiery will that was standing before her right now. Minerva saw her younger self in her daughter in such vividness that she had to brush back a tear.

Minerva rose from her desk and stared at her daughter from head to eye, from her dark curly hair to her sharp piercing look to her fiercely scarred yet still beautiful face. She knew then that although she could resist her daughter's bravery, there was nothing in this world that would prevent her daughter from fighting against the Dark Lord and his forces. She knew her daughter's tenacity and tonight, there would be no swaying of opinions. With a bit of fear a lot of pride, Minerva answered.

"Of course."


	6. An Invitation

_*****Alright, so as to when Hermione will enter and all I can say is that she will be arriving soon so please stay tuned! I promise it will be worth the wait. Comment any characters that you wish to see appear! I will try my best to get as many as I can in there.*****_

The days training under her mother became weeks and the weeks turned into months. Maggie became different with each passing lesson. It seemed as though the transformation itself was all that she could think about. She even took to sleeping in her mother's quarters most nights from pure exhaustion. Despite all of the changes around her, she felt as though she was sorely missing out on time with her friends.

Lily had been fairly understanding and in fact, even encouraging. She knew Maggie was only trying to better herself for when they were to leave Hogwarts, though she undoubtedly missed her best friend.

James had been quite fine himself with Maggie's frequent disappearances, as he knew first hand the intense preparation required to become an Animagus. He often wrote down tidbits of advice and handed them to Lily to deliver to Maggie.

If Lily and James were lukewarm about the time Maggie spent away from their company, Remus and Sirius were each opposites on the topic. Whereas Remus had often helped Maggie with her homework and brought her dinner when she was too tired to join the Great Hall, Sirius would scowl in indignation and grow colder as the time went on. Maggie thought him selfish to be acting in such a manner but her intense schedule didn't give her time to ponder on the moodiness of Sirius Black, no matter what feelings they may have had for each other.

"You're annoyingly persistent with your accusations," Maggie scowled at Sirius as the two sat at the same table in Transfiguration. "I haven't been hanging out with Fabian Prewett, you fool. You know exactly what I've been doing!" Her cheeks and ears were growing redder as Sirius continued to scoff.

Remus sat in between the two, his face apologetically looking toward Professor McGonagall who was casting suspicious glances at her daughter's scowling toward Sirius. "Perhaps not now, mates," Remus offered in a whisper as he urged the two to pay attention to Minerva.

"Why are you even here again, McGonagall?" Sirius snapped irritably with a mocking face. "Don't you know everything about Transfiguration already? Or are you too slow to learn it all? You know, James and I took three years to complete it. You'll probably manage it after Voldermort's gone."

Maggie whipped her head around severely and slammed her book shut. "I should hope you won't be wishing for the Dark Lord to have a long go? Because that actually wouldn't surprise me a bit. Sirius Black, always managing to make himself look like a hero. Oh, please you're probably basking in the chance to achieve glory."

"I really think you two ought to—" Remus began.

"Oh, shut it, Moony!" Sirius cut him off immediately. "She's not going to fancy you just because you don't take my side."

Remus blushed brightly around his ears and decided to rest his head on his open Transfiguration book.

"Oh you just leave him out of this, you bully," Maggie said furiously.

"Miss McGonagall? Mr. Black? Would you two prefer to continue your argument in detention? That can be easily arranged. You are disturbing Mr. Lupin and the rest of your class." Minerva snapped angrily as she eyed Sirius more so than Maggie.

Maggie huffed angrily, flipped her book open again, and stared icily at Sirius before returning her attention to her mother.

The next few weeks didn't prove to be any better for Sirius and Maggie's rocky relationship. It had become a sort of gamble as to which would take a row at the other first. In fact, Ravenclaw students even began to bet sickles here and there as to when they were finally going to duel.

"He's absolutely atrocious!" Maggie said exasperatedly as she flung herself down in the Common Room with Alice and Lily.

"He's jealous, that's all," Alice replied nonchalantly as she began knitting what looked to be a red and gold scarf. Her face was focused and it was clear that she was not all the interested in Maggie's tenth rant of the day about Sirius.

Lily sighed softly and offered a weak smile to Maggie. "He just thought you fancied him, that's all. Now he realizes you…er…don't."

Maggie laughed bitterly. "Oh, but I did! I did fancy him until he started being a total prat again. I mean honestly, what's more important? Snogging Sirius Black in the Three Broomsticks of becoming an Animagus? Hmm, let me ponder on that one." Maggie was now standing, her anger getting the best of her.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "He also thinks you like Remus."

Maggie stopped dead in her tracks. "I've gathered that much."

"Well…do you, Mags?" Alice asked, curiosity now shining in her eyes as she looked at Lily then to Maggie expectantly.

Maggie scoffed. "I've known Remus since we were three," Maggie began as she finally took a seat on a large cushion and stared into the fire. Her thoughts became cloudy. "Remus is a good friend. He's studious and kind and level-headed. All the things which Sirius isn't. But Sirius is Sirius and as much as I hate to admit it, I wouldn't change a thing about him. I don't know. All I want to focus on is completing my initial phases on the transformation."

By the time Christmas had rolled around, Sirius and Maggie were surprisingly fed up with the fighting and back on cordial terms. It was nowhere near where it had been before but at least the constant bickering was now gone.

Maggie hadn't any time to ponder on her current relationship with Sirius too much however because she was now focused on mastering the complex spell that would reveal her Animagus form.

"Will it be a cat? I don't suppose these sort of things are hereditary, per say?" Maggie questioned her mother as the two sat in her mother's quarters.

Minerva pursed her lips. "I reckon not, but there are so few that it would be hard to study. It relates more closely to your character rather than blood ties; however, there are always exceptions."

Maggie hummed thoughtfully. "I just hope it's not a beetle."

Minerva laughed heartily. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

Maggie shrugged her shoulders and blushed a bit. "Isn't that what that woman Rita Skeeter is? I'd hate to be anything closely related to her form. The woman is atrocious."

Minerva nodded her head in agreement before smiling and gently reassuring her daughter with a hand on her shoulder. "I can assure you that you are nothing like Rita Skeeter. You're quite unlike anyone, in fact. I am superbly eager to see what form you might take."

"Well let's give it a go then, shall we?" Maggie said with confidence that even surprised herself.

Both women rose to their feet, Minerva standing precariously close to her daughter in case something should go awry.

Maggie was standing with an air of both confidence and caution, an aura so powerful that it could only belong to the daughter of Minerva McGonagall. As soon as she spoke the incantation, she thrust her wan in the perfect motion that her mother had taught her and out came a willowing white light.

Minerva grasped her mouth with a wide smile in her face. The joy and excitement she felt made her chest swell with pride at her young daughter.

Maggie waited for the white light to form into a creature expectantly. Just as she was about to ask her mother if she had done something wrong in the incantation, the bright light made a jerky movement and shifted into the image of a large yet sleek hawk.

"Brilliant! Brilliant, absolutely wonderful! You've done it!" Minerva exclaimed happily as she clapped her hands in joy. She then moved to examine the creature more carefully, circling the hawk with intense eyes.

"What is that? A falcon?" Maggie questioned somewhat sadly as she paced around the animal, examining its features.

"A hawk," Minerva replied proudly. "Quite impressive if I say so myself. Very few Animagi have been birds, and a bird of prey? I daresay you are the first! Spectacular! Albus won't believe this when I tell him."

Maggie smiled sadly at the animal, her hopes somewhat crushed.

"I had hoped it would have been something different," Maggie confessed. "Perhaps a cat. That is what I most expected honestly."

Minerva flung her arms around her daughter and kissed her head. "Haven't I told you, love? You are uniquely your own. I reckon a few more months and you may as well have mastered the change! To be quite honest, I had not expected you to perform the revealing incantation today…I had hoped for the summer perhaps. At this rate, you very well may be a full Animagus by summer."

At this revelation Maggie suddenly smiled warmly.

It had barely been six in the afternoon when Maggie was feverishly explaining to Alice and Lily the results of her revealing incantation in the library.

"And suddenly the hawk came out! I thought it to be a falcon at first but mother said it was in fact a hawk." Maggie explained with such enthusiasm that her friends could only smile in pride at their brilliant friend.

"That's brilliant, Maggie!" Alice exclaimed, her bright brown eyes gleaming under the bright lights of the library. "I reckon the Auror department will have to hire you now."

"I dunno…I've still got a lot of training left. Mum says I might be able to register after the summer but we'll see. We've also got exams to worry about." Maggie replied thoughtfully. Suddenly, she had a strange feeling deep in her stomach. She had forgotten all about her O. W. L.s and she felt as though she had neglected to do something vastly important.

"You'll be wonderful," Lily encouraged.

"A word, if you please?" a strange voice said from behind Maggie.

She instinctively stood upright and stared at the voice in question. Dark curly hair almost covered the boy's dark grey eyes and sickly pale skin. His face looked almost angelic were it not for the dark circles under his eyes and slightly sunken eyes.

"Regulus," Maggie said in astonishment. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Just then, another much more familiar acquaintance came up from behind Regulus and stuck his abnormally large nose but a few inches from Regulus' head. Maggie made a face, for she had never been too fond of Severus Snape.

"Severus," Lily greeted coldly from her seat, not bothering to smile or stand to greet him.

"Evans," Snape said coldly from Regulus' side. "I see you're not surrounded by your usual cronies today. Where are Black and Potter, anyway? Throwing themselves a parade in the Great Hall?"

"I believe Regulus requested a word with me," Maggie snapped irritably at Snape while Lily urned her her back toward her books. Alice merely watched the scene unfold with strange curiosity.

"Fortescue can join," Snape smiled, waiting for Lily to turn her head in jealousy or even curiosity but she did not.

"Very well then," Maggie nodded her head to Alice who instantly rose and joined her friend as the two followed Snape and Regulus to a quiet corner in the library, away from prying eyes and lingering ears.

"I shall make this very to the point, as I know matters such as this are…er, perhaps not so widely accepted," Regulus began.

"And what is it that isn't so widely accepted?" Alice shot back, her eyes seemingly already knowing what was to be said.

"We extend an invitation," Severus said coolly. "From the ranks of the Dark Lord himself. Per Antonin Dolohov, there will be recruiting immediately after graduation from this wretched place. All pureblood witches and wizards are more than welcome to join us."

Maggie immediately felt the blood rush to her head. Was she hearing correctly, she thought to herself. As Maggie was trying to compose her thoughts she was surprised to hear the usually even tempered Alice speak out in such disgust that she felt ashamed for not having spoken sooner to the two boys.

"How dare you," Alice snapped quietly. "What would even make you think we'd join you lot?"

"You both are born of powerful families," Regulus said simply.

"Especially you," Severus looked annoyedly at Maggie.

"I'm not pureblood, you idiot," Maggie replied sharply. "My mum's a half-blood. You know that."

"Ah yes Minerva McGongall is a half-blood," Severus replied with a sickening smirk. "But word has traveled to the Dark Lord of your…shall we say, complicated acquired skills?"

At mention of her Animagus training, Maggie suddenly felt terrified. The very skill she was depending on to help her rally against the Dark Lord was already discovered by him. She felt her heart beat faster and faster and the sudden urge to be sick was growing stronger.

"The invitation lingers," Regulus announced suddenly, looking as though he was just about done. "Should you have any concerns, address them to myself or Severus. We would be happy to answer any questions you might have in regard to joining the ranks."

"Should you reject, however it should be said that it was swell being in your same class," Severus smiled. "I expect we might be adversaries should you decline and I for one am not as forgiving as Regulus."

"Don't threaten me with a good time," Maggie replied coolly, her confidence erupting in her once again. "I am not as morally compassed as my mother and should you do anything to warrant my interference, I promise my wrath will not be in vain."

Severus seemed to go slightly pale at her last remark and curled his lip up in distaste.

He and Regulus sprinted off, both clearly having received the message.

Alice looked at Maggie expectantly, as if waiting for her to tell her a joke or a snide remark, anything to alleviate the severity of what they had just encountered.

"Seems as though we've already made some rather powerful enemies, Fortescue," Maggie said calmly as she gazed at Regulus and Severus exiting the library.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Alice replied with a stern voice. "At least now we know our first enemies. Should we tell someone?"

Maggie shook her head. "Not yet. I've a strange feeling that neither of those boys know exactly what they're getting into."


	7. Order of the Phoenix Formation

_*****Just a heads up, story has shifted to the summer before Maggie and the Marauders' last year at Hogwarts.*****_

Maggie flipped through _Transfiguration Today_ , her dark hair sitting on her head in a messy bun, her glasses slightly slipping off of her nose. She hummed quietly to herself, distractedly dog-earing the pages of the magazine at interesting sections for later reading.

"Anything interesting in there?" Minerva asked as she apparated into the living room of her small house carrying a few bags. She briefly eyed her daughter reading on the couch before she rested the bags on her kitchen counter and began emptying the contents.

"Not really," Maggie answered distractedly as she went to one of the bags and immediately went for a chocolate frog.

"Before dinner?" Minerva questioned.

"I've done worse," Maggie quipped nonchalantly as she flung herself down on the couch and began biting off the head of a chocolate frog. "This is my last summer of being an annoying teenager, don't you want to enjoy it as much as possible?" Maggie asked with a mischievous smile.

Minerva focused her attention back on the grocery bags, not willing to indulge in a conversation about her daughter growing up.

"Well you are always going to be under my care so that shall be your last snack before dinner," Minerva said seriously as Maggie quickly shoved the rest of the frog into her mouth.

"When do you reckon we can go down to the Ministry and get registered?" Maggie asked curiously as she picked up Lark and began petting his sleek black back.

Minerva pursed her lips and sighed. "I'm not too sure, kitten. It might be best to hold off on it, just for the summer. At least until we can ensure that everything is quite safe."

Maggie furrowed her brown in a confused expression before it suddenly hit her. The conversation with Regulus and Severus came roaring back into her mind and suddenly she didn't like the idea of discussing Animagus registration anymore.

Just as both women opened their mouths to say something, there was a distinct and loud knock at the door.

Maggie instinctively hopped up and approached the doorframe to McGonagall Manor.

"Who is it?" Maggie questioned severely.

"None other than Albus Dumbledore," a familiar voice said. Maggie frowned.

Just as Maggie was about to open the door, Minerva snapped her wand at Maggie and the young witch flew back a few steps.

As Maggie looked up from the ground, slightly shaken and completely bewildered, she noticed something on her mother's face that she had not seen since the resignation of the Minister of Magic: fear.

"What is the name of the Muggle book that you encouraged me to bring to Lily Evans when we did our rounds with Muggle families in the summer of 1971?" Minerva questioned Dumbledore through the doorframe with such intensity in her voice that Maggie felt a sudden surge of anxiety.

" _Matilda_ ," Albus answered immediately. "Written by the superb Roald Dahl, one of my personal favorites if I might add. He also happened to construct another marvelous piece that quite reminds me of Rubeus Hagrid if I say so myself, by the name of _The Big Friendly_ —"

"Oh, Albus come off of it already," Minerva snapped irritably but with a tone of relief as she swung open the door.

Albus Dumbledore peered in McGonagall Manor, the living room adorned with walls of books, rich mahogany furniture and a brilliant mural of Godric Gryffindor hanging over the fireplace. The McGonagalls' other cats, Godric and Talon were staring curiously at the guest while Lark stood protectively by Maggie's feet.

"Evening, Miss McGonagall," Albus smiled with a twinkle in his eye at Maggie, who was still sitting dumbstruck on the ground.

"Professor," Maggie blushed as she stood up and dusted some dirt from her legs as casually as possible.

"What brings you to Hogsmeade so early in the morning?" Minerva questioned with narrowed eyes. "And more importantly, here of all places?"

"Mum," Maggie chastised as softly as she could. She was appalled at her mother for having been so rude to Dumbledore, as it was completely out of her character. "Tea, Professor?" Maggie asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"I shall pass this time, I had a delightful Muggle concoction earlier today that has satisfied me momentarily I daresay. No, no. What I have come here for is…well, simply stated, you, Miss McGonagall."

Maggie scrunched her nose slightly and stared at her professor with such a lack of understanding that she felt slightly embarrassed for not knowing to what he might be referring to.

" _Me_ , Professor? What on earth would you need me for?" Maggie half-laughed as she glanced at her mother who was now flaring her nostrils and staring pointedly at Dumbledore. Meanwhile, Dumbledore himself was totally oblivious to Minerva's deathly stare.

Dumbledore walked around the entirety of the living room and pulled a muggle candy from his coat pocket, instantly taking the wrapper off and popping the sweet into his mouth. He slowly approached a framed picture of Maggie with her mother and uncles at a Montrose Magpies quidditch match.

"Did they win this match?" Dumbledore asked curiously, obviously avoiding the confrontation that was bound to emerge.

"Yes," Maggie said curtly as she wove around a bookcase to get closer to her headmaster. "Professor, I don't mean to be rude but can you please explain why you here to see me?"

Dumbledore turned on the young witch, his eyes looking curious as usual but there was surely a glint of unsureness in them.

"Miss McGonagall, it has come to my attention that your powers have grown substantially over the past year alone. Your skills in transfiguration have surpassed those of both myself and I daresay your mother. You have an excellent proclivity for Potions, much like your father. You excel superbly in Defense Against the Dark Arts, not unlike your uncles Robert and William. It may be safe to say that you are perhaps the brightest witch of your age. I have come here today, as your second invitation. Mind you this one might be more to your liking." Dumbeldore said all at once, an aura of playfulness and praise evident in his strong voice.

Maggie found herself immediately lowering to sit on her mother's large plush chair. She ran her fingers through her dark hair, feeling as though all of the air had escaped from her lungs. She found herself wondering how she could ever worry about such trivial matters such as eating chocolate frogs and dating Sirius Black.

"An invitation? To what I dare ask?" Minerva snapped irritably, her glasses nearly falling off of her nose.

"I intend to create an organization," Dumbledore began, now tossing a small Remembrall in his hand. "I have rounded up the likes of many talented witches and wizards to aid in special endeavors to monitor and eventually end the rule of Voldemort."

"And you intended to initiate my daughter into this madness?" Minerva practically shrieked, her face turning a dangerous color of scarlet. Maggie had not seen her mother this angry since Professor Slughorn boasted of Slytherin's Quidditch win in front of the entire school last year.

"She will be of age come September, my dear Minerva," Dumbledore said gently as he raised up a hand to explain matters further. "I have already received affirmative answers from the young Sirius Black and James Potter. Are you aware that Fleamont and Euphemia took Mr. Black in last year? Inspiring family they are."

"Sirius and James have joined?" Maggie instantly perked up. "Alright, well if that's the case, you can count me in the organization."

"You most certainly are _not_ in the organization, Maggie!" Minerva scowled with such indignation that Maggie almost lost her nerve. "How _dare_ you, Albus! I specifically asked you to leave her out of all this nonsense until she is much older. You assured me!"

Maggie rose from her seat in anger.

"Why would you speak on behalf of me?" Maggie argued back instantly, all thought of easing her plans on to her mother now gone.

"Because simply put, I am your mother." Minerva snapped back.

"I asked you! I confided in you what my plans were. You agreed to train me to become an Animagus, did you not?" Maggie snarled back, her cheeks growing hot with anger.

"An Animagus, yes. Not a spy for Albus' suicide mission organization. You can help the Ministry as I intend to. These things are not meant for young people to involve themselves in, Maggie. You will heed my advice."

Maggie scowled. "I'm not a child anymore, mum!" Maggie snapped. She turned to look at Dumbledore now. "If you're creating an army, then I want in. My training is nearly complete. I'd be able to fly great distances and I know who we might begin with obtaining information."

Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah, yes. Young Regulus Black and Severus Snape. I intended to ask you about them quite frankly. Did they really attempt to recruit dark witches and wizards right under my nose?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"How did you know of their plans?" Minerva questioned her daughter with a tone of surprise and fear.

"They asked me to join," Maggie answered simply. "Well, they technically branched out an invitation but I could tell Snape didn't really want to include me. They also asked Alice Fortescue."

"A great pureblood family, the Fortescues are." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Miss Fortescue's family is quite gifted in the art of ice cream making. Have you visited their shop in Diagon Alley? A magic of its own."

"But we aren't purebloods, Albus," Minerva said with a strange tiredness in her voice. "What would You-Know-Who want with us?"

"Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye. At the mention of his name, Minerva flinched.

"Yes," Minerva replied coldly. "That would be to whom I was referring."

"Quite simply, you and your daughter possess abilities that scarce few pureblood can merely dream of," Dumbledore relied coolly. "Must be due in large part to their inter-marrying and matters of the sort. Muggles may be on to something about genetics. Fascinating topic that is."

"Albus," Minerva shot with closed eyes. She pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. "I implore you to focus on the matter at hand."

"I don't reckon there is much else to discuss," Maggie replied on behalf of Dumbledore. "When can I start?"

"I will be instructing all members at a meeting sometime in the fall," Dumbledore relied with a smile.

"Brilliant." Minerva snapped. "Now you've just gone and taken my daughter without so much as a request from me. I am her mother after all! You had no right taking her from me in such a barbaric manner, Albus Dumbledore. I don't care if you are headmaster of every wizarding school in entire world, I will not tolerate—" "Mum," Maggie said softly as she took her mother's arm. "It's time. This was going to happen sooner or later."

Minerva's eyes suddenly softened at her daughter's calm tone.

"I would have preferred later," Minerva said somberly. "Or better yet, never. Good day, Albus."

And with that, Minerva huffed and in a whirl of green and tartan, stormed up to her bedroom on the second floor of their house.

"I'll be in contact with you, Miss McGonagall. In the meantime, keep up a watchful front, for Severus Snape and Regulus Black are the least of your worries if you catch me." With that note of dooming finality, Dumbledore winked and apparated from McGonagall Manor.

Not wanting to leave herself alone with her thoughts, Maggie scurried to find some parchment to write to James and Sirius.

"Would you care to discuss any of what's happened today?" Maggie questioned her mother almost in as stern of a tone as Minerva herself.

The two, at Maggie's diligent request, had gone for a tea in Diagon Alley in efforts to alleviate even a fraction of the tension that Dumbledore had caused. Minerva had been unusually quiet and Maggie knew this was not a good indication of her mother's thoughts. The only other time her mother had been so quiet was when she caught Maggie flying a broomstick in Hogsmeade at the age of seven…unsupervised.

"I understand that you are worried," Maggie tried again. "But honestly, mum. You know I can't stand back and watch bad things happen to good people. That isn't how you raised me. And…and I reckon Dad wouldn't want the same for me either."

At the mention of the late Elphinstone Urquart Maggie felt a twinge of sadness but also relief. She was frankly quite tired of pretending that her father had not existed. She knew it hurt her mother but he had been Maggie's father too. Even if he died when Maggie was barely four years old, she missed his face and voice.

Briefly, Maggie tried to bring her father's face to mind. The image was blurry but she could never forget his incredibly kind brown eyes, electric grey hair and joyful smile. He had been a uncommonly kind, intelligent and playful, the perfect match for her mother.

"Do you remember when you were seven? And you and Remus Lupin took your uncle's broomstick for a ride?" Minerva asked suddenly.

"I was just thinking of that," Maggie smiled softly. "You seem just as mad today as you were then."

Minerva scowled softly.

"I am not mad, Maggie," she replied calmly. "I am terrified, perhaps more so than in my entire life. When I lost your father, I felt as though the world had betrayed me. You were the only thing that could calm my mind. That is why I push you so much and vouch for your safety."

"I know that, mummy," Maggie smiled as she placed her hand over her mother's gently.

"Anyhow, once you took that broomstick and I saw you flying over the Shrieking Shack, I knew that deep down you were going to be great. Perhaps a rule-breaker and notoriously stubborn, but great indeed. I suppose I always tried to ignore your greatness when it wasn't in alignment with what I had planned it to be. Seeing you join Albus so quickly and so earnestly made me realize that I had finally lost you to the greatness." Minerva explained with such a deep sadness in her voice that Maggie's eyes watered immediately.

"You'll never lose me, mum. I promise that. I just want to do some good in the world." Maggie replied.

Minerva smiled back with sad, wet eyes.

"I suppose that is why those four boys sit horribly with me," Minerva scoffed as she turned her head to the side. "Sirius and James are quite like you. They are great. Seeing you with them strikes fear in me but I suspect they are brave young men at heart."

"They are," Maggie grinned back.

"Don't go running to Sirius Black now because I said he was a great, it was merely a small reflection I had." Minerva laughed.

"I won't go running to him quite yet," Maggie smiled back.


	8. Last Night of Adolescence

_*****Comment any ideas you'd like to see happen with the Marauders, as they are just about ready to leave Hogwarts! :( Enjoy the fluff while it lasts because we all know what is to come. The next chapter is going to be the last one involving the Marauders + friends at Hogwarts, after that will be mostly Maggie + company in their respective careers until later chapters. Thanks for reading! I appreciate all of the feedback.**_

As was tradition for the past three years, Alice, Lily and Maggie were all to spend the night at McGonagall Manor a week before school started. The next morning, they would all make the trip to Diagon Alley (Minerva chaperoning of course) and have ice cream at Alice's uncle's ice cream shop afterward.

As Maggie sat in her room, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. The pain wasn't comparable to what she felt when she had broken her ribs at the Quidditch pitch and it wasn't like the pain when her father died. No, it was an entirely new pain that she felt. It was a dull, ringing pain that she only noticed when she realized that this would be her last year at her second home.

In less than a year, she would not be returning to Hogwarts. This was it.

"Maggie!" Minerva's voice called from downstairs. "Alice and Lily have arrived!"

Not wanting to keep her best friends waiting, Maggie leaped off of her bed and quickly bolted down the stairs, her glasses almost flying off of her nose in the process. Before she could stop her legs from moving so quickly, she bumped straight into her mother, sending Minerva back a few steps.

"Er…sorry, mum," Maggie muttered as she readjusted her mother's witch hat on her head. Maggie was now a centimeter taller than her mum, which made her the tallest of her friends and just slightly shorter than Sirius and James.

Minerva merely gave a stern look but could not hide the smile that was creeping up on her face.

Alice and Lily stood at the doorframe, both looking nervous and excited. Although they had been friends with Maggie since their first year at Hogwarts, staying at their head of house's actual house was always a bit of a challenge. They knew that Minerva had a soft side reserved for her daughter but they still felt that she was the stern Transfiguration professor that they had looked up to all of these years.

"Hello, Professor," Lily greeted her teacher first, as Alice quickly repeated the generic salutation.

"Good evening, Lily, Alice," Minerva greeted as warmly as she could. She was dressed in somewhat casual attire which aided in relieving the young girls' tensions. Her long, wavy black hair was flowing down her back, a sight that hardly any of her students ever saw. She was wearing an immaculate Montrose Magpies shirt and tartan pant bottoms. Her glasses were perched stiffly on her nose and her face was polite yet still fierce.

"I suppose we can go ahead and head up to my room," Maggie offered, noting the air of awkwardness that was ensuing.

"Oh, ladies!" Minerva called after the young witches before they had a chance to scurry off to the upstairs bedroom. "I'll bring up some hot chocolate and treats in a few moments. Any other special requests?"

"Oh no, Professor! Thank you for all your trouble," Lily replied quickly, moving to take off her beanie in an effort to cover her blush.

"Same here, thanks, Professor!" Alice quickly replied.

Minerva laughed to herself as the three girls finally headed up to Maggie's bedroom, Lark in following in close pursuit.

Maggie, Alice and Lily all sat cross-legged on the floor of Maggie's room, which Minerva had of course forced her daughter to clean spotlessly before guests came over.

"Did you get a new Magpies banner?" Alice asked curiously as she peered up at Maggie's newest addition to her wall of decorations.

"Yes, my uncle bought if for me this past Christmas," Maggie said dismissively as Alice ogled at it. The banner itself was nothing special but it was a rare collector's item, with a special limited edition seal on the bottom left corner.

Maggie McGonagall had worried about many things in her life but money was never one of them. Her father was unreasonably wealthy as was Minerva from all of the work she had done before teaching. Growing up, the young witch had everything she could have ever dreamed of. She supposed she didn't think of herself as very privileged considering she had grown up being best friends with James and Sirius, both of whom had their own fair share of wealth. No, in fact Maggie didn't pay much thought to all of the books and Quidditch gear and sweets and new clothes that her mother bought her so casually. Money was not something that Maggie ever considered.

Maggie noticed Alice staring at the banner almost dreamily and suddenly felt horrible for acting so dismissively when it came to material things. She knew Alice's family didn't have much to spare based off of her slightly tattered robes and worn out shoes. She silently chastised herself.

With quick and often thoughtless Gryffindor courage, she stood up and carefully took the banner off of the wall.

"I've been meaning to tell my mom I don't fancy the Magpies that much anymore," Maggie lied convincingly as she shrugged and passed the banner to a gaping Alice. "It's hard watching Quidditch, not being able to play and all of that. You can have it if you want it."

Alice, still sitting cross-legged, bounded up and stared at her friend incredulously. Maggie turned red at the ears.

"Really? Thanks, Mags!" Alice practically squealed as she very reverently took the banner from her and made careful efforts to place it in her bag.

Maggie smiled softly and shrugged nonchalantly, feeling even worse that Alice had made such a big deal of the small gesture. She made a note to herself to accidentally get double copies of their school books the next day at Diagon Alley.

As Alice was still fidgeting with the banner and making sure that it didn't wrinkle too much in her bag, Lily leaned over and raised an eyebrow at Maggie.

"The day that Maggie McGonagall quits supporting the Montrose Magpies…" Lily muttered with a knowing smirk.

"Not a word of it, Evans," Maggie quipped back.

As soon as Alice had joined them, Lily beamed up at her two best friends.

"So ladies, what shall we do? Our last night of being children!" Lily said enthusiastically as she opened up her overnight bag and dumped out a plethora of sweets and candies. "I reckon the fun should begin with some sugar."

"But of course," Alice agreed dramatically as she shoved a chocolate cupcake in her mouth.

Maggie did the same.

"Gobstones?" Alice offered with a mouth full of jelly beans.

"Wizard's Chess?" Maggie countered, gesturing toward her dresser which housed her prized Wizard's Chess.

Lily made a face. "Why don't we do something memorable? Something we can tell our kids about when they start at Hogwarts!"

Maggie gagged in exaggeration. "I don't even want to think about kids right now, and I certainly don't want to create stories to tell them. I think I've caused enough mayhem at Hogwarts during my academic career, thank you very much."

"Why not?" Lily asked in a huff. She looked most displeased with Maggie.

Maggie harrumphed. "I don't know. I can't picture myself as a mum. Can you?"

"Of course I can," Lily said airily. Maggie furrowed her brow at the tone her friend was taking. Lily was not her usual slightly stern and confident self. No, in that moment of discussing little wizards and witches Lily suddenly had a look of elation and excitement in her eyes. "I wonder what house they'll be in."

"Between Mr. and Mrs. Gryffindor, I'd have to bet my gallons on Gryffindor," Alice mocked jokingly. Lily and James had been honored with the roles of Head Boy and Head Girl only last week. Maggie was quite honestly glad the role hadn't been given to her.

"I don't plan on having any children for a very long time, mind you lot," Maggie scowled as she laid on her stomach and ate some more sweets angrily.

"Are you and Sirius fighting again?" Alice asked dutifully.

"Not at all," Maggie replied coolly. "I just don't know if I'd have children considering this, er…social climate we are in."

"Fair point," Alice replied.

"Fine, agree to disagree." Lily muttered as she threw her dark red hair into a bun and relaxed against Maggie's bed frame. Lark came to curl up into her side. "We'll see what you have to say when Frank pops the question to you, Alice!" Lily laughed as she noticed Alice blush at the mention of her budding relationship with the highly respectable Frank Longbottom.

For a brief moment, Maggie pictured Lily as a mother. She would probably be running around the house, chasing small raven-haired children as they attempted to fly tiny broomsticks with James encouraging their antics. Maggie smiled thoughtfully. Alice would also be a great mother, Maggie thought to herself. Maggie frowned and laughed at the thought of Alice's slightly clumsy yet earnest and kind-hearted children, the spitting image of their mother.

Just as Alice was pulling out their old spell book just as Minerva came in the door. Seeing the esteemed Minerva McGonagall carrying a tray of hot chocolates and biscuits in pajamas and hair down was a most unusual sight for Lily and Alice.

"I hope you ladies don't mind, I went ahead and charmed the cups to keep refilling as need be. I don't suppose you'll be sleeping anytime soon. Just remember we leave for Diagon Alley at eight sharp to avoid all the crowds." Minerva quickly reiterated, her usual professor tone ringing throughout her daughter's room.

Alice, Lily and Maggie spent the rest of the night trading stories, laughing and eating just about enough sweets to make themselves absolutely sick.

When Minerva went to check on the girls close to midnight, she opened the door to her daughter's room and smiled at the sight before her.

Alice was laying sprawled out across her somewhat tattered quilt, several chocolate frog wrappers surrounding her and a bit of chocolate smeared on her cheek. For some unknown reason, Maggie's Montrose Magpies banner was tucked very carefully under her arm, as if she were cuddling it to sleep. Lily was laying quite majestically on her regal red and gold quilt, her dark red hair flowing gracefully. She was asleep with a smile on her face. Minerva quickly noted that she was in fact wearing James Potter's Quidditch sweatshirt.

Minerva chuckled lightly as she moved her eyes over to her daughter, who was sprawled lazily across both of her friends. For reasons unbeknownst to Minerva, she had a Quidditch helmet on her head. The older witch suppressed a laugh, having seen this event one too many times. Lark lay peacefully between all of the girls, as if keeping guard.

With a sad smile, Minerva quickly shut the door and headed to her own chambers.


	9. Farewell, Hogwarts

_*****Last chapter with the Marauders at Hogwarts, enjoy!*****_

Maggie stood on Platform 9 3/4 as she had so many times before but with a strange sense of sadness. It was as though she were saying a final farewell to an old friend, a very loyal and dear friend. She smiled wistfully at the Hogwarts Express, not wanting to ever forget the beautiful red train.

"And so we board for the last time," Sirius announced suddenly, his appearance slightly frightening Maggie.

"I thought we agreed to meet on the train, you nearly scared me to death!" Maggie exclaimed with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Sirius grinned one of those smiles that infuriated Maggie as well as intoxicated her. His grey eyes were gleaming and his magnificent black hair was even longer than it had been a few weeks prior.

"You should have known by now not to trust me," Sirius laughed as he removed Maggie's bag from her shoulder and placed it over his own. "Let's go on and find the others then, shall we?"

Once Lily and James had been found, the four friends rushed to find a compartment to sit in.

"I suppose you all received Dumbledore's letter last night?" Lily asked apprehensively, her green eyes instantly filling with urgency. Lily had never been one to discuss the severity of the Dark Lord but this past summer she had been the main supporter of joining in Dumbledore's resistance.

The three friends nodded in agreement.

"Where's Moony?" James asked suddenly.

"It's a full moon," Sirius replied casually. "He arrived to the castle early. I reckon we'll see him tomorrow sometime."

"Did he receive word from Dumbledore as well?" Maggie asked curiously.

"As far as I know, yes." James replied. "Fabian and Gideon too. I spent a week over at the Prewett's, Fabian and Gideon are the best duelists Hogwarts has ever seen. Dumbledore was sharp for asking them."

The friends all nodded in agreement.

"How are the Prewetts?" Lily asked suddenly. "I was always rather fond of Molly. She was always kind to us when we visited with Fabian and Gideon."

"Just as fine as can be," James replied. "In fact she and Arthur Weasley are expecting twins any day now. Can you believe it? Five boys! Arthur must be reeling. I love that little one Charlie. I can tell he's going to be a great Quidditch player."

"I wonder if they'll _ever_ have a girl in that family," Sirius laughed.

"I honestly doubt it," Maggie replied.

Later on that night, Maggie stirred restlessly in her sleep. She felt as though she hadn't been able to sleep in ages ever since Dumbledore came to extend the offer for the newly named Order of the Phoenix.

Carefully sitting upright in her bed so as not to disturb the sleeping Lily and Alice, Maggie carefully slipped on her shoes and threw a warm cloak over her shoulders.

She did not know exactly where she was going or why but she felt a strange sense of urgency to go to the Astronomy Tower.

Maggie walked briskly, taking in the beautiful sight of Hogwarts at night. She never had truly noticed how stunningly gorgeous the grounds were in the dark hours of the night.

When Maggie had reached the Astronomy Tower top finally, she quickly inhaled a sharp breath at who she found there.

"Isn't it a bit late for you to be out and about, McGonagall?" Sirius asked with a devilish grin on his face.

"I could say the same to you," Maggie quipped, with a stern face and raised eyebrow. Nevertheless, she took a seat next to Sirius.

"Once again, you place your trust in the wrong hands," Sirius smiled.

Maggie stared into his eyes, those dark grey eyes that somehow had always enchanted her.

"I trust you." Maggie said as simply as possible.

Maggie suddenly felt as though she could spend the rest of eternity sitting her beside Sirius, just peering out over the grounds of Hogwarts. She wondered how she could have ever been annoyed with this enchanting creature who sat right next to her. She inhaled his rich scent of eucalyptus and lavender. Then she leaned in to kiss him.

The kiss at first was slow and unsure, but as soon as Sirius reciprocated, she kissed him with more confidence. She felt as if she were floating on a cloud, somewhere far, far away. She didn't feel the cold September breeze on her face, in fact she didn't feel anything other than Sirius lips and eventually his tongue in her mouth.

As the two reluctantly parted for air, all Maggie could do was laugh, almost hysterically.

"Well if that's in response to my kissing skills I can't say it's entirely my fault, as I've only wanted to kiss one girl and she's been a bit of a stubborn—"

Maggie immediately cut Sirius off with another more intense and urgent kiss. She eagerly grabbed Sirius by his thin shirt and drew him closer to her. The heated kiss only intensified further when she ran her hands along his toned, almost sculpted abdomen.

"Perhaps," Sirius laughed as he pulled away from a disgruntled Maggie, who was looking perplexed at his removing himself from her searching hands. "We should take this somewhere else. I mean, by all means I love the idea of sharing this moment on the Astronomy Tower but the thought of Filch finding us here, well…"

"You might be right for once," Maggie smiled with extremely flushed lips.

"Being the excellent wizard that I am, happen to know a few secret places we can er…slip into," Sirius laughed as he brought the Marauders Map from behind his back. Maggie rolled her eyes at Sirius' wordplay.

Sirius grabbed Maggie by her hand and quickly the two sped off to find the secret passage they were looking for.

As they maneuvered carefully so as not to be seen, Maggie and Sirius approached a tattered looking and clearly unused small classroom.

"Must be the Alchemy classroom," Maggie noticed upon seeing the old and weathered textbooks with pictures of Nicolas Flamel on the cover. "I reckon no one signed up for it this year. That must be why it's empty."

"Well then we owe our entire class a grand thank you for this perfect space," Sirius grinned as he took Maggie by her hand and kissed her thoroughly.

The two broke apart momentarily as Sirius quickly summoned a few blankets and pillows for Maggie.

"This is a bit absurd isn't it?" Maggie asked breathlessly as she practically tackled Sirius onto their makeshift bed in the middle of the classroom.

"I love you." Sirius said suddenly and for the first time in her life Maggie did not see a hint of sarcasm or joking in his eyes.

"You do?" Maggie asked as she gently sat up on top of Sirius.

Sirius only nodded.

"And I plan on continuing to do so for many, many more years if you'll let me," Sirius replied as he looked deeply into those magnificent green eyes that he had come to adore so many years ago. "I've loved you since third year when you gave that oral presentation in Muggle Studies. The one that the Carrows jinxed you for after. I don't know…it was something in the way that you spoke of the Muggles that made me rethink everything I had been raised to believe. But you said it in such confidence, such grace that I don't think I'd heard anything as beautiful prior to that. You're a brilliant woman, scary but brilliant."

Maggie smiled, feeling as though her body was floating above the ground.

"I'm in love with you too Sirius Black," Maggie said urgently as she began to kiss him with heated urgency. The two laughed in between kisses, enjoying every bit of the moment that they were sharing with one another.

Maggie kissed Sirius again, much more passionately and began to slide one arm out of her robes before Sirius took hold of her arm.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked with a tone of concern. "I had anticipated our first time be somewhere much more pleasant…" Sirius noted as he looked around the room with slight distaste and embarrassment.

"Don't question me again," Maggie laughed as she pulled her robes completely off and kissed Sirius with a smile.

The next morning, Maggie woke up in her dormitory with a wide smile on her face. Her dark hair was completely tangled and her body felt only a bit sore but otherwise she had never felt better in her entire life.

Maggie was sure that she had never experienced anything quite like this before. She felt as though the entire world around her was different, as if nothing would ever be the same. With a light flutter in her stomach, she sat up and noticed that Alice and Lily were still fast asleep.

"Morning!" Maggie said brightly as she poured herself a juice at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Someone is quite happy this morning," Alice muttered as she rubbed her tired eyes and leaned against Frank tiredly.

"Yes, I have to agree," Lily mused as she eyed her friend carefully.

"There's no school rule against being happy is there?" Maggie countered with a teasing tone.

As the months carried on, Maggie was grateful for Sirius as her distraction that her time at Hogwarts was coming to an end. It was getting harder and harder to imagine her life outside of these walls.

Even though she had been offered an into position in the Auror department, Maggie had felt such an intense sense of dread that she often stayed up later than her friends and went on to study just to keep her mind occupied.

The last week of their seventh year came just as Maggie had dreaded and she had to ignore the tightening of her throat as she went down to the Great Hall for what was to be one of the last times she would see all of her friends gathered at the Great Hall.

Upon walking down to the Great Hall, Maggie lingered by the entrance just for a moment. The sight in front of her was one that made all thoughts of worry and anxiety suddenly flee.

Remus and Peter were bickering over something she could only imagine to be a trivial subject. Lily was very angrily patting down James' unruly hair, adjusting his glasses so that he looked in order. Maggie smiled as she noticed Lily kiss James briefly just as after she finished fixing his hair. Alice and Frank were eagerly chatting and looking at a shared parchment, which Maggie assumed to be the same one that Maggie received which was details outlining the instructions for their first year in the Auror Academy. Sirius was joking with Fabian and Gideon who were demonstrating a very intense and complicated jinx by the look of it.

"Quite a group of friends," a resolutely familiar voice said from Maggie's side.

A gentle yet firm hand gripped Maggie's shoulder. Maggie smiled up at her mother who was giving a loving look to her daughter.

"I'm going to miss them," Maggie said softly, not wanting to speak too loudly for fear of her voice cracking.

"The ones we love never really leave us, dear," Minerva replied simply. "You may part your ways but friendship as loyal as the kind that you lot possess never diminishes. I find that memories can be just as powerful as magic itself."

Maggie smiled thoughtfully. She knew her mother was right. She'd be training with Alice and Frank for at least another two years and there was no doubt in her mind that with the Order she'd be seeing her other friends quite commonly.

"I suppose so." Maggie laughed.

Minerva quickly adjusted her glasses and raised an eyebrow toward Sirius.

"And I assume we shall be seeing much more of Mr. Black than I care to admit," Minerva said with just a twinge of annoyance mostly covered by the slight smile she was wearing.

"I reckon so too," Maggie grinned as she noticed Sirius waving her over to join the rest of the group.


	10. Baby News

The year after graduating from Hogwarts proved to be one of the most trying times that the McGonagall family had ever faced.

With Maggie in between the Ministry, the Order and visiting her mother at any open chance, she felt as though there was never a time to take a break from it all. She relaxed herself in knowing that she worked best under these conditions, as idleness was not something that suited her well. But she still could not shake the feeling that something dreadful was just a moment away.

James and Lily had been the main orchestrators of the Order, seeing as Maggie, Frank and Alice all had Auror training to attend to. Fabian and Gideon had committed fully to tracking down Death Eaters and disposing of them. Remus and Sirius had the more complicated task of undergoing secret missions to learn the whereabouts of the more powerful wizards and witches under the Dark Lord's command.

Minerva had been sent on night missions directly ordered by the Ministry, in hopes that her Animagus form would be able to gain greater access to the Dark Lord's recruits. She did not tell a soul, even her daughter for fear that she would try and aid her mother should anything happen.

Sirius and Maggie had both agreed that they would live at Grimmauld Place just for a little while longer until they could find another safe and secure home. Maggie abhorred hearing Sirius' mother shriek every time she walked through the door and Kreacher was not like any of the house elves she had befriended at Hogwarts. She loathed him. Sirius had somehow convinced Maggie that this would simply have to do, seeing as his parents had passed on and Regulus was nowhere to be found so therefore, the house should fall to him.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months before she was able to find herself sitting in her mother's office at Hogwarts, the eerie silence of the castle proving to be a most welcome change in her hectic life.

Minerva had not yet come into her office and Maggie had assumed that she was off planning her courses with the other Professors in the staff room.

Maggie rested her head in her hand, suddenly feeling as though she had been hit by a train. Her entire body ached and she quickly stood up to find some sort of temporary relief in the form of a potion tucked away in her mother's desk.

"Looking for something?" a voice rang as Minerva stepped into her office, seeing her disheveled looking daughter searching through her desk.

"A potion or tonic," Maggie muttered painfully as she held her head with one hand and continued searching with the other. "My head's been killing me all day."

"I can sense as much," Minerva replied coolly as she approached her daughter and gently urged her to sit down.

Minerva quickly pulled out a tiny vial of a rose colored potion, which Maggie took gratefully and drank eagerly.

"Thanks for that," Maggie sighed as she lowered herself onto a nearby chair and ran her fingers through her hair.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, my dear?" Minerva smiled as she took a seat at her desk and observed her daughter carefully.

Maggie'e eyes were frantic and bloodshot. She had grave dark circles under her eyes and her skin looked abnormally pale, even by her own standards. There was not a hint of her normally rosy cheeks. Her hair looked somewhat knotted and matted but otherwise clean. She was sporting a new patch of red, irritated skin on her cheek.

"Run in with Dolohov," Maggie muttered carelessly as she gestured toward her cheek upon seeing her mother's questioning look. Minerva paled and Maggie swallowed hard, preparing herself for the coming lecture she was sure to get.

"How is Alastor?" Minerva asked suddenly, surprising Maggie who was sure that her mother was going to try to persuade her to take it easy at the Ministry. "My friend in the Auror department said that he had been appointed as your mentor recently."

"Just as fine as can be," Maggie relied with little interest. She rubbed the back of her neck forcefully, hoping to gain a slight bit of relief at the pressure. "He's a strange feller but probably the best Auror the Ministry has ever seen. Seems as though I see him nearly everyday between the Ministry and the Order."

Minerva nodded gravely, her eyes screaming in agony but her voice not saying a word.

"I went to school with him. He was quite studious back then, not nearly anything how he is today I'm sure." Minerva said in a somewhat snappy tone.

For the first time in awhile, Maggie smiled with a pained expression.

"Oh, I'm aware of your schooling with Moody," Maggie allowed herself a chuckle. "He says you turned him down on seven different occasions."

Minerva's eyes bulged before narrowing.

"Alastor Moody was certainly not my type and that is that," Minerva scowled.

Maggie smiled and waved her hands dismissively, not wanting to enrage her mother any further. She rose from her seat and went to approach her mother, smiling at the stack of Transfiguration essays sitting on her desk.

"I've missed you mummy," Maggie sighed contentedly as she wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulders and inhaled the only scent that could ever soothe her worries as a child and an adult.

"I've missed you too, love," Minerva replied as she kissed her daughter's cheek lovingly and smiled at the hug.

"Well I didn't come here for just a bit of tea and chatter," Maggie said somewhat nervously as she ran her fingers through her hair once again. The young witch gingerly released her mother from her arms and took a seat opposite of her desk.

"Well, what is it?" Minerva urged with concern in her eyes. "Is it something with the Order? Or Sirius?"

"I reckon it is partially involving Sirius," Maggie said in a voice so quiet that Minerva almost didn't pick up what she was saying. "I suppose I just feel as though things are going quite well for me, in fact I've been given a rare and most appreciated blessing. But I can't help but feel as though it is not the time or place for such…matters as this."

"I haven't any idea to what you might be referring," Minerva said earnestly, her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Come the start of summer I'll be taking a temporary leave of absence from the Ministry," Maggie replied, a bead of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Why, I certainly am pleased but what ever for, Maggie?" Minerva questioned, her face filling with even more confusion if possible.

"Come late September I'll be given another task," Maggie said through gritted teeth. She felt as though her head were detached from her body. For a brief second, she thought she was going to faint. Her body grew immensely clammy.

"I beg it isn't more dangerous than what you've been doing all year?" Minerva asked with worry laced in her eyes.

"Not quite," Maggie merely peeped, her voice somewhat cracking.

"Maggie! For Merlin's sake, out with whatever it is!" Minerva snapped.

Maggie swallowed. "I…well…unexpectedly, of course…well, mum…er…I am expecting." Maggie said as she felt all the air leave from her body. She was staring intently at her mother's teacup, not daring to look at her face.

"A child?" Minerva suddenly asked, in a tone that Maggie had never before heard her mother use before.

"I believe that is the term they use," Maggie half smiled, her eyes searching her mother's face frantically. "I know it's not perfect timing or anything of that sort and I even had my first doubts about it all…but I think it might be nice to have something joyful in these dark times. I know you probably think that's stupid." Maggie muttered as she felt her cheeks grow warm. She looked down at her hands and refused to look up.

Minerva stared intently at her daughter, opening her mouth to say something to chastise her but instead found no words. She looked upon the timid and ashamed face of her daughter and suddenly felt horrific for thinking of such thoughts. She looked at the young, beautiful witch with raven hair and beautifully colored eyes and felt nothing but absolute love for the young daughter she had raised.

"There are scarce few good things these days," Minerva smiled softly, her eyes becoming wet. "And when they do happen, in times such as this, it would do us well to celebrate it."

Maggie shot her head up at her mother's unexpected words. She looked at her with a dumbfounded expression and searched for any sign of anger that might have been missed.

"Really?" Maggie dared herself to ask.

"If I didn't mean it then I wouldn't have said it," Minerva quipped with a cheerful tone in her voice before she let out such a beautiful and melodious laugh that Maggie herself began to laugh and cry.

"I was so worried with that you might have thought!" Maggie exclaimed as she stood up and went to hug her mother as tightly as she could. She allowed herself to release the sob that she had been holding in.

"Well, I had certainly hoped you might wait until you at least finished establishing yourself in a profession, or traveled a bit more," Minerva admitted with a cock of her head as Maggie untangled herself from her mother.

"Traveling?" Maggie asked incredulously with a surprised laugh. "I thought you were going to say you wanted to see Sirius and I married before having a child."

Minerva scoffed. "I am not as archaic as you assume me to be," Minerva raised her eyebrow. "I am…what do the muggles call it? Ah, yes a feminist. Haven't you ever wondered why you were giving my last name as opposed to your fathers?"

"Because he was a spy for the Ministry and it was horribly dangerous to let people know he had a daughter?" Maggie asked as if it were obvious.

"Partially," Minerva rolled her eyes. "But there was much more to it than that. I received a lot of backlash from the Wizarding community for keeping my muggle last name. I thought it would create quite a stir to pass it down to you as well. I quite enjoyed infuriating the purebloods, as did your father."

Maggie let out an astonished laugh. "You are quite something else, mum."

"Well, what else did you expect of me?" she smiled at her daughter and then nodded her head at once. "Bring Sirius over tonight to the cottage. This calls for a celebration."

Later on that night, Maggie and Sirius took his new Motorbike to McGonagall Manor, after Maggie had argued endlessly that he should get rid of that thing once the baby was to arrive.

"All I'm saying is that perhaps we should look into those muggle contraptions for you and the baby," Sirius offered as he tucked his long hair into a small bun.

"A car?" Maggie snapped as she rolled her eyes. "What on earth would we need one of those for?"

"Perhaps it might be safer?" Sirius questioned as the two walked up the steps to Maggie's childhood home.

"Fine. Only if you get rid of that awful thing." Maggie snarled.

"And so the mood swings begin," Sirius sighed as he knocked on the door.

The door opened to McGonagall Manor and a warm, comforting breeze escaped through the door, gently touching Maggie's face.

Maggie searched for her mother but found the doorframe empty.

Sirius cleared his throat and eyed a few feet below Maggie's line of vision.

"Greetings, Miss McGonagall! Mr. Black!" a squeaky voice said as Maggie averted her eyes to an abnormally small house elf dressed in a clean tiny dress. "I do apologize for the hold in answering the door, Madam McGonagall required my help in the kitchens! I am sorry!"

"Apologies are hardly necessary," Maggie smiled as she and Sirius stepped into the warm house. "You can call me Maggie. It's a pleasure to meet you, miss. May I ask your name please?"

For a brief moment, the tiny elf looked as though she was going to faint. Her face paled even further and she wavered suddenly, just as Maggie caught her before the tiny creature toppled over.

"Are you quite alright?" Sirius asked with a most confused expression.

"There you are," Maggie gently prompted the elf to regain her composure as she took her tiny hand in her own.

"Madam's daughter is most kind!" the elf shrieked, looking superbly devastated. "Millie has never known a witch to call a house elf 'miss'! I have heard Madam McGonagall speak of young Maggie McGonagall's power but never of her compassion for us lowly creatures!"

"I'd hardly call house elves lowly," Maggie replied as she shook the elf's hand. "You may call me Maggie, Miss Millie. The pleasure is all mine. Now, if you don't mind in my asking, but where is my mother?"

"Master is preparing the last of the feast, miss!" Millie replied. "Millie offered her help to Madam McGonagall but she insisted on preparing the tart herself for you, young Miss!"

"She's quite stubborn, I'm aware," Maggie laughed before sharing a glance with Sirius. "Oi, Millie. Let me introduce you to this man. This is Sirius Black, my partner."

At the mention of Sirius' name, the house elf nearly had a repeated fainting episode.

"Oh, yes, yes," the elf said in a most horrified tone. "Millie has heard of the great Black family from Kreacher. I bow at your feet, Mister Black. I am most willingly at your service."

"Kreacher is a git," Sirius chuckled as he shook an aghast Millie's hand. "And I am nothing like the other Blacks so don't be afraid."

Maggie was at first confused but then recalled the mounted elf heads at Grimmauld Place and made a disgusted face.

"I see you've gone and met Millie," Minerva observed as she walked into the living room to give her daughter a kiss on the cheek and embrace Sirius stiffly.

"I have," Maggie said with a cocked eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that you were in the nature of owning house elves. It seems rather beneath us to enslave these poor creatures."

"Oh she's not for me," Minerva replied casually as she went to take Maggie and Sirius' coats as Millie nearly sprinted to finish setting the table. "I thought she might be helpful for you once the baby arrives. Beside, we can't go on and free all the house elves in the world, now can we? At least we can provide them with a proper home and treat them as equals here."

"Fair point," Sirius offered as he poured himself a bit of firewhiskey.

"Madam McGonagall is legend amongst us house elves!" Millie exclaimed with a reverent bow which ended in her nearly kissing Minerva's feet. "Millie never imagined the legendary and kind witch would ask her to be of assistance! Millie is most unworthy."

"Nonsense," Maggie and Minerva replied at once in the same instance.

"It would be but an honor to offer employment to you, Miss Millie," Sirius replied on behalf of the two women.

"Precisely. Tell me, Millie, have you learned to read yet? We should begin your lessons soon." Maggie asked as Millie succeeded in fainting this time.

"How much time do you plan on taking off from the Ministry?" Minerva asked later on that night as the three sat on the couch, warming by the fire.

"I reckon a few months before the baby is due to arrive and a few months after," Maggie replied as she played with her teacup. The truth was that she didn't want to take much more time off than absolutely necessary, as they were finally beginning to close in on the whereabouts of Bellatrix Lestrange, who had been the one witch Maggie was determined to hunt down.

"I say she takes the entire year off," Sirius replied, taking a large sip of his tea and looking at Minerva for approval.

"I have to say that I quite agree," Minerva sighed. Maggie looked at her mother indignantly. "However, I would be more than happy to assist in taking care of the baby. I don't think that Albus would mind if I were to cut back on a few of my classes."

"You'll do no such thing," Maggie raised her hand dismissively. "I don't want to discuss those things right now." Maggie said with a sigh and a tired look.

"Very well." Sirius noted although there was a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Have you considered any names yet for the child?" Minerva implored, her eyes looking quite excited.

"I've always fancied the name Hermione," Maggie answered nonchalantly with a shrug. "That is, if it's a girl. I've a feeling it is going to be a boy."

"I like the name Godric for a boy," Sirius said with an joyful tone. "I think that's quite well. But if he gets sorted into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff it might be a bit awkward."

"My son will be a Gryffindor," Maggie scoffed.

"Or daughter," Minerva laughed. "Regardless, I think those are fine names. It should be interesting to see a little one running around here."

"I certainly hope he or she has Maggie's disposition," Sirius laughed heartily. "I can't imagine you having to deal with another Sirius Black, Minerva."


	11. The Woes of Motherhood

Maggie McGonagall had a thin line of sweat above her eyebrow and a scowl seemingly permanently on her face. She quickly grabbed hold of her hair and threw it into a messy bun as she wiped the accumulating sweat from her neck.

She was nearing her sixth month of pregnancy and the effects were more than she had ever anticipated. The heat flashes were the worst of all, though she couldn't say that the morning sickness had been any better for her.

In fact, the pregnancy itself had taken quite a toll on the young witch, who had to move in to her mother's cottage in Hogsmeade mostly at the insistence of Sirius and Minerva who had proven to be a rather bossy duo.

In an exasperated sigh, Maggie relaxed herself onto the couch in her mother's living room, grabbing for a copy of Transfiguration Today.

"What say you, little one?" Maggie asked aloud, her hand gently tracing over her growing bump. "I say it is far too hot to be having a wedding, don't you? Even if it is Auntie Lily and Uncle James."

"Would Miss McGonagall care for an afternoon tea?" Millie asked suddenly as she took notice of Maggie's stressed out state.

"I am more than capable of fetching my own tea, Millie but thank you." Maggie smiled as she urged herself to sit up. She quickly walked over to the nearest bookshelf in the house and pulled down a copy of Beedle the Bard. "Have you been practicing your reading, Millie? We have just finished the alphabet haven't we?"

"Oh, yes, Madam! Yes! Millie has been most diligent in her practices of reading." Millie practically squealed as she clambered over to the floor of the living room and sat expectantly.

"I had anticipated nothing short of that," Maggie grinned as she made a move to open the book. "Go on and practice this section here while I go and make us some tea, Millie."

"Miss you would make a fine teacher," Millie pondered aloud as she flipped the cover of the book. "Has Miss ever considered becoming a professor like Madam?"

Maggie gently reached for two mugs from the cupboard, furrowing her brow at the elf's question. She had never in her life considered taking up teaching as a profession. Of course, she had often gone to great lengths to try and separate her identity from that as exclusively the deputy headmistress's daughter.

"I can't say I have," Maggie replied. "Having mum as a professor may have put a damper on that. And I am quite content with my position at the Ministry. Well, as soon as I head back after this little one."

"Has Miss and Mr. Black decided on a name for the little one?" Mille asked eagerly, her big blue eyes awaiting eagerly.

"Well we've only discussed a few but we both seem to agree on Hermione or Godric," Maggie replied as she poured a heaping amount of honey into her tea. Maggie chuckled as she stirred her tea, for she knew that her mother would chastise her for indulging in so much sweetness.

"Madam McGonagall insists that you have a sweet tooth, Miss," Millie said as she eyed Maggie's teacup carefully with a bit of apprehension. "Millie won't say a word if you promise not to drink all of the honey often, as Madam worries about the baby."

"Mother worries about everything, she always has," Maggie laughed cheerfully as she brought Millie another tea set and went to sit down on the couch. "Say, Millie. I haven't been to Diagon Alley in ages. I say we go and get you a new book to read, what say you?"

"Miss must not exert herself! It is not good for the baby. Miss must not waste precious energy on the lowliness of a common house elf!" Millie said indignantly as she harrumphed with crossed arms over her chest.

"Suit yourself," Maggie grinned. "But what would Madam McGonagall say if she found out you let me go to Diagon Alley all alone? That can't be very good for the baby either, now can it?" Maggie smiled to herself and secretly thanked Dumbledore for the article he gave her regarding some muggle studies involving a phenomenon called reverse psychology.

"Madam would be most displeased," Millie said dreadfully before looking up at Maggie. "Fine, miss. But we must only go for but a few moments. Not a second longer!"

"Yes, yes, now come on!" Maggie exclaimed, now thoroughly eager to get out of the house and to a bookstore no less! She felt her heart racing at the thought of getting some fresh air and perhaps conversing with someone other than her mother, Sirius or Millie.

Millie and Maggie arrived at Diagon Alley just before noon. The street was crowded with people, all sort of wizards and witches alike who clambered along diligently, knowing exactly where to go for their various needs.

"Ah, here we are," Maggie quipped excitedly as she opened the door to Flourish and Blotts. The sweet aroma of fresh parchment instantly filled Maggie's nose and she ushered Millie in with a new sense of anticipation.

"Good day, Miss McGonagall!" a familiar voice said to Maggie.

"Good day to you, Professor Slughorn," Maggie smiled warmly at her old Potions professor who was eyeing the protruding bump that Maggie was now sporting. As if egging him on to remark on the baby, Maggie rubbed her stomach thoughtfully. "I trust that my mother told you that I was expecting?"

"Merlin's beard, no!" Slughorn laughed nervously. "That woman is a vault, I say, a vault! I had no idea. I send my late congratulations to you, Miss. Tell me dear, tell me, how is Alastor Moody? Word travels at Hogwarts that you have been under his training in the Auror department."

"Aye," Maggie replied somewhat sadly. She felt a strange ache in the pit of her stomach that surely did not come from the baby physically but emotionally. "I've had to take a minor leave of absence but I will be back in the Auror department by Christmas. How has your last year of teaching been, Professor? I trust you are looking forward to retirement?"

Slughorn made a surprised face. "I hadn't the slightest idea that any knew of my upcoming retirement!"

"Being the daughter of the deputy headmistress has its priveleges," Maggie smiled teasingly. "But it wasn't my mother who told me. I saw your request to retire a few months ago in the Ministry. My friend Hestia Jones works in the education department. Well, Professor I must be going. I intend to find my dear friend Millie an interesting bit of literature today."

Slughorn made one of his classical bewildered faces. "Teaching a house elf to read! Always the revolutionary, McGonagall! Farewell!"

Maggie smiled as she gestured for Millie to follow her to the upstairs portion of the shop where the children's and picture books were located.

Once the two had selected an interesting and simple book for Millie to read, the two wandered back outside to Diagon Alley.

The warm sunshine was a most welcome surprise to Maggie who had not seen much of nature ever since she had taken her early leave of absence from the Ministry. Pregnancy had been one of the most daunting tasks she had ever experienced and she vowed every day that this would be the first and last McGonagall-Black. Of course there had been moments of pure joy and excitement but the constant thought of the looming war was something that was very efficient at blocking out most good times. For the first time ever, Maggie was actually quite excited to attend James and Lily's wedding, which at least would prove to be a night away from all of the madness she had been surrounded with.

As Maggie weaved in between the hoards of witches and wizards who filled up the overcrowded alley, she nearly lost her breath at the sight of one particular face amongst the crowd.

Maggie quickly readjusted her glasses, deeming herself either crazy or blind and mistaking one person as another.

"It can't be," Maggie muttered incredulously as she narrowed her eyes further and peered harshly at a black-haired, frantic yet chaotic looking witch that she was all too familiar with. "Bellatrix."

Maggie instantly reached for her wand and zoomed past the nearby onlookers who now noticed that a chase was going to ensue.

Bellatrix had looked remarkably different from her time at Hogwarts. Her eyes were heavily lidded, dark and uncompromising, even more so as time had passed. Dark circles adorned her once somewhat regal face and her hair looked to be matted and dirty.

Despite all of this, once she met Maggie's eyes, her lips turned up in her classic snarl and she raised one single eyebrow as if to beckon Maggie forth.

Not wasting a second longer, Maggie managed her best at a sprint and took after Bellatrix who managed to make a sharp turn into the corridor leading to Knockturn Alley.

"Miss must not enter Knockturn Alley!" Millie bellowed, her voice only momentarily startling onlookers, as this was not the voice of a normally well-behaved house-elf.

Despite Millie desperately tugging on Maggie's robes, Maggie bolted into Borgin and Burkes after Bellatrix who had suddenly disappeared from Maggie's sight once more.

"I see you and my cousin have started a wonderful little blood traitor family!" an all too familiar voice shrieked with a fair amount of amusement.

Maggie did not need to raise her wand any further than where it was, pointed directly at the witch who had been her sworn enemy since her days at Hogwarts.

"I see you're quite ready for a cell in Azkaban." Maggie snarled, her wit ever shining.

Bellatrix curled her lips up in a pleased smile. "I'd be careful what threats you make, half-blood. Mummy isn't around to save you this time. And neither is your beloved blood traitor."

"Ah, Bellatrix. Surely you know I am not one to offer an invitation only to take it back," Maggie snapped, her arm ever straight and ready to attack.

"It's a shame," Bellatrix pouted. "I wish Minerva had accompanied you today. It would've been excellent to wipe out your entire line one day."

" _Stupefy_!" Maggie bellowed but it was all too late.

Bellatrix had suddenly apparated in a dark and withering smoke, and Maggie stood stunned at the foot of the staircase in Borgin and Burkes before she realized where she had seen this type of apparating before. The Quidditch pitch.

Before Maggie had a chance to hit Bellatrix with another spell, several bursts of flames surrounded her on either side, the fire instantly flaming up and consuming various book and display cases around her.

There was only a brief instant in which Maggie could vaguely make out the appearance of Bellatrix, just as she was about to flee out of the front door.

She stared at the woman who had been so instrumental in aiding the Dark Lord, the woman who had rushed to join his ranks immediately after Hogwarts, the woman who had threatened her entire family, the woman who had represented everything she vowed to destroy and yet she could not bring herself to decide between the killing curse and the stunning curse.

In her moment of indecision, Bellatrix acted.

" _Crucio_!"

Maggie crumpled to the floor, a hot searing pain overwhelming her body. Her chest felt as though it were going to explode from the smoke and the pain. Her vision started to get foggy and her heart began to beat loudly against her frame.

She wasn't sure if it was an apparition or real life, but Maggie saw three red lights zoom over her crumpled body and the pain subsided, leaving her only with a dull and aching pain in her bones. Her last sight was Remus Lupin leaning over her body, gently putting a coat around her suddenly bleeding head.

Maggie stirred herself from her sleep, her throat burning from dehydration. She felt as though she had fallen off a broomstick in a nasty game of Quidditch, which was an event that she was all too familiar with. There was something constricting tightened around her head, a soft piece of fabric she suspected, as it was rubbing up against her forehead.

She gingerly opened up one eye to see the one person she had so been hoping would be by her side.

"I thought we agreed you were going to take it easy once you hit six months," Sirius said with the saddest of smiles.

"I thought we agreed that idleness doesn't sit well with me," Maggie croaked, gently taking Sirius hand in her own so that she could pull herself into a sitting position. When Maggie sat up, she suddenly became aware of the fact of all that she had been through. "The baby?" Maggie asked in a whisper of a breath.

"She's just fine as can be," Sirius smiled softly. "Perhaps a little tired from all of the potions they've been channeling to you, but otherwise just as healthy as can be. She must be used to her annoyingly active mother."

"She?" Maggie snapped unwillingly.

Sirius blushed and looked at his partner with a sheepish expression.

"Wasn't entirely my fault," Sirius explained as he ran his fingers through his hair, a trait that immediately told Maggie he was trying to weasel his way out of something. "The healer had to check and see if the baby was alright and well…I suppose a sort of spell they perform indicates the sex of the baby. It was all mandatory, Maggie. You should know your mother was quite pleased, not by your actions of course, but at the thought of a tiny Maggie. Hopefully a more relaxed version."

"And hopefully a young witch who will heed to the advice of everyone around her and not go chasing after Death Eaters," Minerva snapped as she suddenly appeared in the hospital wing, a most pleasing cup of iced water in her hand.

"Please say that water is for me!" Maggie said exasperatedly as she reached up to take it from her mother without a reply.

"What can I say? She's accustomed me to these hospital encounters. I know what she needs." Minerva sighed at Sirius who looked at her questioningly.

"Great, now that your thirst is all settled do you mind telling me what the bloody hell you were doing in Knockturn Alley?" Sirius snapped furiously.

Maggie glared at him. "I wasn't traversing through the dark arts stores if you were wondering obviously. I was getting a book with Millie—oh, Merlin! Where is she? Is she alright?" Maggie shrieked.

Minerva instantly put her hand on her daughter's head and brushed back some of her dark curls. "She is quite fine, feeling absolutely dreadful about this turn of events but otherwise quite well. She is completely unharmed."

Maggie relaxed again and at Minerva's imploring, drank from the water glass again. "Anyway, I was simply buying a book for Millie and I saw Bellatrix. So I went after her. She's one of the most wanted Death Eaters." Maggie said as it if were obvious as to why she did what she had done.

"While six months pregnant?" Sirius said through gritted teeth. "You were nearly killed! And the baby! What part of taking it easy was too difficult for you to understand, Maggie?" Sirius tone had risen to such a ferocious level that Minerva suddenly stared at him in such a stern manner that dared him to speak again.

"I don't know. I'm not…I don't know." Maggie confessed, coming up with no clear reason for her behavior.

"Of course not," Sirius growled as he stood up and ran his fingers through his hair stressfully. "All of us know that you didn't want to have a baby so soon, that much is clear. We all knew that it was a stretch for Maggie McGonagall to fill the role of a mother but do you really have to jeopardize the baby? She hasn't done anything! You owe it to her to quit this madness!" Sirius bellowed.

Maggie flinched and gritted her teeth. She had never been made to feel so small in her entire life and the worst part of it was that every word Sirius said was completely true.

"Perhaps now is not the time," Minerva snarled through a clenched jaw, her eyes giving off a most threatening warning glance to Sirius.

Sirius quickly caught on and nodded frantically. "I need to meet with Dumbledore. James and Lily had a run in with three Death Eaters lurking outside of a muggle village. We have to go survey the area now."

With a quick kiss on his partner's head, Sirius apparated.

"Don't say a word," Maggie muttered as she quickly blinked back tears and tightened her hair into a loose bun. "I know what I've done and it was stupid and you all deserve to harp on me but frankly, I don't want to hear it anymore. Yes, this mothering thing is a challenge for me and I've got to get used to it. I've accepted that. I don't know. She just…"

"She's your opposite," Minerva said softly as she brushed back more of Maggie's now sweaty hair.

"What?" Maggie whispered back.

Minerva smiled sadly. "Bellatrix Lestrange has always been your opposite, love. Where you are kind and brave and forgiving, she is cruel and cowardly and vengeful. She seeks to ruin people and you seek to protect them. It is far more than just a school days rivalry. She is the epitome of what you fear: destruction of everything you hold dear. But you must remember, just as I told you when you were young, to make any difference at all you must first take care of yourself and now, this child."

"She said something horrific," Maggie croaked as she let a few hot tears fall down her rosy cheeks. "About you and the baby. Sirius too, but the part about you and the baby really just got to me. I don't know what it was. But it just made me feel this sense of…I don't even know quite how to describe it. It was the scariest feeling in the world yet I've never felt more rage. I reckon that just goes to show that I'm not ready to be a mother, right?"

Minerva let a small laugh escape her lips as she leaned forward to kiss her daughter's clammy forehead. "My sweet girl, that is precisely what being a mother is."

Maggie sighed before she suddenly remembered why she was alive in the first place.

"Remus!" Maggie exclaimed as she shot up. "Is he alright? How did he find me?" Maggie questioned severely.

Minerva made a face. "Mr. Lupin? What does he have to do with anything?"

"He saved me," Maggie told her mother in a bewildered tone. "Or at least I thought I saw him...I thought he was there just as I was fading out. Maybe it was just an apparition."

"Perhaps," Minerva muttered in a worried tone.

Maggie sniffled once more before she wiped away the last of her tears and looked up imploringly at Minerva.

As if knowing exactly what to do to make her feel better, Minerva gently sat on Maggie's bed as the young witch leaned into her mother, resting her head in the crook of her arms, resting as peacefully as she had when she was just a little girl.

"Hermione Minerva." Maggie said in such a quiet voice that Minerva almost didn't hear her daughter.

"Pardon, dear?" Minerva asked as she looked down at her almost sleeping daughter.

"It's a girl. So her name will be Hermione Minerva McGonagall-Black."


	12. The Potter's Wedding

Maggie sat down at the wedding table, a rush of scarlet shadowing over her cheeks as she watched her best friends laugh and drink and enjoy each other's company on the dance floor. She noticed a small flock of the Weasley little boys running around and causing a small skirmish which a very embarrassed Arthur Weasley quickly ran to diffuse.

Ever since her little confrontation with Bellatrix, Maggie had been under strict orders from everyone to take it easy and most importantly, not exert herself on things that could be avoidable. Apparently having fun at her best friends' wedding was avoidable.

"Enjoying yourself, are you?" Remus grinned as he trotted over and sat beside Maggie who was looking obviously displeased with her current state.

"I can't remember a more exciting time I've had," Maggie smiled back sarcastically. "I think it may even rival the time when you, James and Sirius set all of those toads in my bathroom on my fifteenth birthday."

Remus smiled. "Now, I am sure that was only James and Sirius. In fact, if memory serves correct, I tried to stop them."

"Oh, I believe you," Maggie laughed, gently pushing some hair out her face. As she turned to look at her friend closer, she noticed a large gash right by his neck. The wound seemed to be no more than a week or two old. "Remus, what were you doing in Knockturn Alley?"

Remus seemed to be taken aback by the question as he ruffled his brown hair a bit and smiled sheepishly.

"So you did remember that part, did you?" Remus asked, a small glint in his eye as he stared at Maggie without saying anything further. "Wolfsbane."

"Why?" Maggie asked in an alarmed tone. "You could have just asked me to brew it for you. I'd be more than happy to help you. Merlin knows I can't do anything else but read at home these days."

"Perhaps I'll take you up on it next month," Remus nodded his head. "James used to brew it for me back at Hogwarts but you know, I didn't want to bother him with that especially close to the wedding. He was so busy between planning all of this and working with the Order."

Maggie smiled softly, looking at the selfless man that Remus had grown into. He had always been a bit different than Sirius and James. Maggie now knew why her mother had secretly favored Remus. He truly was a kind, thoughtful and brave young man.

"Well, I certainly owe it you next full moon then." Maggie grinned as she stood up and patted Remus shoulder gently. "Thank you, Remus. You are a good man and I am so grateful that you are my friend."

Remus smiled up at Maggie with soft eyes with a hint of sadness in them. Maggie noticed the stillness that seemed to speak volumes so she made her move of bidding farewell to Remus and walked toward the table where the Weasley family was at.

"Evening, Molly, Arthur," Maggie smiled as warmly as she could while a tiny pair of red-headed twins were wrestling at her feet. Maggie silently reminded herself to warn her mother of these two boys who were surely going to be a handful at Hogwarts.

"Merlin's beard!" Arthur sighed, his face retorting into that of pure exasperation. "Charlie! Charlie, grab a hold of Fred. Good boy, good boy—er, Bill! Bill, please try and capture George before he gets to the cake table. Oh, blimey! Sorry, Maggie. Hello, how are you?"

"No apologies necessary, I imagine I'll be in the same position in a few years." Maggie laughed as she took a seat by the only Weasley boy who was sitting at the table. He had a stiff posture and his eyes were focused straight ahead but he managed to sneak a few glances over at Maggie shyly. "And who might you be, little one?"

"That's Percy," Molly sighed with a fond glance at her son. "He's our only behaved son. Percy, go on and say hello to Maggie. Her mother will be your professor at Hogwarts someday."

At the mention of Hogwarts, Percy suddenly averted his gaze toward Maggie with a newfound anticipation.

"What does your mummy teach?" Percy asked, his sharp blue eyes watching Maggie sternly.

"Transfiguration," Maggie replied. "Do you know what Transfiguration is, Percy?"

Percy nodded his head eagerly and nearly spilled a glass of water which Maggie quickly went to catch. Molly smiled apologetically at Maggie who simply waved her off in response.

"T-that would be what daddy does!" Percy exclaimed. "When he does that trick that Georgie and Freddy like! The one with the goblet turning into a mouse!"

"It's a _rat_ , Percy," another red-headed boy said, this one a few years older and looking thoroughly annoyed that his brother was mistaking animals.

"That'd be Charlie," Arthur explained with a smile. "He's very into magical creatures, or any creatures at all really. And the oldest one right here assisting with the twins, that is Bill, our oldest. He'll be going to Hogwarts next year, won't you, Bill?"

Bill blushed a bit and nodded, barely managing to give off the faintest of smiles.

"Excellent!" Maggie smiled. "What house do you think you'll be in, Bill?"

"Gryffindor," Bill said softly, his vibrant red hair almost covering his beautiful blue eyes.

"I certainly hope so," Maggie smiled as she began to stand up. "Well, Arthur, Molly, boys, I see my own mother glaring at me so I must be off. You boys listen to your mother too, I hope?" Maggie asked with a wicked grin on her face.

The three older boys nodded their heads vigorously while the tiny twins stuck their tongues out at Maggie.

"I never anticipated that Molly and Arthur would have so many children, all boys nonetheless!" Minerva muttered once Maggie finally made her way over to the table where her mother and Dumbledore sat.

"They're delightful," Maggie grinned as she took a seat by her mother and rested her head on her shoulder. "Those two little ones might be a handful, though. You should look out for them once they get to Hogwarts. All Gryffindors without a doubt."

"Well I certainly imagine they give Molly enough to do so that she doesn't have to worry about Fabian and Gideon too much," Dumbledore said casually as he poured a glass of butter beer for himself. "Miss McGonagall, enjoying your time off from the Ministry, are you?"

Maggie scoffed and sat up. "I can't think of a worse form of punishment honestly. The whole notion of pregnancy is absolutely horrific, but I am happy to report that we should be expecting little Hermione within the next two months."

"Hermione _Minerva,_ " Dumbledore grinned with a gleam in his eyes. "Minerva was just boasting to me about that the other day."

"I certainly was _not_ boasting," Minerva snapped.

Taking this opportune moment to change the subject, Dumbledore averted his gaze toward Maggie.

"Would you like to take up a post as the Potions professor for a bit?" Dumbledore asked suddenly, not at all fazed by the sudden turn the conversation had taken.

"Pardon?" Maggie and Minerva asked in unison.

Dumbledore smiled. "Tell me now, do you two often do that? Would you say that is a genetic phenomenon or merely shared characteristics?"

"Albus, I i _mplore_ you practice the art of concentration," Minerva sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, a usual occurrence when she was in the same area as Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, yes. So, Miss McGonagall? Have you ever considered teaching as a profession? It certainly won't be as exciting as your Auror position but I imagine it would provide a bit of stability for you at least until the child gets a bit older, not to mention incredibly safer. I trust you know that Horace will be leaving us next year?"

"Right," Maggie said stiffly, still not sure what to respond to this professor. She felt slightly irritated with him offering a "safe" job to her but she did not want to disrespect Dumbledore or elaborate on any uncomfortableness that his question posed to her.

"Well, the offer still stands. You can pick up after Horace should you choose." Dumbledore smiled as he stood abruptly and peered across the room. "Merlin! There is Fleamont, I haven't seen him in ages!" With that being said, Dumbledore gallantly trotted off to converse with James' father and mother who were smiling warmly.

"You must take it!" Minerva nearly shouted, taking her daughter's hands firmly in her own. "You must! That way I can keep an eye on both of you. It would be exceptionally safer than Auror business not to mention I'll get to see the little one every day and watch over her. You'll consider it won't you? Please?" Minerva asked, her eyes full of a deep longing and worry that Maggie had not seen before.

Maggie grimaced. "I'll consider it—wait a moment, I didn't say I would take it…I'll consider it. I happen to like my job at the Ministry, mother. I wish you all would just appreciate the fact that I am good at being an Auror for once."

Minerva scoffed so loudly that her witch's hat had to be readjusted before she spoke again.

"My dear, no one has ever questioned your abilities in the Ministry. We all know you are one of the best Aurors that the Ministry has ever seen. The matter at hand is simply that we wish to see you safe."

"I never saw myself as a Professor!" Maggie sighed in frustration as she rubbed her now very large stomach. "I always thought I'd do something great, something—oh, mum! I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…oh, I don't know! It's all so confusing."

Minerva smiled softly at her daughter. "I know precisely what you mean. But sometimes the best professors are those who sacrificed their greatness for the sake of rearing great students. The choice has always been yours and yours alone, my love. I trust that you will make the right decision as always. Now excuse me, Horace keeps motioning me over and I'm afraid if I don't go, he'll come and bore our ears off."

With a quick kiss on the head, Minerva left Maggie alone to ponder on what her mother had just said to her. She had an extremely uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach, very comparable to the time when her mother warned her not to eat twenty chocolate frogs but she did anyway and got sick. Maggie wondered if mothers were just automatically inclined to always be right.

"Can you believe it?" Alice beamed as she and Lily skipped over to sit down on either side of Maggie. "James and Lily Potter! And we thought she'd never give him a chance!"

Maggie laughed at her friend who seemed to be beaming despite all of the intense stress and scrutiny that the Auror department had been facing in their lack in efficiency at catching dark wizards as of late.

Lily grinned happily and moved to hug her two best friends.

"Oh, ladies, the best is yet to come," Lily smiled dreamily as she kissed both of her friend's heads gleefully.

Maggie smiled fondly at her two best friends who had so much on their plates yet managed to balance it all in grace and faith in each other. She suddenly felt horrible for her constant complaints of pregnancy. If these two women could face death nearly every day and still smile as broadly as they were then she could surely be grateful for the little girl growing inside of her.

All at once, the thought of being a professor wasn't too bad. Maggie pictured her little girl sitting in her mum's chambers, a copy of _Beedle the Bard_ at her feet as she eagerly asked her mother to read it to her.

"Yes, it certainly is," Maggie laughed as she went to wipe a tear away.


	13. Welcome, Hermione

Short chapter, I know but I wanted to keep Hermione's introduction simple and cute! All feedback is greatly welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for reading! Comment any scenes or moments you'd like to see take place.

Maggie stared at the tiny human being resting on her lap. She felt a surge of emotions that she had never experienced before. Her entire focus was on the tiny brown-haired little girl in front of her. Chocolate brown eyes lookup up at her curiously, a slight glare on the baby's face.

"Well, she certainly inherited the McGonagall icy stare," Sirius laughed as he brushed back a few of the baby's chocolate curls. "Curious that she has none of our features, though. Say Minerva, did Elphinstone have brown eyes? My parents both had the grey eyes and black hair like Regulus and I."

Minerva adjusted her square glasses and gently scooped up her granddaughter from her daughter's lap. As she pulled the baby close to her, her she smiled.

"I daresay that same exact shade," Minerva smiled with glistening eyes. "Although that mound of untamable hair certainly belongs to you and Maggie, Sirius."

At the mention of untamable hair, Sirius and Maggie both sheepishly tried to fix their respective hair, making little improvement in the end.

"She certainly is alert," Maggie observed while adjusting herself on the hospital bed to gain a closer look at her daughter who was snuggly wrapped up in her grandmother's arms. "I've never seen a child look so attentive. Do I sense a… _Ravenclaw_?"

"Rubbish!"

"Nonsense!"

Maggie laughed at the indignant responses that Sirius and her mother instantly snapped at her for mentioning another House aside from Gryffindor.

"So I suppose we can go on and invite James and the lot to come see her then?" Sirius asked, his eyes looking pleadingly at the two witches.

"Perhaps only for a little while," Minerva sighed. "She's just a few hours old anyway. We don't want either of them to get too worked up with all of the visitors."

"Yes, Professor," Sirius laughed as he kissed Maggie quickly and left the ward to go send his Patronus off.

"She's _clearly_ a Gryffindor," Minerva muttered as she looked down lovingly at her daughter's tiniest creation.

"We shall see, mum," Maggie grinned as she gently took one of her daughter's hands in her own. "You'll be brilliant in any house won't you, Hermione?"

The tiny girl cooed and smiled up at her mother and grandmother who instantly swooned and starting giggling at the little girl.

"She's absolutely beautiful, love," Minerva smiled as she went to pass Hermione back to her mother. "She looks so much like your father. And I'd know that unruly hair anywhere. I can't believe my baby has gone and had her own baby."

With her last little remark, Minerva let out the tiniest of sobs and quickly dabbed her tartan handkerchief at her eyes furiously, quickly glancing on either side of her so as to ensure that no one saw her crying.

"Oh, mum," Maggie laughed as she pulled Minerva in for a tight embrace. "I'll always be your wee one. And so will little Miss Hermione Minerva. Yes, you will, Hermione! Oh look, mummy! She's smiling up at you."

"Oh!" Minerva suddenly exclaimed as she reached into her traveling bag and pulled out a gift wrapped in tan wrappings. "I almost forgot. Here is her first present. Of course it won't be much use to her now but I imagine if she takes after us in the slightest that she'll be an avid reader."

" _Hogwarts: A History?_ " Maggie chuckled as she ripped the wrappings off to reveal one of the first books she herself had ever read. "I'm sure she read it religiously before she goes off to Hogwarts, even though her mum and grandmother will be professors there."

Minerva stared at her daughter incredulously. "You…you accepted the position for Potions professor?"

"Well the incoming students certainly need someone comparable to Slughorn and seeing as I was the best in my class it only made sense." Maggie said simply, her haughtiness clearly not having the effect she had wished.

"I never thought you'd actually take it," Minerva gasped, still quite shell-shocked.

"I've been known to surprise people often," Maggie smiled distractedly as she took Hermione's hand in her own and kissed her nose.

Before either witch could elaborate on the teasing position, Lily, James, Alice and Frank came into the maternity ward. James was carrying the tiniest broomstick that Maggie had ever seen as Lily quickly came and set down fresh lilies on the bed stand near Maggie. Alice and Frank, just married a few days before, were carrying loads of pink presents and blankets.

"I'll let you lot enjoy your time," Minerva smiled as she stood up and kissed her daughter's head before adding, "I am so proud of you, my love. She is going to be the brightest witch of her age." With a final few kisses, Minerva took off out of the ward to send an owl off to Albus announcing the new of her granddaughter.

"Oh let me see my goddaughter!" James bellowed as he immediately went to kiss Maggie on the forehead and eagerly took Hermione from Maggie's arms. "Oi, Padfoot. I'd recognize that messy hair anyway. She looks about the right build for a Seeker doesn't she, Mags?"

"Who knows if she'll even fancy Quidditch, James," Lily rolled her eyes as she leaned in to sit on Maggie's hospital bed, Alice quickly joining Maggie's other side.

"Blasphemy," James muttered. "Every McGonagall loves Quidditch."

"I reckon Sirius has finally asked you two to be the godparents?" Maggie smiled expectantly at Lily.

"And we assured him that we would of course be honored," Lily grinned, gently leaning in to hug Maggie.

"She certainly is a tiny thing," Alice cooed as James passed Hermione over to Alice. "She looks a bit like you Maggie! First year Maggie McGonagall had the same exact hairstyle I daresay."

Everyone erupted into laughter as a blushing Maggie rolled her eyes.

"I've actually got something to ask you," Lily smiled knowingly, a sharp twinkle in her eye.

"Actually, we both do." Alice declared, her face full of pure joy.

"Well?" Maggie asked expectantly.

"Will you be our child's godmother? You and Sirius? I meant to ask you this morning but you ended up having little Miss Hermione." Lily smiled.

"Frank and I are expecting as well!" Alice gushed.

Maggie suddenly felt a surge of pure love flow throughout her. At this moment in time, the world was perfectly all right with her.

"I would be honored."


	14. October 31st, 1980

_**And here it is, October 31st, 1980... we all know what happened on this night. As a side note, I realize now that Hermione was a bit older than a year and a half so please excuse that point! Stay tuned for the aftermath of the Potters dying. Thanks for all the reviews and follows!**_

A year and a half old Hermione sat on the floor of her mother's quarters in Hogwarts looking thoroughly displeased with her current situation. She had a few magical toys laying around her but she was only interested at glaring at her mother who she was sure was completely ignoring her. With an angered yell, Hermione slammed one of her toys down on the floor, barely making a loud enough noise for Maggie to glance down at her daughter.

"My fifth years have two exams this week and I haven't planned any of the questions, little one," Maggie said distractedly as she continued flipping through various textbooks on her desk.

Hermione growled again and slammed another toy down on the floor. This time, a few books flew from Maggie's bookshelf and landed in her fireplace.

"Hermione! You mustn't use your magic like that, love," Maggie exclaimed as she quickly rose from her desk and went to gather her daughter in her arms. "What have we been over, kitten? If you're mad at mummy or daddy you have to use your words. Say 'mummy.'"

Hermione stuck her bottom lip out and tears quickly started to flood her tiny brown eyes as she barely whispered, "Mummy."

"There we are, sweet girl," Maggie laughed as she rocked a now crying Hermione and gently brushed her chocolate brown hair down to comfort her. "Now what are we crying about, hm? Are you tired? Let's go read a book, shall we?"

Maggie went to her bookshelf to collect a book for her daughter and then went to sit down on a large plush red chair beside the fire.

"Babbity Rabbity? Or our favorite, _Hogwarts: A History_?" Maggie pondered as Hermione cuddled up cozily in her mother's arms.

"You should take her out to see some sunshine every now and then, you know. After all, it is All Hallow's Eve." a voice chastised. Minerva McGonagall had let herself into her daughter's quarters and immediately went to sit across from her daughter and granddaughter.

"It's generally considered polite to knock, you know," Maggie mirrored her mother's chastising tone with a smile as she shifted Hermione so that she could see her beloved grandmother.

"I don't recall you ever knocking before entering during any of your years at Hogwarts," Minerva quipped seriously.

"Because you are my mother. It could've been an emergency." Maggie replied simply.

"I would hardly classify an attempt to evade detention as an emergency," Minerva scoffed as she took off her tartan scarf.

"And you never did relieve me of any given detention so where are we going with this?" Maggie sighed as she stood up and passed a giggling Hermione to her mother who took her enthusiastically.

"Hello, my little kitten," Minerva cooed as she wrapped her arms around Hermione and kissed her. Hermione in turn squealed at her grandmother's doting of her.

"I haven't planned any of my exam questions," Maggie snapped as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Slughorn left the fifth years in absolute disarray. I think he got a tad messy in his last year. I reckon I'll have to continually load up on exams to fully examine where the students are at in their studies."

"If you start out the year with exams after exams your students will be sure to hate you," Minerva advised as she stood with Hermione and walked over to observe her daughter's messy desk full of parchment and books and ink.

"I suppose I won't have a choice," Maggie snapped. "Sirius hasn't been home in nearly three weeks. I've always been a loyal member of the Order, mum, and you know that but I would at least like to be in the loop. Since when does motherhood relieve me of all duties pertaining to defeating the Dark Lord? It's as if I can't do anything these days! Not to mention the fact that I haven't even seen Lily and James in nearly six months."

The last part struck a chord in Maggie and she felt her chest tightening. Her eyes began to water a bit before she pulled herself together and furiously wiped away a tear.

Minerva quickly went over to her daughter and pulled her in a tight embrace as a sad looking Hermione stared up at her distraught mother.

"Lily and James will be just fine," Minerva comforted her daughter as she pulled her in even tighter. Hermione was now uncomfortably wedged between her mother and grandmother.

"I hear Harry has Lily's eyes," Maggie smiled sadly as she pulled Hermione from her mother and sat her gently on her lap. "You hear that, Hermione? You'll have a friend soon enough."

"I took notice that Remus has been missed lately," Minerva said as she stared at her daughter intently.

"Sirius has this mad idea that Remus might be the one slipping information," Maggie dismissed. "It's absolutely ridiculous."

"Werewolves are known to be…outcasted, my dear," Minerva said gingerly. "Perhaps a bit of resentment may push one over—"

"Nonsense!" Maggie snapped suddenly as a startled Hermione looked up at her. "How can you even say that?" Maggie demanded furiously.

"I am merely observing the state of matters!" Minerva rose to her feet, her face suddenly pale and worried. "You and Sirius have started a family, as have James and Lily…Alice and Frank. Remus might feel left out and with a majority of the werewolves joining the Dark Lord it may be wise to keep out distance from him."

"We've known him since he was a boy! Since before he was bitten!" Maggie roared, her chest heaving. She took a deep breath and went to place Hermione in her high chair.

"Do you think I fancy the idea?" Minerva snapped angrily, her glasses nearly falling off of her nose. "I wouldn't wish to see any of my students behind the Death Eater mask! But I have! All too many. The LeStranges, the Blacks, the Goyles, Crabbes…and each one breaks my heart but it has taught me well that these times have drawn forth the worst in people, Maggie. It simply cannot be ignored!"

"Remus would never betray his friends," Maggie snarled. She had never been so fierce toward her mother before but she had also never been so appalled by her.

"Someone has been relaying information to the Dark Lord, that much is obvious," Minerva said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Then they'd have better luck looking for someone else," Maggie said firmly, her eyes narrowed and stern. "Why haven't we looked into Peter yet?"

Minerva gasped. "Peter?" she nearly choked.

"He might be weak but he can be easily manipulated," Maggie replied confidently. "I know Dumbledore won't hear me out on him but maybe you can advise him. He might change his mind if two people bring it to his attention."

"Peter Pettigrew is surely not Death Eater material," Minerva nearly laughed.

"A lot of his followers weren't Death Eater material when they attended Hogwarts," Maggie said coldly.

"You're frightened," Minerva observed suddenly as she took in the whole of her daughter. Maggie's eyes were sunken and clouded over. There were severe dark circles under her eyes and her skin looked almost grey. There was no hint of the girl who once happily roamed the halls of Hogwarts just a few years before.

"Who isn't?" Maggie deflected, turning to sit down by Hermione and avoid her mother's intense gaze.

"You've been having dreams," Minerva stated more so than asked.

"Again, everyone has been having nightmares," Maggie shrugged her shoulders as she conjured a biscuit and handed it to a now giggling Hermione.

"You are a terrible liar." Minerva said pointedly as she cocked her head to the side and waited expectantly.

"The Potters," Maggie suddenly confessed, her voice full of pure agony and fear. Minerva cringed at the way her daughter spoke. It was fearful and shaky. Never in her life had Maggie used such a distraught tone before. The atmosphere in the room seemed to grow cold and dark.

"You worry that he will find them? Even with the Secret-Keeper?" Minerva questioned in a surprised tone.

"You know as well as I do that someone is not loyal to the Order," Maggie replied honestly. "I keep having this dream, this horrible dream of Lily screaming. It can't mean anything, can it? I'm not a Seer or anything of the sort. This shouldn't even be happening to me, right?" Maggie looked desperately into her mother's eyes, mirroring the fear that she had shown when she was just a little girl.

Before Minerva could reply to her worried daughter, a silvery Phoenix patronus swept into the room, causing a frightened Hermione to quietly cry.

"Lily and James Potter have been attacked…Godric's Hollow…Rubeus Hagrid is on his way before the Muggles arrive…" the voice of Dumbledore roared quickly, then just as fast as it had come, the patronus vanished.

"No!" Maggie screamed so loudly the shout itself drove her to her knees. Maggie felt all of the air in her body suddenly disappear. As she waited for the sobs to shake her body, nothing came out. With shaking hands, she jolted up and ran toward her wand which had been resting on her bookcase.

"No, no!" Minerva suddenly bellowed as she grabbed a hold of her barely taller daughter. She gripped her arms so tightly that she feared she might have broke the skin but Maggie did not care in the slightest.

"Let me go!" Maggie snarled with such intensity that Minerva felt her heart break instantly. "They might still be alive! I have to go! Lily might still be in there!" Maggie nearly screamed, her whole body racking with shakes.

"And what will you do?" Minerva shouted back.

Suddenly, in a fit of pure rage, Maggie felt her body surge with magic and she pushed her mother back from her grip. "Watch Hermione!" And in a brief second, she apparated to Godric's Hollow.

Maggie stared at the remnants of the Potter's cottage and in an instant she knew that Lily was not alive. Nor was James.

Without ordering the steps herself, Maggie walked toward the shattered cottage and bolted through the front door.

First she saw James on the floor, his body stiff and still, his wand nowhere near him. Maggie felt nothing as she fell to the ground and touched his cold hand where his wedding ring was worn. At the touch of his hand, Maggie felt as if all the joy had left from the world. For a long moment, she did not feel as if she could ever move again. There would never be another joke, another prank, another uniquely James Potter word or comment to ever escape his mouth again. She would never again see his eyes light up as he talked about Lily or Harry or Quidditch. She would never again have her best comrade at arms. No. James Potter was dead, as dead as can be.

"Lily," Maggie choked out, her voice barely allowing her to use it.

As Maggie used her last bit of strength to make her way upstairs, she released the sob that she had been holding in since she received Dumbledore's patronus. Just a few feet from her lay the body of her one true best friend.

Lily lay strangely peacefully on the floor, her dark red hair lying still. Maggie stared at the body of her best friend, waiting to see an eye move or her lips twitch up in a smile. Nothing changed. Lily's body remained still and so Maggie fell to her knees and let out every ounce of heartbreak that had broken down her soul.

Maggie cried and sobbed and screamed, fighting as hard as ever to push away any happy memory she had of Lily, seeing as it would only destroy her further.

As Maggie took her friend's hand in her own, she found herself producing a nonstop flow of tears. Her chest felt as thought it might explode. Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder. Maggie did not turn to see who it was, for at this time she invited death welcomingly.

Minerva McGonagall kneeled beside her daughter and enveloped her in such a tight embrace that Maggie could only stay in place.

"We must go," Minerva whispered as she gently picked up her daughter from the ground and wiped her own tears way furiously. "Love, we must go before the muggles arrive."

Maggie only nodded and looked up at her mother with pure red eyes. "Hermione?" she croaked, wanting only to hold her daughter as close to her as possible.

"With Pomona," Minerva responded softly, taking her daughter's hand.

With one last glance at Lily on the floor, Maggie nodded and the two apparated back to Minerva's cottage in Hogsmeade.

Maggie sat with a blanket over her, a cup of blistering hot tea in between her hands. She stared at the fire in front of her, not wanting to look at anything else around the house for fear that it would bring James and Lily back to mind.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Maggie heard brief conversation including her mother's usual question to the intruder. Within a moment, Maggie recognized Dumbledore's voice but did not care to turn her head.

Pomona Sprout also entered the house a few moments later, gingerly approaching Maggie who, overcome with grief, went to grab Hermione from her and clutch her sleeping daughter tightly to her chest.

"I am so sorry, Maggie," Pomona whispered as she gently touched Maggie's shoulder and quickly left.

Minerva and Dumbledore sat on either side of Maggie, both looking extremely apprehensive and knowing. Maggie knew in an instant that they both were thinking of how to explain something to her.

"Maggie," Dumbledore said softly as he stared intently into her eyes. "I am so sorry for the loss you have faced. There are no words in which can ever alleviate your pain I am afraid."

"The Secret Keeper," Maggie croaked out in a broken voice. Her voice was cold and unrelenting. "Who was it?"

Dumbledore cast a glance at Minerva who nodded for him to continue.

"Maggie, there is no easy way to say this," Dumbledore said with a pained voice. "Sirius Black was the Secret Keeper for the Potters."

Maggie heard the words but did nothing to imply that she registered them. She continued staring at the fire and wrapped her blanket more tightly around a peacefully sleeping Hermione.

"Love," Minerva began as she went to sit beside Maggie. "The Dementors have been sent out to find Sirius."

Perhaps it was the shock of losing her two closest friends or perhaps it was the suspicion of her lover all along that she had spent months trying and failing to bury deep down. Maggie decided years on, after much reflection, that it perhaps was a combination of the two. She felt nothing. She heard nothing that made sense to her. She only felt the small child in her arms and her mother's hand on her own.

"Let them find him." Maggie said resolutely as she stood up and carried Hermione away to her mother's bedroom.


	15. Hermione Granger

_**So just to clear some things up, this story obviously isn't entirely canon so just me casual disclaimer lol! And to respond to some comments, Sirius Black actually was sent to Azkaban for life imprisonment without a trial, according to**_ _ **The Prisoner of Azkaban**_ _ **. Additionally, the Dementors were employed by the Ministry up until right around Voldemort's overtaking of the Ministry in**_ _ **The Deathly Hallows**_ _ **. Again, thanks for all the reviews and hopefully you can overlook some of the cracks! Thanks for all of the feedback!**_

"You mean to tell me that you won't even allow me to see him?" Maggie snapped irritably, her voice getting more and more unsteady. She was now visibly agitated as she paced around the front room of McGonagall Manor.

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore responded sadly.

Nearby, Minerva blinked her eyes quickly and turned her head to allow a tear to disappear before she addressed her daughter.

"Although I honestly cannot speak well of the Dursleys, we must trust Albus' advice on the intricacies of the blood charm," Minerva said pleadingly as she took her daughter's hand in her own and sighed tiredly.

"They left him in my care!" Maggie said indignantly as she quickly snatched her hand away from her now startled mother. "I am his godmother. I am his only family now with that—that _monster_ betrayed James and Lily! Is this because you don't trust me, Dumbledore? You think that I somehow knew of Sirius' disloyalty? Sirius is no one to me, now. He's nothing but—"

"My dear!" Albus stood up immediately and stared at Maggie disbelievingly. "This is not about you, Maggie. This is about Harry and his safety. I assure you that this is the best option for him. Once he gets older and learns of his parentage, of the sacrifices everyone has made for him, I would welcome you first to get to know and mentor the boy. But until then, we must only wait."

Maggie glared at Dumbledore once more until she huffed angrily and sat down on a nearby rocking chair.

"They mustn't hurt him," Maggie muttered unhappily as she slumped into the chair and stared furiously into the fireplace.

"Speaking of protection," Albus began as he shot Minerva a questioning glance, as if to gain her permission. Minerva nodded at once.

"What of it? You've just explained the blood charm to me once, I don't think I've got the patience for another round of that matter." Maggie sighed in an exhausted manner.

"Not on Harry's part," Dumbledore spoke softly. He made an obvious gaze over to Hermione's crib where the small girl was fast asleep despite all of the commotion going on in her house.

"Hermione?" Maggie gasped almost inaudibly. "Surely the prophecy spoke of a boy, born in late July, who was defied thrice by the child's parents. I've only encountered the Dark Lord once and clearly, Hermione doesn't fit the—"

"Would you please stop rambling, dear," Minerva snapped.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore began again, not even an etch of agitation in his voice. If there was one thing that Dumbledore did not show often, it was impatience. Maggie blushed a bit. "I previously discussed with Minerva that perhaps it would be best to change the girl's name. Surely you can see that she might be a target on either side. She is the daughter of the Dark Lord's most loyal servant. You can see how this might be a savory fact for Aurors and Death Eaters alike."

"What would I call her?" Maggie asked curiously as she peered over to her sleeping daughter.

"Any Muggle last name would suffice, I'm sure," Minerva replied. "Only those closest to us know that Sirius is her father and I am sure they would be more than willing to forget about that fact given the events that have happened with the Potters."

"And I am assuming you'd advise her to not know me as well? To place a charm on her to make her forget both of her parents?" Maggie asked, hot tears welling up in her eyes. She felt a strong burn in the back of her throat as she looked pleadingly at her mother.

"No," Dumbledore said simply. "I trust that two professors at Hogwarts looking after her would be more protection than most can offer. I merely advise to amend her parentage slightly. Might I suggest Granger? I always found that last name quite fun to say."

"Hermione Granger," Maggie repeated softly.

"It certainly flows nicely off the tongue," Dumbledore smiled as he stood up and nodded his head at Minerva and Maggie. "I must be off now. And Maggie, I must ask you a favor that I am afraid is extremely difficult."

"Anything," Maggie replied sincerely as she peered into Dumbledore's blue eyes.

"Should you see a familiar face in the Potions department next fall, I am afraid I must ask you to place your trust in me," Dumbledore said earnestly. Before Maggie could question what he meant, Dumbledore apparated with a loud pop.

Maggie stared off into the fireplace again, not thinking of anything in particular. She had not slept in nearly three days and it was very apparent to everyone who had seen her, especially her mother.

"I've never seen you look like this before," Minerva said so softly that Maggie almost didn't catch what she said. Something was off about Minerva's voice; it was not the stern and firm voice that she had often used throughout her life. It was shaky and so laced with worry that it immediately caught her daughter's attention from her reverie.

"I know, mother," Maggie replied softly without turning her gaze to her mother. She did not want to stress her even more.

"Look at me." Minerva said sharply. Maggie felt her heart lift slightly at the return of her mother's stern voice. The happiness didn't last however because she knew it was now her mother's turn to worry.

Maggie unwillingly turned her head to her mother and tried to brighten her eyes a bit but to no avail.

Minerva took in the sight of her daughter. The last three days had taken such a toll on the physical appearance of Maggie that she was hardly recognizable. Her once slightly plump and rosy cheeks were now thin and sallow. Her usually sharp and vibrant eyes seemed glazed over and cloudy. The blue eye and green eye did not strike their usual mesmerization. The dark shadows under her eyes were perhaps the most striking of all.

"It would be foolish to ask how you are," Minerva said gently as she went over to her daughter and gingerly brushed back a single strand of dark hair which Maggie winced horribly at. Minerva withdrew a bit and swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry." Maggie said blankly as she observed the effect her flinch had on her mother. "I keep replaying it in my head. What if I had been more observant in my dreams? Would I have been able to have stopped it? In any way? Maybe I could have at least spared Lily. I could have done something, anything—and Sirius! Lily and James' blood is just as much on my hands. I should have known, should have seen—"

Maggie did not finish her sentence. She broke down into a horrible sight of sobs and gasps for air as she cried.

Minerva quickly went to hold her daughter, wrapping her arms as tightly around her as she could. She felt her daughter's frail body shake with sobs. Maggie in turn clutched her her mother's robes, clinging onto the only person who would help harbor her pain. Minerva felt large hot tears flow down her own cheeks, feeling her daughter's wails deep inside of her soul.

"You are the bravest witch I know," Minerva cried softly as she brushed her daughter's hair lovingly. "If there was anything you could've done for them, you would have, love. I have never once in my life questioned your loyalties. Neither has Albus."

"I d-d-don't care what others think," Maggie sobbed as she felt her chest burn in grief. "I only care what J-James and Lily would have thought…I let them down. I let Harry d-down. I am his g-g-g-odmother. I should have been there!"

Minerva clutched her daughter tighter, feeling wet around her chest from her daughter's flowing tears.

"You are not to blame, Maggie. Do you hear me? Look at me!" Minerva snapped suddenly.

Startled, Maggie looked up at her mother expectantly.

"You, Maggie McGonagall, are the bravest witch I have ever met." Minerva began sharply. "You hold one of the most loyal hearts I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. You are the best of your father and the best of me. I know you better than anyone else. Disloyalty is not to be used in the same sentence as your name. And yes, dear—you were not able to save James and Lily and yes, dear—you were not able to save Alice and Frank but you did save that sweet baby boy Neville. You saved him just in time before they were to kill him. Don't you think Frank and Alice would be so proud to be your friend? You saved their son!"

"I should've saved them! I should've known they'd be next," Maggie said horribly, her face contorted with regret.

"You and everyone else should have assumed that," Minerva corrected. "You are not the only one hurting here. You are not alone. You never have been."

Maggie let her tears gradually subside as she released the fierce grip she had on her mother's robes.

"Sorry, this robe looks finished," Maggie attempted at a weak laugh but it quickly subsided.

Minerva waved her hand dismissively.

"Firewhisky?" Minerva asked as she rose from her seat and went to pour two slightly large shots of the amber liquid.

"My, my," Maggie muttered with a hint of a chuckle. "I haven't seen Minerva McGonagall drink…ever."

"In honor of the Potters and the Longbottoms," Minerva tipped her glass toward Maggie's. "May their bravery inspire us to keep fighting the good fight."


	16. Quidditch Instructor

**_I know previous chapters had Professor Hooch but I went ahead and erased her from them. I thought it'd be interesting for Maggie to see one of her childhood idols. Bit of a twist but it was too fun not to write! Fair warning: Minerva/Hooch might just become a thing but we shall see for now._**

"Now who here has finished their Draught of Peace potion?" Maggie asked her classroom of first-years, looking around to see which small student would be the first to raise their timid hand. As Maggie scanned the crowd of shy first-years, her eyes stopped on one red-headed student in particular. "Mr. Weasley? May I see your work, please?"

Maggie smiled to herself, knowing very well that Bill was in fact quite talented in Potions. She peered into his cauldron, feeling an immense amount of relief that he had in fact brewed the potion properly.

"Professor?" Bill looked a bit pale as he awaited an answer from Maggie.

"Excellent work, Bill. Excellent!" Maggie exclaimed, her face bright and encouraging. "Now, everyone I want you to take turns and get a good look at Mr. Weasley's potion. Do you all smell that? That there is eucalyptus, it is quite useful in calming the nerves. It blends well with the other ingredients, giving it that steamy light blue hue. Do you all feel rather calm now? If you were to take one sip of this I daresay you might not worry about exams until you graduate!"

The entire class laughed and smiled earnestly at Maggie's joke. They seemed to relax a great deal, coming to terms with the fact that _this_ Professor McGonagall was not nearly as stern as the other one they had encountered in Transfiguration.

"Now, for homework I want you to make a list of no more than ten things in which it would be safe to use Draught of Peace and ten things that it would be unwise. As for today's lesson, ten points go to Gryffindor for Mr. Weasley's diligence. See you all on Thursday." Maggie announced as her students smiled eagerly to one another.

A handful of students went up to Maggie after class, most of them not having clear questions in mind but hoping to share a moment with one of their most encouraging professors so far. Maggie felt warm inside knowing that her students could confide in her.

Once Maggie had finally gently coaxed the last of her students out of the classroom, a loud clearing of the throat could be heard. By the inflection in the voice, Maggie made great efforts not to roll her eyes.

"Severus," Maggie acknowledged with a curt nod as she quickly gathered the rest of her materials into her messenger bag.

"Professor McGonagall," Snape said through thin lips before adding with a sneer, "…Junior."

"Are you really in the position to be making cracks at names, Severus?" Maggie replied coolly, looking up and staring Snape point blank in the eyes. "I quite like the way Professor Snivellus sounds."

"You've always been one to appreciate particularly less than intelligent humor," Snape smirked back. "I do hope your daughter inherits the same sense of humor."

"And why, dare I ask, are you in my classroom, Severus?" Maggie replied hotly, her temper rising slightly at the mention of Hermione. "McGonagalls aren't widely known for their toleration of nonsense."

"The second years are extraordinarily unprepared I'm afraid," Snape said with clear agitation in his voice. "The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs are lost causes. I nearly had to end today's lesson early because they could not, under any amount of pressure, brew a proper batch of Hate Potion."

Maggie briskly threw her bag over her shoulder and stared at Snape intently though her glasses.

"I don't recall learning the Hate Potion until Sixth year," Maggie said calmly. "And I can assure you that I did not have one single Gryffindor or Hufflepuff first year who failed the end of the year exams last June. _Surely_ you understand that your curriculum is far more challenging than need be."

"Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps you are a less than effective professor?" Snape seethed, his eyes darkening behind his large nose. "The deal was that you get the First, Third, and Fifth years. I don't see how we can possibly work with the same group of students if you fail to teach them properly."

Maggie outwardly scoffed and glared at Severus, who was just slightly shorter than her.

"I hardly think your teaching skills are superior to mine," Maggie harrumphed, pushing her glasses higher up on her nose. "I also happen to be the Arithmancy professor for those students who wish to take the subject. Have you even the slightest idea what Arithmancy is, Professor Snape?"

"Arithmancy is a fool's attempt to calculate Divination," Snape snarled.

"Ahem, Professor McGongall," a voice said from beside the entrance to Maggie's classroom. Dumbledore stood in the entrance, watching the scene before him with great interest. Snape and Maggie were no further than a few inches from each other's face, both glaring so furiously that it appeared as though they would duel next.

"Headmaster," Maggie politely nodded, quickly gathering her belongings and briskly walking up to meet him. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was rather hoping you might accompany your mother in interviewing a new Quidditch instructor this afternoon," Dumbledore began. "You see, I was never too keen on the sport but you and your mother were both some of the best players Hogwarts has ever seen."

Maggie beamed. "Of course, Headmaster! I would be delighted. I was just asking my mother who might replace Madam Lux."

"Superb!" Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Quite honestly I was hoping you'd agree. I feel that you would be an excellent buffer for this particular situation. You might want to hurry, your mother should be at the Quidditch field now. See you at dinner, Professor!" Dumbledore waved as he quickly sped off, leaving Maggie with a confused expression on her face.

"No idea what a buffer might be," Maggie muttered as she quickly walked over to the Quidditch pitch.

Maggie's stomach fluttered as she made her way over to the Quidditch Pitch. She wondered of who might be the next instructor, as the position was usually taken by extraordinarily talented Quidditch stars.

Maggie nearly tripped as she peered at the sight of her mother and a witch she surely knew from her avid Quidditch following.

"Say it isn't so…" Maggie said almost breathlessly as she tripped a bit over her boot and quickened her pace eagerly.

Minerva had somewhat of a sour face on but Maggie didn't notice from her pure excitement at seeing the legendary Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies. Maggie had to keep her mouth from dropping when the witch's identity was confirmed by her sharp, hawk-like yellow eyes and athletic demeanor.

"Rolanda Hooch," the witch introduced herself as she extended a gloved hand to Maggie who looked appalled. "Previous See—"

"Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies!" Maggie cut the witch off, eagerly taking up her hand and shaking it furiously. "Introductions are hardly necessary, madam! You are one of the greatest female Seekers of all time—one of the greatest Seekers period! I've got about ten of your Quidditch cards. You see, I was too young to watch any of your live games but I'm probably your biggest fan!" Maggie was smiling brilliantly at the witch.

"Pleasure is all mine, Miss McGonagall," Rolanda replied, smiling at the young beaming witch.

"Oh, you're a Montrose Magpies fan anyway, Maggie!" Minerva snapped as she turned her nose in the air and looked away from Maggie and Rolanda irritably.

Rolanda for some reason found this rather amusing while Maggie looked absolutely shocked at her mother's unusual behavior.

"Still, one must give credit where credit is due!" Maggie beamed suddenly, choosing to ignore her mother's abhorrent mood. "Tell me Madam Hooch—how did you execute that one maneuver against the Chudley Cannons in the spring of 1955? Honestly, I tried to replicate it once and I nearly ended up at St. Mungo's…" Maggie laughed shyly as she blushed.

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't just as brilliant as you describe it," Rolanda said nonchalantly as she grinned.

"Can we perhaps save the gloating for _after_ your interview?" Minerva snapped again, causing Maggie to stare at her dumbfounded while Rolanda let out a bit of a chuckle.

"Oh surely, Minerva," Rolanda grinned from ear to ear, eyeing Minerva with a bit of pleasure. "Shall I go around the pitch? Perhaps a race?"

Minerva scoffed. "As if you could win."

"I'm sorry, do you two know each other?" Maggie asked, completely taken back.

"Indeed," Rolanda smiled happily at Maggie as she turned to face the younger witch. "We graduated from Hogwarts the same year, in fact. Class of 1953. Minerva and I go way back don't we, Min?"

" _Min_?" Maggie asked incredulously as she stifled a gasp. Suddenly her mother's agitation and Rolanda's over confidence seemed to make sense. She noticed a quick blush encompass her mother's neck and cheeks. "Mum, you never told me you knew the Rolanda Hooch of the Holyhead Harpies!" Maggie exclaimed furiously.

"Irrelevant information," Minerva said briskly as she once again stuck her nose in the air sternly. "We are Montrose Magpies fans anyway. Now, Madam Hooch, seeing as you have overexcited Professor McGonagall, I should expect she'll approve of your application and seeing as I can't seem to find a reason _not_ to hire you, we should extend the position to you. If you so desire."

"Please!" Maggie nearly begged with bulging eyes. "I mean—er… it would be truly an honor to have you teaching the students."

"Surely," Rolanda smiled endearingly as she bowed her head slightly to Minerva. Maggie watched the display curiously, noticing that Minerva was growing even more agitated by the second. "And how does Ravenclaw look these days? I can't imagine they've overcome that losing streak they had from '59."

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant!" Maggie beamed. "And as for Ravenclaw, they could be doing better quite honestly. Was that your house, Madam Hooch? Ravenclaw? I should have expected. Your tricks on the broom are purely genius! That creativity can only be Ravenclaw."

"Indeed. Were you Ravenclaw yourself, Maggie?" Rolanda asked curiously as the three witches began walking back toward the castle.

"She was a Gryffindor of course," Minerva muttered angrily without looking at Maggie or Rolanda.

"I should have expected as much," Rolanda laughed slightly. "Any daughter of Minerva's would without a doubt be a Gryffindor. It must be a family legacy."

"Well, we shall see. If my daughter gets sorted into Gryffindor then it would be safe to call it a tradition," Maggie laughed.

"Daughter?" Rolanda cocked one eyebrow. "My, my. I had no idea that you were a grandmother, Minerva."

"What in Merlin's name is that supposed to mean?" Minerva gaped.

"Right, right!" Maggie cleared her throat, hoping to diffuse the tension. "Her name is Hermione. She's turning two soon but she's definitely showing signs of Ravenclaw behavior."

"Intelligence can be deceiving," Minerva quipped confidently. "Nearly all of the Houses harbor highly intelligent witches and wizards but scarce few can accomplish bravery. The most noble of all traits if you ask me."

" _No one_ asked," Maggie whispered to her mother with a disapproving look.

"Respect is surely due to Gryffindor, I won't argue that much." Rolanda ended the conversation there.

She quickly bid her thanks and goodbye to Maggie, smiled at grumpy looking Minerva, and exited the front doors of the castle.

"What in Merlin's name was that about?" Maggie yelled as she safely entered her mother's chambers and went to relieve a few house elves who were keeping Hermione company. "You just insulted the greatest female Seeker of all time at least ten different ways! And a future staff member! What is the story between you two?"

Minerva rolled her eyes, something very unlike her.

"Rolanda Hooch is hardly someone to look up to," Minerva answered dismissively as she took a seat at her desk and began furiously writing something down on her parchment.

Maggie stared at her mother intently, reading her thoughts as if they were her own.

"Oh, it can't be…" Maggie smiled gleefully as she switched Hermione to her other hip. "Of course, I'm the buffer!"

" _What_ are you talking about?" Minerva snarled once more, her nostrils slightly flaring and her cheeks turning the deepest shade of scarlet that Maggie had ever seen in her life.

"You dated Rolanda Hooch!" Maggie nearly squealed with excitement and admiration.

"I'd hardly call it dating! More like wasting my Hogwarts days." Minerva huffed as she stormed out of her own office and left a giggling Hermione and Maggie behind.

"Grandmum was quite popular in the romance department wasn't she, love?" Maggie chuckled as she lifted a giggling Hermione into the air.


	17. Holiday Staff Party

Only once a year did Maggie force herself to wear cheery red and green and that was for the Holiday Staff Party at Hogwarts. She tried her best to hide her immense displeasure at having to civilly stand across from a glaring Severus Snape.

The staff room was charmed with nonstop flowing Christmas music as the rarely seen house elves walked about, offering drinks and pastries to all of the professors and other staff members. Great and sparkly gold streamers hung from the ceiling as Dumbledore waltzed around happily conversing with nearly everyone.

"Enjoying yourself, McGonagall?" Snape snarled as he made his way over to Maggie, who made no attempt to hide her eye roll.

"I assure you that hexing a particular Severus Snape would bring me immense joy," Maggie beamed at Severus, pouring herself a grand shot of firewhisky and gulping it at once. "It would be like an early Christmas present. Won't you oblige?"

Snape sneered as he too poured himself a rather large shot of firewhisky and turned to take in the sight before him. He and Maggie mirrored almost the same face of displeasure as they both leaned against a table and peered at the party before them.

"Hard to imagine they're professors," Snape muttered as he glared severely at a Professor Trelawney who was waving her hands around wildly and drinking from a rather large goblet that certainly did not contain pumpkin juice.

"I reckon Sybil is always like that," Maggie replied hotly. Her intense dislike of Divination had never truly disappeared.

"Certainly," Snape replied. "I am still awaiting a Hippogriff to come and bite my head off, per her vision."

"I was supposed to be cursed with an insufferable constant headache two years ago," Maggie added.

"Looks as though you two are cheery!" Professor Flitwick smiled as he made his way over to the table of deeply appreciated alcoholic beverages.

"What's there not to be cheery about, Filius?" Snape drawled as he drank yet another shot of firewhisky. "Mandatory attendance at a Hogwarts Christmas party is precisely what I had hoped to be doing this holiday."

"Well that's the spirit, boy!" Filius cheered on, undeterred by Severus' unforgiving sarcasm. With a quick little skip, Filius scrambled his way on to Madam Pomfrey who was sitting down expectantly.

Out of the corner of her eye, Maggie noticed that one of her newly favorite professors was sitting alone rather awkwardly by the fireplace.

"Well, can't say it's been a pleasure because you know…we hate each other but farewell," Maggie nodded toward Severus who did not make even the slightest effort to bid Maggie goodbye.

"Madam Hooch!" Maggie smiled happily as she approached the new Quidditch instructor and took a seat across from her.

"Professor McGonagall, always a pleasure," Rolanda smiled faintly as she bowed her head ever slightly.

"Please, call me Maggie," Maggie replied politely. "Professor McGonagall is my mother." Whether it was the building effects in Maggie's intake of alcohol or the humor in her witty comment, Maggie and Rolanda both threw their heads back with laughter Maggie's response.

"Montrose Magpies, eh?" Rolanda cocked an eyebrow as she downed another glass of what appeared to be mead.

"Scotland, you know," Maggie replied nonchalantly as she quickly drew her wand and lit a fire in the fireplace. "Hope no one intends to travel by floo tonight."

"I'm sure that would be a most horrible surprise," Rolanda laughed. "Care for a bit of rum?" Rolanda asked as she pulled a silver flask from her robes and twisted the top off quite easily.

"Rum? Are you a pirate?" a voice asked from behind Maggie and Rolanda.

"Mum! I've missed you!" Maggie laughed giddily as she pulled Minerva down and hugged her tightly as she nuzzled into her neck.

"You're drunk for Merlin's sake, Maggie," Minerva snapped as she gently pulled away from her daughter's strong grip.

"Not nearly," Maggie sighed contentedly as she eagerly took the flask from Rolanda and took a mighty gulp.

"Maggie, please have some self-control!" Minerva chastised sternly as she took the flask away from her daughter with absolute disdain. She held the flask as though it were the dirtiest object she ever had the displeasure of coming across.

"I heard rum and Merlin knows I will never pass that up!" Madam Pomfrey announced as she giddily took a tight seat next to Maggie who seemed absolutely thrilled at the additional company.

"There you are, Poppy," Rolanda grinned mischievously as she quickly passed her the flask.

"The more the merrier," Minerva said through clenched teeth as she thinned her lips and glared pointedly at Maggie and Rolanda who seemed oblivious to her current uncomfortableness.

"Surely you have room for one more!" Professor Sprout chuckled as she, with great difficulty, managed to squeeze in next to Rolanda. With one quick motion, she conjured up a gleaming bottle of what Maggie assumed to be alcohol.

"Dragon gin," Professor Sprout grinned as she popped the top off of the bottle eagerly. " _Accio_ glasses!"

Whether it was the intense proximity of everyone nestled so closely together or the high intake volume of alcohol, at some point the whole lot surrounded around Maggie as she told brilliant stories of her days with the Marauders.

Minerva smiled to herself softly. Although she had never been one for such outward and quite frankly humiliating behavior while drunken, she could not help but feel pleased that Maggie was enjoying herself.

It had been three years since the death of James and Lily Potter and the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom. Although Maggie frequently went in her animagus form to check in on Harry, she always came back not herself, almost as if she had to relive the tragedy of losing her best friends. Seeing Neville was even harder, as she often accompanied Augusta when she went to St. Mungo's. Maggie had finally given in to the idea of Augusta raising Neville rather than herself. Minerva knew both of these small boys tugged heavily at Maggie's heart.

Then there was the aspect of her dear granddaughter Hermione. Minerva thanked whatever gods might be for the fact that Maggie's grief had not clouded over her responsibilities as a parent. In fact, Minerva was almost surprised at the fact that Maggie adapted so well to motherhood. Of course there were moments when Maggie's grief got the best of her, episodes in which Minerva often had to give her daughter a vial of Draught of Peace, but Hermione for the most part had been unaffected when it came to her parenting.

So when Minerva noticed Maggie's rosy red cheeks for the first time in months, accompanied by a fit of giggles and laughs, she smiled earnestly to herself. Maybe Maggie would be coming back to life after all.

"Now being Seeker definitely is a solitary thing of skill, but Chasers and Keepers are where real character development takes place," Rolanda offered as she sipped her mead and cocked her head to the side. She smiled, awaiting Maggie's rebuttal. Her face too was growing a bit pink from the alcohol.

"I daresay you want an argument tonight, Rolanda, but I am afraid I can't give it to you," Maggie laughed heartily. "Us Seekers are determined and set upon one thing. We know we have a plan, a sort of destiny per say and we absolutely must achieve it. Chasers are the opposite. They go looking for the opportunity, they tend to search for their purpose. And lastly, Keepers face what they may in their path. They don't follow like Seekers nor do they search like Chasers; no they stand firm and face the day."

"Hear, hear!" Professor Sprout raised her chubby hand with an overflowing glass of mead and smiled triumphantly.

Minerva rolled her eyes but could not help the small smile that was forming on her lips at the sight of a drunken Pomona Sprout.

"Spoken like a true Quidditch star!" Rolanda laughed happily. "You never considered playing professionally, Maggie?"

Maggie made a face. "Perhaps, but the fates never allowed it. I had an injury I could not recover from. James Potter became Seeker after me and a damn good job he did."

"Brilliant boy he was," Pomona muttered incredulously. "Not uniquely gifted in Herbology but nonetheless had that natural intelligence that everyone could notice."

"James Potter was the best student I've ever had," Minerva said softly, surprising everyone by joining in on the conversation.

In an effort to draw the attention away from her deceased friends, Maggie eyed Rolanda devilishly and smiled.

"Alright, you lot." Maggie slammed her shot glass on the table. "I know for a fact that all of you attended Hogwarts together at some point so let's hear it. I want to hear all about my mum's days here. She hasn't always been so uptight, has she?" Maggie laughed, her head feeling slightly dizzy. She felt wonderfully buzzed.

"I wouldn't describe her as tight at all in school," Rolanda chuckled heartily, her face turning a deep red as she was overcome with a fit of laughter.

Minerva on the other hand turned a dangerous scarlet and looked as though she might get up and leave the party early.

"Surely you don't mean to insinuate that you were any better than me, Rolanda," Minerva replied hotly, her cheeks showing humiliation but her eyes showing pure anger. "The only thing you had going for you was a mild proclivity for Quidditch and being sorted into Ravenclaw, a mistake on the Sorting Hat's part if I might add."

Maggie and Pomona met eyes at once after Minerva's comment and erupted into giggles.

"If I recall," Poppy began, her usually serious and kind face looking up to no good. "Minerva was actually more of the trouble-maker than Rolanda. I should know, I was Head Girl when they were fourth years."

"Nonsense!" Minerva snapped. "If I was so ill-behaved then why did Dippet make me Head Girl seventh year?"

"Because you were a bit clever," Pomona shrugged. "Honestly, all of us second-years thought you were rather sharp with us."

"Coming from two Hufflepuffs I should rest assured," Minerva said smartly as she made a haughty face.

"Whoa, now!" Maggie chuckled. "What happened to inter-house unity? We are professors after all, ladies!" Maggie chastised teasingly without a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"Gryffindors," Rolanda rolled her eyes.

"Ravenclaws," Minerva shot back with a raised eyebrow. "Always so quick to assume that any conversation is up for their debate. Tell me, Rolanda, did you ever pass Arithmancy?"

"I surely did!" Rolanda beamed. "You gave me nightly tutoring sessions. Don't you remember, Min? Or did other activities between us in the Room of Requirement cloud your memory?"

At this last comment, not even Minerva could stifle the chorus of laughter that everyone erupted into.

After much protest and some last attempt offers of alcohol, Maggie began to stand up and stretch her arms as she began to make her way from the party.

"Surely you can stay a bit more, love?" Minerva asked with a somewhat drawling tone as she grabbed hold of her daughter's hand.

"I haven't missed a tuck-in with Hermione ever," Maggie shook her head with a smile. With a knowing glance toward Rolanda, Maggie bent over and kissed her mother goodnight. "I trust you shall be in good care, mummy. I love you. Goodnight, all!" Maggie beamed happily, grateful that her lightheadedness and buzz was nearly gone.

Maggie walked the ways of castle leading to her private quarters, not hurrying in the slightest. There was a sharp yet forgiving cold wind that lapped at either of her cheeks. She did not mind the cold, she never had. Smiling to herself, Maggie briefly remembered one of the last matches she played as Seeker for Gryffindor. It had been against Slytherin and it was as close a match as any. Regulus had been the Seeker for Slytherin and he was not one to be underestimated. Maggie remembered how the cold December air had pierced her skin almost raw and yet somehow, she loved every minute of it. She had never felt a thrill such as that again. Little did she know that a foul from Amycus Carrow would discontinue her from ever playing Quidditch competitively again.

As Maggie turned the last corner of the dark hallway, she dared a glance in the direction of the Alchemy classroom. At first Maggie felt nothing, for since the day she began teaching at Hogwarts, she had trained her mind to severely block out any memories of what had happened in that classroom during her seventh year. Yet as the alcohol in Maggie's system gave one final roar, she found her feet moving toward the classroom with a strange burning sensation in her throat.

"Lumos," Maggie said softly as she pointed her wand to the empty classroom and daring a look inside.

 _"Must be the Alchemy classroom," Maggie noticed upon seeing the old and weathered textbooks with pictures of Nicolas Flamel on the cover. "I reckon no one signed up for it this year. That must be why it's empty."_

 _"Well then we owe our entire class a grand thank you for this perfect space," Sirius grinned as he took Maggie by her hand and kissed her thoroughly._

"Nox," Maggie said forcefully as she quickly shut the door to the classroom and stared at the wooden door.

Maggie had been training her mind tirelessly to forget Sirius but she had little to no improvement. It was nearly a year ago when she had seen his pleadings for a trial in the Daily Prophet and felt a twinge of compassion that she had made the resolute choice to forget Sirius Black. Maggie remembered the crushing shame she had felt in pitying the man who had killed her best friends.

Thinking of her daughter, Maggie quickly put her wand into a protected slit in her robes and made her way up to her bedroom, ignoring the stinging in her eyes. She occupied her mind with trying to remember what page she had left off on reading _Beedle the Bard_ to Hermione.

"Madam! We had not been expecting you up so early, it is not even eleven o'clock yet!" Millie gasped as she threw her tiny hand across her chest in honest surprise. The inside of Maggie's quarters was warm and peaceful, a gentle fire going and a strong aroma of cinnamon filling the space. Millie quickly ushered Maggie in.

"It was late enough," Maggie smiled nonchalantly as she rested her hand on Millie's small shoulder and made her way inside her room.

"I trust that Madam quite enjoyed herself?" Millie asked as she took Maggie's outer coat.

"I can do that myself, Mill," Maggie quickly offered as she rested her coat on the rack. "But yes, thank you for asking. I trust Hermione is asleep? Or rather, feigning sleep?"

"Yes, madam, yes!" Millie exclaimed. "I tried my best at putting her to sleep but she is a stubborn girl, a very headstrong girl and insisted that she would stay up for you or Madam Minerva. But do not fret, Madam! I instructed her that she must be in bed by nine at the latest. She obliged but I daresay she is not…well...asleep."

"Clever girl," Maggie smiled slightly. "Well, thank you very much, Millie. You are one of the few I can trust with her. Would you like me to get someone to walk you down to the entrance?"

"Madam has always been too kind, much too kind!" Millie laughed as she shook her head furiously. "Goodnight, madam!"

As soon as Millie had left, Maggie made her way over to her shared bedroom with Hermione.

The young girl was fast asleep or so it would seem to anyone who did not know her well enough. She was nearly five years old and her cleverness was something that Maggie had not been prepared for in the slightest. Minerva often teased her daughter that it was revenge for all of the mischief Maggie had gotten into as a child.

"You know tricking Millie isn't very nice," Maggie sighed as she made her way into Hermione's bed and pulled the girl closer to her. "Hermione." Maggie said in a warning tone.

Gingerly popping one eye open, Hermione looked up at her mother apologetically and grinned.

"I wasn't doing anything bad, mummy!" Hermione whispered thoughtfully, her big brown eyes bulging in the moonlight. "Gran always says that reading is never a bad thing. Millie doesn't understand the wonders of literature."

"Right…" Maggie raised an eyebrow. She fought the strong urge to laugh at her four year old daughter's intensive vocabulary. Surely she was more like Minerva than she had previously thought. "Rules are in place for a reason, love. They are not to punish you, only to set you on a proper path."

"But Gran says reading is the most proper thing a young witch can do!" Hermione argued back. Her eyebrows were knitted together in confusion as she hugged onto her mother and awaited a response.

"Reading, like many other things in life, can be good but only in moderation," Maggie carefully responded, pushing back a few of Hermione's chocolate locks from her face. "There is a time and place for everything. One night without reading won't be the death of you. It took quite a deal of convincing on Gran's end that even persuaded me to teach you how to read so young. Don't misuse the gift."

Hermione nodded eagerly and nuzzled into her mother's embrace, her unyielding hair slightly obstructing Maggie's view.

"I like Gryffindor," Hermione muttered so quietly that Maggie almost didn't catch it.

"What do you mean, love?" Maggie asked as she brushed Hermione's hair back in a comforting motion. Maggie smiled to herself, remembering how Minerva had done the same thing to her when she was a young girl.

"The houses," Hermione yawned, her voice growing more tired. "I want to be Gryffindor like you and Gran…"

Maggie smiled to herself, a strange swelling of pride in her throat, or maybe it was the threatening of tears in her eyes. She made a mental note to tell her own mother this tomorrow at breakfast.

"Then Gryffindor will have gained the brightest witch," Maggie smiled peacefully as she pulled Hermione closer to her and kissed her head gently.

Once Hermione had finally drifted off to sleep, Maggie stared at the ceiling, doing everything in her power to fight off memories of James, Remus and Sirius. She did not want to cry tonight. It was not fit.

Slowly pulling herself from Hermione's tiny arms, Maggie sat up and quietly made her way over to her small living room.

She quickly went for a quill, ink and bit of spare parchment.

 _Remus,_

 _Hermione turns five in March and I can't believe my mum convinced me to teach her to read already. I think she'd put even you to shame…and that's saying quite a bit._

 _Anyway, tonight she said that she wants to be a Gryffindor and it brought back so many memories, many of which are difficult to revisit as you can imagine. I do hope her brain will win out and the hat will consider Ravenclaw. I think Gryffindor is a synonym for trouble and you know I'm right._

 _Remember that time James started a food fight in the Great Hall with Slytherin? For no reason? Yes, Ravenclaw might fit her more…_

 _I do hope you're well, wherever you are. It's been over three years now. I know you might still hate me or whatever the sort, but I miss you terribly and you are always welcome at McGonagall Manor during the holidays._

 _Your friend always,_

 _Maggie McG._

With a pained sigh, Maggie gently wrapped up her parchment into a sealed envelope and rested it on the windowsill. Her owl would be back from delivering to her uncle Malcolm soon.

Maggie went to her desk and pulled out a small box containing only one photograph: a picture from after her first game of Quidditch as Gryffindor Seeker.

Second-year Maggie was nearly unrecognizable to her current self. For starters, her face was scar free and her eyes were the same color but those were all minor changes. She was a bit plumper, some of her baby fat clearly not yet evaporated from puberty. Her cheeks were a bit chubby and rosy, her hair just as wild and free. She had a great big beam on her face, with one arm locked around a shy-looking Lily and equally enthusiastic Alice. Maggie looked truly happy. She looked like a soft, smaller version of Minerva McGonagall of course, but with hints of rebellion and playfulness in her eyes.

As Maggie smiled fondly at her younger self, she scanned her eyes to the left of the photograph and saw a cheering James, Sirius and Peter. Remus was bashfully standing off to the corner a bit, trying carefully to look his best in his tattered robes.

Maggie smiled ever so softly as she ran her fingers along the photograph, thinking to herself that maybe Gryffindor wasn't such a bad place to be after all.


	18. Traps and Hogwarts Letters

Maggie stood at the kitchen counter at McGonagall Manor, holding a warm cup of tea and peering decidedly on her young daughter who was sitting on a red rug by the fireplace. Hermione was making a rather unpleasant face as she flipped a few pages of _Quidditch Today_. It seemed as though her face became more disgruntled as she flipped the pages.

"Mummy?" Hermione called without looking away from her magazine. "What is the point of this sport? Surely witches and wizards can put their time to better use don't you think?" Hermione asked innocently.

Maggie was staring at her daughter with a blank stare. Noticing that her mouth had opened slightly, she quickly shut her mouth and swallowed a bit.

"Right you are, love," Maggie replied carefully as she picked up her tea mug and went to sit beside her daughter on the floor. "But we all have our own talents and gifts, some witches or wizards use theirs in athleticism."

"I suppose," Hermione said dismissively as she gently tossed the magazine. Maggie's eyes bulged a bit at her daughter's motion. When Maggie herself was a young girl, whenever Minerva brought home a copy of _Quidditch Today_ she would read it reverently, as if it were sacred text. She would have never, under any circumstance, tossed that holy artifact.

Deciding that she did not want to impress upon her own childhood too much, Maggie went to grab her green cloak from her coat rack.

"Hermione!" Maggie called as she went to put on her witch's hat and adjust her glasses. As the years went on, despite her still quite youthful appearance, Maggie was beginning to resemble her mother more and more.

"Yes, mum?" Hermione called back, now shuffling through some books in Minerva's bookcase.

"First of all, love, those books are far too advanced for you." Maggie tried her best to chastise her daughter but ended up giving her the slightest of a smile. Hermione in turn gave her mother an insulted and pointed glare.

"I can read!" Hermione argued back indignantly. "I can read anything. And Gran says—"

"Yes, yes, Gran always says what is absolutely right and just," Maggie sighed as she approached her daughter. Maggie gently tilted Hermione's chin upward to get a better look at her. "What have we been over?"

"Quite a lot," Hermione replied sheepishly as a slight blush crept over her cheeks.

"Hermione," Maggie said in a warning tone that almost mirrored that of Minerva's. Almost.

With the slightest of a huff, Hermione tilted her head toward her mother. "There are more important things than books if you are brave enough to find them."

Maggie smiled earnestly toward her daughter at her memorization of her own quote. "Very well. Now, only books in the bookcase we discussed, alright? I am meeting Gran down at Hogwarts and I should be back first thing tomorrow morning. Millie is going to watch over you until Madam Hooch arrives, alright?"

"Yes, mum," Hermione smiled. "Is Madam Hooch the…er…Quidditch one?" Hermione asked with a slight wrinkle of her nose.

"Yes," Maggie chuckled. "And she might be the best candidate to ask your Quidditch wonderings. See you tomorrow, my love."

As soon as Millie had arrived to watch over Hermione, Maggie grabbed her small bag and went her broomstick shed to retrieve her new Nimbus 1999. Maggie sighed, brushing off the tip of the broomstick. She regretted buying the 1999 model last month, as the new 2000 model was just about to arrive in Diagon Alley next week.

Pushing away her broomstick reveries, Maggie mounted her broomstick and took flight off to Hogwarts.

Maggie relished in the warm and slightly humid wind, the August air being the most comfortable weather Hogsmeade would see throughout the year.

As Maggie approached Hogwarts, she muttered the usual incantation to allow her permission into the castle, and started her descent down toward the castle's main entrance where she could see a huddle of her colleagues already standing.

"I've never been one to make judgments against the intelligence of Albus Dumbledore but given the reason we are gathered here today, there can certainly be a first," Professor Flitwick stated quite loudly as Maggie dismounted her broomstick and walked over to the group of Professors.

"I merely arrive when r-r-requested," a strange man with a garment wrapped around his head stated. As Maggie approached the man, he seemed almost dumbstruck.

Before Maggie could introduce herself to this wizard, Minerva quickly strode over to her daughter, meeting her just before she arrived at the huddle of professors.

"Albus has really done it this time," Minerva seethed, her eyes narrowing and nostrils flaring. Maggie seemed unperplexed by the intensity of her mother's face. After all, she had been used to this most stern face nearly her entire life.

"Well there certainly isn't much to do about it now," Maggie sighed as she took off her Quidditch gloves and retrieved her glasses from the inner pocket of her robes. She quickly replaced her Quidditch goggles with her real glasses.

"As much as I hate to agree, you are right," Minerva huffed angrily. "I've only tried to convince him eighty times this summer. I just don't see the meaning behind it. How can Hogwarts possibly be any safer than Gringotts? Have I gone mad? Sometimes I truly do wonder!"

"You haven't gone mad, mum," Maggie sighed as she picked her wand out of her robes and levitated her broomstick safely inside of the broomstick shed nearby. "I'm just as furious but I suppose I don't see much sense in fighting it now. It's absurd, that's not arguable. The only thing that puts me mostly off point is the fact that it's also Hermione's first year."

At the sound of Hermione's name, Minerva's face fell into a mess of agony. "That is precisely what has kept me up at night!"

"She's got two professors as her family, mum. She will be alright." Maggie said as surely as possible, putting in her best effort to convince herself as well.

Just as Minerva opened her mouth to protest once more, Professor Dumbledore apparated with a loud pop and smiled expectantly.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone. There is a Muggle diner just across from Dedalus Diggle's humble abode that is absolutely delightful. I trust that—"

"Headmaster," Minerva said through gritted teeth, trying her absolute best not to erupt on Dumbledore. "Let us attend to the project you have called each of us here for today."

"Always so keen on punctuality you are, Minerva," Dumbledore smiled brightly as he gently tilted Minerva's hat a bit and went to open the front doors of the castle with a wave of his hand.

Once the other professors had walked into the castle, Maggie followed in suit. She made effort to stand back quite a bit, seeing as Dumbledore and Minerva were leading the rest, Minerva waving her hands around angrily as Dumbledore merely nodded. She did not want to hear what her mother could possibly be chastising Dumbledore about now.

"P-p-professor McGonagall, I assume?" the strange wizard asked Maggie as he eyed her suspiciously.

Maggie grinned and nodded her head with an outstretched hand. "One of them, at least. Potions Professor along with Severus." Maggie nodded her head toward Severus, who was eyeing Quirrell as if he were something you might find on the rim of a toilet seat.

"P-p-pleasure," Quirrell stuttered. Maggie frowned, wondering how such a timid man would be able to be hired as a professor. She grimaced, wondering how the Slytherins were going to treat him.

"I assume you've taken up the Defense Against the Dark Arts post?" Maggie questioned.

"Correct," Quirrell replied politely. "I sent an owl regarding positions last year and Headmaster was kind enough to interview me last month. I am quite p-p-pleased to be joining the staff. All q-q-quite esteemed, I feel h-h-honored."

Maggie nodded in agreement. "They are truly gifted, all of them. Even this sulking, annoyingly solemn one right here. Right, Severus?" Maggie smiled wickedly as she elbowed Severus in his rib.

"I had the displeasure of attending school with Professor McGonagall," Severus replied hotly, eyeing Maggie in a warning tone. "Of course whereas she chose the magical equivalent of a muggle policewoman, I was attuned to my potions studies. Nevertheless, Dumbledore saw it fit to hire us both at the same time."

"I t-t-take it you were an a-a-auror, madam?" Quirrell asked with a bleached white face. Maggie felt slightly uncomfortable at the way Quirrell's face changed at the mention of an auror but she tried her best to ignore it.

"Correct," Maggie replied smoothly. "I trained under Alastor Moody but I took up the teaching post shortly after. It's been magnificent so far. I've loved every minute of it."

"Gryffindors are known for their unfathomable humbleness," Severus sneered with a sharp tone.

The group slowly halted to a stop once they arrived to the third floor corridor. Immediately, Dumbledore conjured up some chairs for everyone to sit.

"Thank you all for coming here today," Dumbledore began. "We all know the dire need of protection for the stone and I cannot express my thanks to your lending aid. I saw it fit to discuss what we might put in place before we perform the actual magic on it. I daresay we only have one shot at this. So, who would like to throw their suggestion out first?"

At this, all of the professors remained deathly quiet. Professors Sprout, Snape, both McGonagalls, Quirrell, and Flitwick averted their eyes to the floor.

"Profesor McGonagall?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows toward Maggie who seemed to have been the least resistant to the whole ordeal. "Would you be so kind as to elaborate on your plan of action that you mentioned last night?"

Maggie pursed her lips and shot a glance toward Minerva who seemed irritated beyond belief.

"Well, headmaster, my mother and I seem to both share inspiration toward the same idea of protection. I think that should this stone attract any sort of dark wizard, they would be inclined to use a rather sharp and pointed use of magic, in other words, perhaps dark magic. I see no sense in using obvious defense charms, spells or jinxes. I think we should take a rather old-fashioned approach to this. I say we each draw upon our own expertise to provide a series of traps which would then protect the stone in a myriad of studies. I see it highly unlikely that even the most advanced of witches or wizards would be individually more skilled in each of our specialties." Maggie said quickly, not pausing even once to take a break.

Dumbledore cocked his head to the side at Maggie's suggestion and grinned broadly, that well-known gleam in his eye.

"Minerva, I am quite glad I hired your daughter," Dumbledore chuckled as the rest of the professors attempted at laughs as well before Minerva shot daggers at them.

"Yes, we all know just how particularly skilled Maggie is in defense charms but might I remind everyone that just because she was trained under Alastor Moody does not mean she is supremely knowledgeable at fighting against the dark arts?" Snape shot back, his eyes glaring pointedly at Dumbledore then at Maggie.

The tips of Maggie's ears burned at Severus' slight at her expense.

"Right you are, Severus," Maggie snipped. "It must have slipped past my better judgment just how established you might be in defense against the dark arts."

"Surely teaching has muddled your memory, I am a trained Legillimens. And you are?" Snape snarled.

"A very esteemed past Auror, a current professor and my daughter," Minerva suddenly snapped, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she glared at Severus.

"I happen to agree with Maggie," Professor Sprout offered somewhat urgently, as if not wanting to witness another verbal duel between Severus and Maggie. "As they were arguing I suddenly had a brilliant remembrance of Devil's Snare. I think we can manage to plant some as one of the traps. What say you, headmaster?"

Dumbledore nodded eagerly. "My dear, Pomona! You have always mesmerized me with your quick-handed knowledge in herbology."

"She _is_ the herbology professor," Flitwick muttered halfway to himself with a quick glance toward Maggie who tried to hide her smile.

"And you, Filius?" Dumbledore eyed the little professor, as if teasing him after his comment.

"I should think of creating a barrier, by the use of charms, to create a sort of disillusionment," Professor Flitwick began seriously as he sat up straight. "The real trick would be in finding the genuine amongst the faux. You shall gain a greater understanding once we gather the blueprint."

"Spoken like a true Ravenclaw, I haven't the faintest idea what you might mean but I can only imagine it shall be great!" Dumbledore clapped happily, his face looking gleeful.

"I can produce potions that would combine both logic and skill, something that scarce few Potions masters can perfect," Severus declared quite haughtily. "Maggie, what will you devise? Seeing as I am going for the potions route?" Snape curled his lip in an upward horrific smile.

"It would do you well not to smile," Maggie muttered just loud enough for Severus to hear but she could have sworn Professor Flitwick grinned a bit at her insult.

"Maggie is the best chess player I have ever seen," Minerva praised her daughter proudly. "I am sure between her astounding skills in chess we can transfigure the playing board so that should anyone choose to venture further, it would require the utmost skill."

"I am confident that no one can win against me in chess, Headmaster and I truly don't intend to sound as arrogant as that may have come out," Maggie laughed nervously as she grinned toward her mother.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore announced as he stood up and surveyed the room. "Let us get to work then!"

It seemed like hours later that Maggie was just finishing her chess game. She was still arranging particular pieces and casting spells to ensure that magic would not work against the game itself.

"Seems almost finished," Maggie dusted her hands as she surveyed the large life-sized chess board before her.

Minerva was clear across the board, eyeing each piece carefully so as to make sure that everything was meticulous.

"What should happen if multiple people play?" Minerva asked with pointed eyes.

Maggie shrugged and leapt off of the board onto level ground.

"I dunno," Maggie replied nonchalantly as she dusted some soot off of her robe. "I imagine it's all the same, no? You'd have to be the chess master of the universe to get passed this. I used about ten different theories and strategies to set this game up. My head is fried."

"Come along, love," Minerva said kindly as she gently put her arm around Maggie's shoulders and kissed her temple.

"Was it scary?" Maggie asked as she rubbed the bridge of her nose nervously, not willing to glance up at her mother.

"What was scary, dear?" Minerva furrowed her brow.

Maggie sighed and sat down on the steps leading up to the chess board. Minerva quickly joined her and stared at her daughter apprehensively.

"When I got my letter," Maggie confessed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I know I was a bit mischievous as a child but I somehow just always managed to dive right in. I found Lily quickly and Alice right after. James and the boys were just the next year. I always had friends…I was smart but…fun…I guess what I'm trying to say, which is probably not very motherly but…oh, I don't know!" Maggie exclaimed exasperatedly as she threw her head in her hands and blushed.

Minerva let out the faintest of a chuckle.

"Hermione is a bit bookish." Minerva said matter-of-factly as she stared out at the rest of the professors working tirelessly in their own traps.

"Simply put!" Maggie sighed loudly as she rested her head on her hand. "Honestly, mum, I've tried to get her to play with that Abbott girl across the street. I even tried having a playdate with Alice's son but he's even more unwilling to make friends than she is! Hogwarts is nothing without friends, nothing!" Maggie gasped suddenly, holding her chest as if she might faint.

"Do you remember your sorting?" Minerva asked fondly, pushing back some of Maggie's hair like she did when she was a small girl.

"Not particularly," Maggie confessed with a sheepish grin.

"I don't intend to sugar coat this so I won't," Minerva began.

"Merlin," Maggie muttered. Minerva shot her a quick stare.

"You were always quite privileged, love," Minerva smiled sadly at her daughter. "You never had to truly fight for anything when it came to friendship. Everything came naturally for you. You were gifted and smart and quite the trouble-maker. In other words, the entirety of Gryffindor Tower praised you from your first year to your last year. You had nearly everyone's affection."

"I never realized that before just now," Maggie confessed with a shocked expression. "I suppose you're right."

"That's hardly news," Minerva smirked.

"So how can I fix this?" Maggie asked eagerly. "What can we do to get her more friends?"

Minerva smiled as she ran her hand reassuringly across Maggie's back.

"She will be fine, sweetheart, just fine!" Minerva waved her hand dismissively as she stood up and offered her hand for Maggie to take.

Maggie was surprised at her mother's strength in pulling her to her feet with tremendous ease.

"I reckon it will be sort of sweet," Maggie said softly as she and Minerva walked toward the exit of the now almost fully completed Sorcerer's Stone trap. "My daughter, James' and Lily's son and Alice and Frank's…like when we were young."

Minerva had no response to her daughter. She only smiled at the woman before her, no longer a small child nor a teenager nor a young woman nor a young mother. Maggie did not look old in the slightest but she looked suddenly more mature, more grounded. For the first time in awhile, she did not look plagued by her inner demons.

"Come along," Minerva wrapped her arm around her daughter. "Let us go to my office, I have been meaning to ask your advice on a particular matter."

Once Maggie and Minerva had arrived inside of Minerva's office, her mother pulled out a rather long looking bit of parchment from the depths of her desk.

"What's that? List of supplies?" Maggie asked.

"This is the list of letters I have sent to the incoming first-years," Minerva said stiffly. Obviously something had been truly bothering her. She herself was not displaying signs of anger but rather disappointment. Maggie shifted uneasily.

"Hermione has received hers," Maggie said quietly, not sure in what her mother was implying.

"Of course," Minerva replied. "My problem is not with her. Look here at this list. Those names illuminated in the blue ink have been received by the young witch or wizard. Nearly all of them are blue now save for one."

"Harry," Maggie muttered incredulously as she stared at her godson's name on the parchment. His name was glowing in a red hue. "I assume his name in red isn't a good thing?" Maggie arched one eyebrow.

Minerva's anger was on full display now.

"It's those rotten Dursleys," Minerva huffed. "And Albus has already forbade me from going to talk to them. I insisted of course but you know how he is with Harry Potter. It's as if he has a stake in the boy!"

Maggie hummed to herself, thinking quickly.

"Well perhaps they didn't see the first one," Maggie said with a strangely dangerous glint in her eye. "I say let us ensure that they get the message. May I?" Maggie asked as she gestured toward a Hogwarts letter addressed to Harry.

"What will you do?" Minerva asked skeptically, her eyes carefully studying her daughter over her glasses.

Maggie quickly muttered a quick incantation over the letter.

"Just insuring that James' son gets his Hogwarts letter." Maggie said simply with a wicked smile that Minerva had not seen on her daughter since she was a teenager running around with the Marauders.


	19. Diagon Alley

"… _we expect your owl no later than July 31st_ …" Hermione squinted her eyes and and licked her lips thoughtfully.

Maggie rolled her eyes with a slight smile at her daughter's tenth reading of her Hogwarts letter that morning.

"Hermione, we've already sent your owl, sweetheart," Maggie gently reminded her daughter.

The two were sitting at the Leaky Cauldron sharing a soup before they went on to look for Hermione's school supplies. Hermione hadn't touched neither her soup nor her tea since they had arrived nearly half an hour ago.

"And why couldn't Gran accompany us today?" Hermione nearly pouted.

"Because she had work to complete at Hogwarts before term," Maggie replied swiftly, taking a large gulp of her tea.

"But you're a professor as well and you could come!" Hermione sighed.

"Yes, well Gran is deputy headmistress, love," Maggie replied softly as she laid a comforting hand over Hermione's. "She really would have loved to come but like I've said, Dumbledore needed help with something."

"Wizards always need witches for help," Hermione rolled her eyes annoyedly as she pushed her plate away, clearly displeased.

"Fair point!" Maggie laughed as she stood up and dusted some bread crumbs off of her gallant emerald robes. "She did mention that on her honor, I should treat you to a new book at Flourish and Blott's however. What say you, young one?"

Hermione's eyes lit up at the mention of a new book. She eagerly made a move to push her chair in and grab hold of her mother's robes as she dragged her out of the Leaky Cauldron in a rush.

After nearly an hour carousing through the bookstore, Maggie groaned as she caught sight of the one woman she would have much preferred not to see.

"Afternoon, Augusta," Maggie bowed politely at an older looking woman with a rather funny looking hat on.

"Where's Minerva?" the woman named Augusta asked irritably.

Maggie noticed that Neville stood behind Augusta, occasionally peeking out to catch a glimpse of the woman who had often come to visit his parents at St. Mungo's.

"Hogwarts business." Maggie replied plainly, clearly not in the mood to converse with Augusta.

Augusta nodded just as she pulled Neville by his collar toward Maggie. Maggie in turn winced at Augusta's rough-handling of her best friend's son.

"Hello, Neville." Maggie smiled warmly at the small boy with dark hair like his father's and soft brown eyes like his mother's. His rosy red cheeks flushed vehemently at Maggie's address.

"H-hello, ma'am," Neville blurted out with a nervous face. His eyes darted toward Hermione who was watching the interaction unfold with apt entertainment.

"Yours?" Augusta jutted her chin at Hermione.

Hermione and Neville merely smiled at each other.

"This is Hermione," Maggie said to Neville more than Augusta. "She will be going to Hogwarts this year too, Neville. I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of each other quite soon. Have you everything you need already?"

"I haven't got a wand—" Neville was about to finish when Augusta shushed him so ferociously that Maggie felt her cheeks warm with anger.

"You'll be using your father's wand, boy and you well know it!" Augusta condemned severely. Neville instantly hung his head.

"Now that's a bit ridiculous don't you think?" Maggie surprised even herself at her unabashed straight-forwardness.

Augusta's nostrils flared. "This boy isn't in your care, Magdalene. He is my grandson and I shall do what I see fit. There's no good reason why he can't use Frank's wand. It was excellent in Transfiguration. You well know that."

"Oh, I am quite aware of that, Augusta," Maggie nearly chuckled. "But perhaps the young boy can have his own hand at schooling? Each student excels differently. Perhaps Transfiguration won't suit him best. Surely you know that, as Charms was never your best. Of course, I am only hearing this second hand."

Maggie tried to conceal her grin at her last comment, recalling the numerous times that Minerva had joked about how atrocious Augusta was in Charms. Both Augusta and Minerva had a life-long rivalry in academics, most of which peaked during their Hogwarts years. Of course, Minerva won in nearly every competition, class, Quidditch match and even the running for Head Girl.

"Boastful your mother is, always has been," Augusta huffed with flared nostrils. "Come along, Neville!"

Before Augusta could steer Neville away, Maggie gently gripped his shoulder and smiled as encouragingly as possible toward the young boy.

"I'll be your Potions professor at Hogwarts, Neville. Should you need anything, and I mean anything at all, please don't hesitate. Your parents were very good friends of mine and I would wish nothing more than to help you throughout your schooling." Maggie smiled at the way Neville blushed before she urged him to run along with Augusta.

"Who was that boy?" Hermione asked curiously as she walked toward Ollivander's Wand Shop. "And how did you know his parents?"

"We were all very good friends at Hogwarts," Maggie replied as simply as she could. "A very long time ago."

"I see." Hermione nodded slightly. Hermione's ears warmed a bit, deciding whether or not she should bring up the subject of her father. She knew that Maggie's years at Hogwarts somehow held the key to who her father might be.

Before Hermione could open her mouth to say something, Maggie swung open the door to Ollivander's and urged Hermione to walk inside.

"Hagrid!" Hermione exclaimed joyfully.

Hagrid had been standing rather awkwardly in Ollivander's, his large frame seeming out of place in the cozy shop.

"Hello, Hermione! Maggie!" Hagrid clapped happily. His excitement got the better of him as he clapped and a nearby box of wands tipped out in a frenzy. Hagrid's eyes bulged in embarrassment.

"Careful there, Hagrid," Maggie laughed as she took out her own wand. With a swift flick, the rest of the scattered wands went back into their designated box.

"Cedar, dragon heartstring, ten sturdy inches!" the wheezing voice of Ollivander bellowed as he suddenly appeared from the hoards of wand boxes.

Maggie smiled politely while Hermione looked up at her mother questioningly.

"How did he know your wand?" Hermione whispered up to her mother who was rather uncomfortable to reply.

"I know every wand I've ever sold, Miss McGonagall," Ollivander smiled.

It was just then that Maggie noticed a small cough and looked directly behind Ollivander to see a young, dark-haired boy. Her heart lurched at the sight of Harry Potter.

"Harry…" Maggie barely breathed before she stepped forward and peered intently into those green eyes that she once knew so long ago.

"Hello," Harry pursed his lips and took a step back away from Maggie.

"Finally I get to properly introduce myself!" Maggie exclaimed, tears nearly forming in her eyes at the spitting image of James. "You have your father's unruly hair!" Maggie laughed cheerily as she ruffled Harry's shaggy hair.

"I do?" Harry was barely concealing a smile as he blushed.

"Identical!" Maggie clapped. "And of course, your mother's eyes. I daresay your father must have been about the same height when he was your age. He was a bit more on the chubby side, however…are they feeding you properly? Are you hungry? Hagrid, has he eaten yet?" Maggie questioned as she gripped Harry'y shoulder and looked toward Hagrid expectantly.

"Blimey, Maggie. The boy's alrigh', I wouldn' starve him now, would I?" Hagrid laughed heartily.

"Sorry, do I know you somehow?" Harry looked a ways up at Maggie.

Maggie's heart sunk slightly but the sight of Harry Potter in front of her was enough to push away any bit of sadness she might have had.

"Not entirely," Maggie smiled. "I knew your parents very well."

" _Very well_!" Hagrid bellowed with a loud chuckle. "Harry, Maggie here was yer mum's best friend! And yer dad's!"

"Oh!" Harry smiled earnestly for the first time since their entire interaction.

"This is my daughter, Hermione," Maggie ushered Hermione toward Harry. The two smiled at each other awkwardly. "She'll be in your year! And as for myself, I will be your Potions professor."

"Oh, great," Harry sighed a bit, clearly relieved to have known someone other than Hagrid.

"Can we get my wand now, mummy?" Hermione asked finally, breaking up the longing stare that Maggie was giving Harry. She wanted so desperately to hug that small skinny boy whom she had never known personally but missed so much.

"Yes, yes, dear!" Maggie laughed. "Well, take excellent care of him, Hagrid. I'll be seeing you very soon, Harry. Take care now!"

Harry smiled softly up at Maggie once more, his green eyes shining in the sunlight pouring in from the shop. Maggie felt, very briefly, as if Lily and James had never really left after all.

Later that evening, Maggie sat across from Minerva at the small table they shared in McGonagall Manor.

"He has Lily's eyes," Maggie smiled sadly as she played with the spoon in the sugar cup distractedly.

"And James Potter's hair, I've heard," Minerva noted.

"Definitely James' hair," Maggie agreed with a quick chuckle.

"I do wish I could have taken him to Diagon Alley myself," Maggie sighed as she took a sip from her tea. "I feel as though I haven't done enough to protect him. Or help him."

"I think your storm of Hogwarts letters might have done the Dursleys some good," Minerva snorted lightly over her tea cup.

"Perhaps you are right there, mum," Maggie laughed freely.


	20. The Sorting Hat

Maggie stood in front of the Hogwarts Express, feeling just as content as she did the very first time she saw the locomotive. There was something so comforting and so peaceful about the red train that made her feel as though all was safe in the world. Maggie could not remember a time she felt more at ease.

Sighing in perfect bliss, Maggie threw her briefcase over her shoulder, adjusted her witch's hat and pushed her glasses further up her nose.

"Mummy?" Hermione asked.

Maggie had to peer down at her daughter, who apparently was not going to inherit the height of McGonagall women. She smirked slightly, remembering how Sirius had always fought with James over which boy was taller.

"Yes, love?" Maggie smiled warmly, quickly brushing some soot from Hermione's cloak. The young girl was not yet used to Floo powder.

For a brief moment, Hermione looked conflicted, as if she did not know how to translate what her brain was putting together. These moments were rare, as Hermione had always been a girl who knew exactly how she felt and exactly how to convey that. Maggie knew her daughter well enough not to pry, as Minerva had done the same thing when Maggie was a young girl.

"Well, what if I am…I suppose…well, what if I don't want to be in Gryffindor?" Hermione looked up at her mother with a nervous glance.

Maggie smiled softly and pushed back some of her daughter's messy brown hair.

"You've been talking about Gryffindor all summer. What in Merlin's name has changed your mind, dear?" Maggie asked incredulously although she had the faintest idea where this was leading to.

Hermione blushed furiously.

"What if I'm not brave enough? I certainly don't want to be the first McGonagall woman to not be sorted into Gryffindor all because of a silly old hat, I mean honestly—"

"A hat that observes and analyzes the most endearing parts of you," Maggie interjected with a raised eyebrow. Maggie then bent down to level herself with Hermione. "I happen to remember a little girl who went to the pet shop and freed all of the cats when she was five years old. With no magic. If memory serves correct, I believe that same little girl also stood up to Severus Snape when he questioned her intelligence. A year later, the very same young witch went with Hagrid to save an injured Hippogriff in the Forbidden Forest. I don't think timid girls do those kinds of things, do you?"

Hermione thought long and hard. She pursed her lips and glanced toward the train, as if contemplating boarding.

"And what is the difference between bravery and stupidity?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, there's loads of stupid in bravery, love," Maggie smiled, returning to her normal height. "Sometimes, the best decision isn't the safest or wisest. Every brave person chooses to do what is right. And that comes with its own consequences as well as its glory."

"But I thought a sharp mind is the best thing a witch can have?" Hermione asked exasperatedly, knitting her eyebrows together.

"What have I always told you, Hermione?" Maggie asked with a knowing, bright smirk.

Hermione had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"There are more important things than books and cleverness if you're brave enough to find them." Hermione answered in a monotone. "But what does that even mean, mummy? What could be better than being a smart witch…an intelligent witch like you and Gran? Isn't that why everyone respects you?"

"I'd say they respect us a lot more for our bravery than our minds," Maggie replied thoughtfully.

"That doesn't sound nearly right," Hermione this time allowed herself a full roll of her eyes.

Maggie chortled. "Alright now, missy. Onto the train you go. I've got to go instruct the Prefects."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. She adjusted her robes properly, much to the displeasure of Maggie who had pleaded with her to change into them on the train rather than prior to boarding, and entered the train in a rather confident manner.

Maggie sighed once more and then went to board the train herself, feeling much different than any other year. This year, her daughter would be at Hogwarts with her. Something about that worried and exhilarated her.

"Fred! George! Lee!" Maggie barked at the two Weasley boys and Lee Jordan who were gleaming over a small box that clearly held something inside.

"Professor, we weren't doing anything, we swear!" Fred exclaimed.

"Honestly, professor. Would we be doing something troublesome out in the open here?" George added with a quirked eyebrow.

Maggie bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. She instantly thought back to two mischievous boys she had met her first year on the Hogwarts express doing something strikingly similar. She felt a strong pang in her chest.

"I don't want to see you three doing anything against school rules on this train, am I clear?" Maggie demanded sternly.

"Anything for the best looking professor at Hogwarts!" Fred grinned broadly.

"Best looking professor ever!" George winked back.

Before Maggie could chastise the Weasley boys on their continued inappropriateness toward her appearance, the boys and Lee Jordan skirted off, leaving Maggie alone.

Maggie spent a great deal of her time instructing the Prefects on their usual duties, the code of honor and all of that nonsense that Minerva had instructed her to reiterate into the lot. Maggie was more than pleased when she was finally relieved from her duties. They were nothing short of dreadfully boring.

"Honor serving the school, Professor McGonagall. I'll do Gryffindor proud!" Percy nodded seriously toward Maggie.

"As you've always done, Percy," Maggie smirked. "Now run along. I'd start monitoring over by your brothers' compartments. And do check in on Hermione will you?"

"On Gryffindor's honor, Professor." Percy puffed out his chest and left at once.

"Long day?" Madam Hooch asked as she took a seat across from Maggie.

"You would't believe." Maggie sighed with a smile. "Who's gone and put you on train duty? Usually it goes to the youngest professors."

"Or the newest in my case," Rolanda replied. "Why are you out patrolling? Isn't Quirrell the newest after me?"

"Yes but Quirrell hasn't got a daughter starting her first year," Maggie replied. "I traded him. He's going to cover my Hogsmeade trip. Oh, for Merlin's sake, Rolanda don't give me that look!"

Rolanda held out her hands in surrender.

"I'm not saying a word!" Rolanda laughed.

"Yes but your face says it all," Maggie rolled her eyes. "You think I'm just as overprotective as my mum."

"To be fair," Rolanda began. "I didn't get to see how Minerva raised you but based off of last week's Staff Quidditch game and that whole ordeal, I can take a fair guess that you may have been coddled."

Maggie gritted her teeth at the mention of that wretched staff Quidditch game. Sprout had accidentally hit a bludger straight at Maggie's chest, causing a few broken ribs. Minerva of course turned irate and ordered that the game be stopped immediately.

"I don't coddle Hermione in the slightest," Maggie waved her hand dismissively. "She's a very independent young girl. And yes, I admit, my mother was stubbornly overprotective but I had learned from _her_ mistakes and _I_ don't coddle."

"Well, thank Merlin for that," Rolanda replied.

Later at the welcoming feast, Maggie could barely keep herself in her chair at the staff table. Her nerves were building up so rapidly that she felt slightly sick. She could only imagine how her daughter felt.

Maggie sighed in relief when she saw Minerva march through the doors of the Great Hall, the long line of first-years trailing nervously behind her. For just a brief moment, Maggie caught Hermione's eye and smiled as confidently as she could muster. To her surprise, Hermione nodded back with an equally confident smile. Maggie beamed at her daughter. At least she had Sirius' confidence.

Maggie gripped the table with such intensity that Flitwick eyed her suspiciously.

"You know, my son was sorted into Slytherin and he was just about the brightest young wizard you could know," Filius whispered to Maggie.

"I'm sorry for that." Maggie made a sharp intake of breath.

Suddenly, Maggie felt the sinking feeling that perhaps Hermione might get sorted into Gryffindor. She felt her pulse quicken and her hands get even more clammy than before. Just as her nerves were shooting through the roof, Maggie hung her head slightly in shame. She felt as though the wind had been kicked out of her for thinking such things. She silently admonished herself for wishing her daughter not be in Slytherin.

Just as Maggie was about to pour herself some water to calm her nerves, she heard the familiar call of her mother.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Maggie inched herself to the edge of her seat, her heartbeat pounding furiously in her ears. She felt Minerva's eyes on her but she dared not take her eyes off of the back of her daughter's head. Maggie swallowed forcefully, the dryness of her mouth seemingly the only thing she could feel.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Maggie heard a high-pitched sound escape from her lips but thankfully the Gryffindor Table's cheering drowned it out.

Just as Hermione was getting claps on her back from her now fellow Gryffindors, Maggie was getting congratulations and hand shakes from the rest of the Staff Table.

At that moment in time, Maggie felt as though she were flying on her broomstick. She felt her chest swell with absolute pride. There was nothing more important, precious or perfect as seeing Hermione laughing and smiling at the Gryffindor Table where Maggie herself had sat so many years ago.

Maggie cast a glance toward Hagrid who was giving her a large thumbs-up and a bright wink.

Much to Maggie's relief, Harry Potter was also sorted into Gryffindor. She couldn't help but stand up and clap when Harry made his way over to Gryffindor Table. When he took a seat right next to Hermione, Maggie felt as though both were her children. Her cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling so much.

Maggie watched curiously as the youngest Weasley very anxiously made his way up to the stool. His cheeks were burning red and Maggie thought back to when Bill was first sorted himself. He had been a smart boy, a very clever boy but he too harbored the same red cheeks. Maggie sighed for the last time in relief when Ronald was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Interesting lot this year," Minerva smirked as she sat down next to Maggie who was already shoveling loads of mashed potatoes into her mouth. "For Merlin's sake, Maggie must you always shove food into your mouth in such a manner?"

"Ha'got to eat, haven' all day, starv'g," Maggie replied incoherently.

Minerva rolled her eyes and began delicately eating her own tripe.

"Blimey that was fantastic, the house elves deserve ten raises," Maggie sighed as she pushed her empty plate away from her.

"Don't start on the house elf liberation nonsense again," Severus muttered.

"I'm sorry, Severus I don't recall asking your lousy opinion," Maggie smirked. "And what on earth are you doing sitting next to me? I thought we deemed the last seat at the table as Snape Available."

"I reluctantly come to you because I think something is awry with our treat in the dungeons," Snape said barely audibly.

Maggie froze.

"Whose trap is at fault?" Maggie asked worriedly.

"None yet," Severus replied calmly. "But it does appear as though the door has been touched. The students have only just arrived and as much as I hate not to blame the Weasleys, I don't think it was any of them."

"Aye," Maggie replied quietly. "I'll discuss with my mother and get back to you. In the meantime, maybe we just set Filch around there more regularly. A month's detention for anyone caught wandering around there just to set an example."

"Noted." Snape said in a note of finality before he stepped away from the Staff Table and back toward his own office.

"Something wrong?" Minerva asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I won't allow something to happen," Maggie said in a tone that reminded Minerva of her daughter's Auror days.

"Maggie," Minerva said in a warning tone.

"Mum," Maggie replied with a tired sigh.

"Enjoy your daughter," Minerva nodded her head toward Hermione. "You don't ever get this time back."

There was a sad longing look in Minerva's eyes that instantly changed Maggie's mood. Her hostility was replaced with gratefulness as she placed her hand over Minerva's.

"Mum, your bravery has raised some fine women," Maggie smiled adoringly at her daughter.

Unbeknownst to Maggie, Minerva was smiling at Maggie in the exact same way.


	21. Nimbus 2000

"You know this isn't exactly what I meant when I said I'd help you ensure that the traps were working, right?" Maggie hollered, her arms strapped tightly to her side.

She was currently entangled in about thirty feet of Sprout's Devil's Snare. Although she knew that remaining calm was the key to slipping past this barrier, she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous at the constriction she was facing.

"You have a horrible habit of thinking I care about your discomfort!" Snape called up from below Maggie.

"You have a horrible habit of being an absolute git every second!" Maggie replied with a roll of her eyes.

Not even a few seconds later, Maggie struggled through the last limb of Devil's Snare and landed gracefully on the floor below. With a quick stretch of her legs, she clambered up and dusted some dirt from her emerald robes.

"Pity," Snape replied. "I was hoping those horrible robes would be ruined down here quite honestly."

"Didn't know you were the fashion icon of the decade," Maggie countered, taking her glasses off and wiping the lenses on her robes.

"I don't have to be a fashion icon to take notice they are dreadful," Snape said in a monotone. "I mean honestly, your entire family has been in Gryffindor since the dawn of time. Why the emerald robes? And tartan? You and your mother both!"

"We're Scottish, you idiot," Maggie scowled. "Now are we done here? I don't think anyone with anything less than expert knowledge in herbology could get past those bad boys, don't you think?"

Snape paused for a moment, looking up at the bulking limbs of Devil's Snare. He eyed the plant mysteriously, as if waiting for it to let him in on a secret.

"I suppose." Snape said in a note of finality. "Having to spend an extra hour with you has been tragic enough."

"Your bitterness never ceases to amaze me, Snivellus," Maggie tutted as she put her glasses back on her nose.

"Yes well not all of us had a personal parade for their minimal achievements every day in the Great Hall."

Maggie scoffed.

"Oh, Severus. I don't pity you an ounce. James and his lot were bad but you were just as bad. You weren't any angel if I remember, _Mr. Will-You-Join-the-Ranks-of-the-Dark-Lord_?" Maggie scoffed as she clambered her way up the Devil's Snare once more.

"What's in the past is in the past!" Snape snapped as he jumped up after Maggie, gripping a limb of the Devil's Snare.

"I didn't bring this up. You did." Maggie snarled back at Snape once they had exited the room where Fluffy was now sleeping peacefully.

"We didn't all have the noble Minerva McGonagall as our mother figure," Snape said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Maggie suddenly felt the first tiny wave of sympathy in her life toward Severus Snape. She knew deep down that she would never forgive him for any of his actions but in that very moment, she saw him as a fellow human being. And for Maggie, that was a start.

Maggie bit her lip slightly and stared at Severus, as if debating what to say next.

"I still got loads of detentions though," Maggie offered with a slight raise of her eyebrow.

For a split second, a small smile played on Snape's lips before he gritted his teeth and scowled.

"You deserved every one of them."

"Probably." Maggie agreed with the faintest of smiles. "See you later, Severus."

A few hours later, Maggie sat in her office grading papers. Every time she flipped a parchment over to correct, she immediately got distracted and thought back to her encounter with Snape.

Maggie thought that perhaps with Harry being at Hogwarts, Snape might be loosening up a bit. Maybe seeing Lily's eyes roaming the halls again brought some sort of peace to him in some odd way.

Just as Maggie was about to give a perfect grade to Percy Weasley's potions paper, Minerva barged her way into Maggie's office.

There was a bright, elated smile on Minerva's face. It was the same smile that she had worn when Hermione put on her Hogwarts robes for the first time.

"This might be one of the most interesting days I've had here at Hogwarts!" Minerva exclaimed, a rare smile lighting up her face.

"I think I can agree with that," Maggie said slowly, wondering if her encounter with Snape was worth mentioning.

"You won't believe what just happened at the Quidditch Pitch just now!" Minerva clapped her hands tightly together.

For a brief moment, Maggie's heart fluttered. Perhaps once Hermione had actually mounted a broomstick, she felt the ancient call of her foremothers and realized that Quidditch was meant for her.

"Oh, sweet Merlin and all the gargoyles!" Maggie stood up abruptly. "Don't tell me that Hermione has finally found her calling! I knew she would! She just needed time is all, mother. All it takes is one flight and boom! You're hooked! What did Rolanda say, does she reckon she'll be a good Seek—"

"Merlin, Maggie!" Minerva chastised. "I thought you'd outgrown your rambling!"

"Well what happened?" Maggie demanded.

Minerva looked uneasy but quickly tried to conceal it.

"Er…Harry Potter is the new Gryffindor Seeker." Minerva said quickly, dropping her eyes to the floor for a moment.

"Oh." Maggie said simply, not wanting the disappointment to show in her voice.

"Hermione did very well herself," Minerva soothed her daughter with a firm grip on her shoulder.

Maggie shrugged nonchalantly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh I'm just pleased she's having a good time at school," Maggie smiled softly.

"But you wish she had been the new Gryffindor Seeker," Minerva smiled sadly.

"Harry Potter?" Maggie suddenly asked, her attention going back to the mention of her godson. "Seeker? He's James' son surely! How can this even be possible? You have to be a Second Year?"

"Hogwash," Minerva waved her hand dismissively. "I'm positive I can get Albus to bend the rule."

Maggie scoffed incredulously.

"Where was this rule when I was a First Year?" Maggie laughed with a shocked expression.

"I daresay he may be even better than you and James combined," Minerva clapped her hands with enthusiasm.

Maggie felt her cheeks stretch nearly beyond capacity in a broad smile. She felt a strange flutter in her stomach.

"He'll need a broom!" Maggie immediately went to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Minerva furrowed her brow.

"I won't have my godson flying on a Cleansweep now will I?" Maggie asked her mother as if it were obvious. "Nimbus or Firebolt line? Ah, I think Nimbus if you say he's going for Seeker. Nimbus were always better with jerky movements. Firebolt had the boost for Keepers. Nimbus it is!" Maggie announced excitedly as she made her way over to the fireplace.

"If I didn't know any better I'd call this favoritism," Minerva observed her daughter with a smile playing at her lips.

"It's a godmother getting her godson a gift," Maggie replied with a cheeky grin.

"That's one way of putting it." Minerva said with a shrug.

Later that night, Maggie and Minerva shared a tea while discussing Harry Potter's newest position on the Gyffindor Team.

"The exact precision as James," Minerva recalled with a dreamy look in her eye, as if thinking back to a far off memory.

"I don't doubt it," Maggie agreed with an eager smile. "I can hardly wait to see the first practice. How is Hermione doing in Transfiguration? She didn't come to my office at all yesterday."

"Just as we both assumed she would," Minerva laughed. "Straight marks in everything. She's a model student, not unlike you, save perhaps the constant trouble making."

Maggie frowned a bit, cupping her tea closer to her chest.

"I don't think she's making friends," Maggie finally confessed.

Minerva pursed her lips, eyeing her daughter carefully.

"It's not even Halloween yet," Minerva offered. "Perhaps she hasn't had much time to find friends. The First years usually get bombarded with studying."

Before Maggie could respond, there was an urgent knocking on Minerva's office door. Maggie looked at her mother, eyes wondering if she was expecting someone. Minerva shrugged.

As Maggie went to open the door, her heart sank.

There stood tiny Hermione, her bushy hair hiding most of her face but her mother could make out her tear-stained cheeks and red eyes.

"Oh, love," Maggie frowned as she ushered her daughter in and quickly shut the door behind her.

"Hermione, dear what's wrong?" Minerva instantly asked at once.

"Everyone hates me!" Hermione exclaimed a frenzy of sobs, instantly clutching her mother around her waist.

"Surely not everyone can hate you, love," Minerva offered as she gently brushed some of Hermione's hair back.

Maggie in turn hugged Hermione, back gently rubbing circles in her back as they made their way to the couch to sit.

"Why don't you take a deep breath and tell me what it is that's bothering you?" Maggie asked her daughter as she wiped some cascading tears from Hermione's red little face.

"D-Draco Malfoy keeps calling me names!" Hermione spluttered, another sob wracking her body. "And the Gryffindors aren't any b-better! They all think I'm a Know-It-All. They think I'm spoiled because of you and G-Gran…" Hermione could not control her tears anymore and they came pouring out.

For the first time in Maggie's parenting life, she was at a loss. She looked over to her own mother in desperation, gesturing toward Hermione who was hugging Maggie fiercely.

"What do I do?" Maggie mouthed to Minerva.

Minerva, ever clever, pursed her lips and nodded only once at Maggie, a sign that she was about to handle everything.

"Hermione, dear," Minerva called her granddaughter over to her, arms out and inviting. Hermione wiped a few tears from her face and gingerly made her way over to Minerva, immediately feeling comforted.

"Professor Snape called me an insufferable know-it-all," Hermione whispered from her cozy spot in her grandmother's emerald robes.

"He _what_?" Maggie instantly fumed.

Minerva shot Maggie a warning look and Maggie in turn bit the inside of her cheek roughly but said no more.

"And did it ever occur to you that some people might feel threatened by your unparalleled intelligence?" Minerva looked down at her beloved granddaughter.

Hermione furrowed her brows for a long time, eventually looking up at Minerva and shaking her head.

Maggie caught on at once. She quickly made her way over to her daughter, brushing back heaps of her messy brown hair.

"Hermione," Maggie began. "If I promise to tell you something will you keep it a secret? Just between the three of us?"

Hermione wiped away the last of her tears furiously, then stood up from her grandmother's arms and took a seat by Maggie on the floor by the fire.

Once Hermione nodded her agreement, Maggie gently rubbed her hands together and adjusted her glasses.

"Well I actually went to school with Severus Snape," Maggie confessed a bit awkwardly. "I went to school with Harry's parents too. The thing is, sweetheart, is that throughout your life you're going to come across loads of Severus Snapes and Draco Malfoys. I went to school with some of them too. Sometimes you have to take the higher ground, do you know what that means?"

"I take it that it's not literal?" Hermione looked up questioningly.

"Right," Maggie agreed. "What I'm trying to get at is you are brilliant, love. Brilliant just the way you are. You have been your entire life. All of these people who bully you or make fun of you feel inferior to your intelligence. Don't ever let their own insecurities get in the way of shining as the bright young witch you are. I guarantee if you continue to remain true to yourself you will be the brightest witch of your age."

Hermione looked up at her mother as if she couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Do you really think so?" Hermione said breathlessly.

"Absolutely," Maggie replied.

"Without a doubt, there's never been a question in my mind," Minerva added, looking at her girls from her seat on the couch.

"Well what do I do when Snape is rude to me in the classroom? I can't just lose House Points for Gryffindor every day!" Hermione said in a panic.

"Leave the House Points issue to me," Maggie smiled. "And as for the classroom portion, don't do a thing. There's nothing wrong in knowing every answer. Do you think any hero in history was a slacker? Not one! Intelligence is nothing to look down upon. He's a fool himself for making a mockery of you. It's probably because he hasn't washed his hair since we went to school together."

At that last part, Hermione allowed herself a brief moment of giggles. Maggie smiled at her daughter's giggles, happy to hear those sweet angelic sounds compared to her heartbroken sobs.

"Thanks, mummy," Hermione smiled genuinely.

"Anytime, love," Maggie kissed her daughter on her head. "Now off to bed, yes? I'll walk you to Gryffindor Tower."

Minerva sat alone in her office, waiting for her daughter to return. There was a broad smile on her face, one not unlike that which she wore when Maggie won her first Quidditch match against Slytherin.

There was a soft rapping at Minerva's office door which she knew all too well. As she opened her door, there stood a small hawk at the floor.

Just where the hawk was now stood Maggie, her dark hair in a messy bun and her glasses nearly hanging off of her nose as usual.

"Didn't think it'd help the bullying if they saw her mother walking her to bed," Maggie chuckled as she closed her mother's office door behind her. She stretched out her arms a bit and cracked her neck.

"Or you just wanted to stretch your wings a bit," Minerva's lips danced in a smile.

"I really love being an Animagus," Maggie sighed with a hint of her usual cockiness in her voice. "I mean, honestly. A hawk? Anyway, how do you think she'll manage, mummy?"

"Just fine," Minerva replied instantly. "You did wonderfully, sweetheart. Truly wonderfully."

"I just so happened to learn from the best," Maggie smiled.

The next day at breakfast, Maggie arrived extra early and took a seat at the staff table that was facing directly toward Gryffindor's own table. Minerva barely made it in before the owls came swopping in with letters and packages.

Maggie could not suppress the grin that was forming on her face once she saw Hedwig flying in with Harry's new Nimbus 2000. She felt the strangest sense of sadness and joy.

Once Harry had realized the broomstick was for him, his face lit up in shock and excitement. Maggie smiled over toward her mother as the two watched Harry and Ron unwrap the broomstick. Now, nearly half of Gryffindor table was begging Harry for a glimpse at the sleek and shiny new Nimbus 2000.

Harry was smiling just as broadly as ever, looking around as if he would find out who gave this most memorable prize to him. He caught Maggie's eye for the briefest moment, smile and gave her the tiniest of waves. Maggie pointed to the wrapping that was on the table.

Harry quickly fumbled through the wrapping and found a small bit of parchment.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Years ago your father got me a broomstick not much unlike this one. I hope that this broomstick brings you as much joy as the one your father gave me did. Let's get the House Cup?_

 _Forever in the Potter's debt,_

 _Prof. Maggie McGonagall_


	22. Dreams

Maggie stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, her wand tightly clutched in her hand, her glasses resting still on the bridge of her nose.

"A bit late for Gryffindor head of house to be out here alone, wouldn't you say?"

Maggie shook violently, her glasses nearly falling and breaking.

"Firenze! My! It's been ages, old friend. How are you? What brings you out here yourself?" Maggie countered, gently trying to shrug off how startled she had become. Cowardice never looked good on her.

Firenze smiled softly.

"You are here to keep watch over your offspring," Firenze acknowledged with a curt nod toward the inner, dark forest.

Maggie cocked her head sheepishly.

"I don't think detention out here is exactly safe for First Years but Headmaster Dumbledore assured me the opposite," Maggie said as if she had rehearsed this line over and over again.

"One cannot blame a mother for worrying about her offspring," Firenze sighed as he shuffled closer to Maggie, as if wanting to only be heard by her. "I believe your instinct may be correct this time. Only moments ago there seemed to be a dark creature lurking in the forest."

Maggie's blood ran cold and she had to restrain herself from running into the forest.

"Hermione? Is she alright? Where are they?" Maggie pressed urgently, her eyes frenzied and stony.

"They are all safe," Firenze replied coolly. "We were able to scare it off. I fear that this creature's appearance only strengthens our prediction."

Maggie's blood ran cold. She felt as though her heart had dropped out of her.

 _Maggie lay in bed, a thick coat of sweat covering the entirety of her face and chest. Her breathing was ragged and labored. Short, soft cries escaped her lips. Her eyes were twitching horribly, a sure sign that she was enduring a horrific nightmare._

 _In her dream, a vast of green light clouded her vision for but a few seconds. Suddenly, a great bright white light engulfed her. She was now standing in a marsh of lilies, the water stained with red blood._

 _She screamed yet no voice came out._

 _A doe patronus emerged from the water, slightly distracting Maggie but for a moment. As soon as Maggie glanced downward, a dead doe lay in the marsh of lilies, thousands of large worms surrounding the carcass._

 _As if on cue, Maggie gasped and awoke, her eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears._

"Firenze," Maggie began, returning back to reality, "What prediction are you referring to?" Maggie pressed, her voice lacking any emotion whatsoever.

Firenze nodded his head upward, saying in a monotone voice, "The stars predict that the Dark Lord shall return."

"Forgive me for even asking but are the stars always correct?" Maggie asked urgently, stepping closer to Firenze in concern. "Are they accurate guides of the future? Can the future even be predicted? Is this a branch of Divination?"

"I have been told that Maggie McGonagall does ramble but I did not believe the daughter of Minerva McGonagall could do such a thing until I witnessed in the flesh," Firenze chuckled slightly.

"Sorry for that," Maggie said absentmindedly as she gazed up the stars, hoping they would give up information that proved their faux. "Do you believe it?"

Firenze pursed his lips and gazed into the darkness of the seemingly endless forest. Maggie made a mental note to slap Hagrid for his nonsense suggestion of taking the children in their for detention.

"Us centaurs are trained from a very young age to reference the stars in reaching conclusions about the future," Firenze answered simply. "If you were to ask me personally if the Dark Lord will return I could not answer. We only interpret, esteemed Professor. But I leave you with this, would the most powerful Dark Lord of our time simply disappear because of a small human boy?"

Without waiting for Maggie's response, Firenze rode off into the forest.

Maggie, obviously conflicted about the conversation she had just had, sat down at the edge of the forest, her wand clutched tightly in her hand.

She thought back to her dream, dwelling on the carcass of the dead doe. Nothing in the dream stood out as much as the doe, as it reminded her so particularly of only one person, one of the most important persons she had encountered in her life.

The dead doe. The dead doe which could only mean Lily. The worms crawling all along the body. The worms troubled Maggie the most but she could not fathom what they meant.

Later that night, Maggie transformed into her hawk self and flew to the very top of Gryffindor Tower.

Peering into the outermost window on the right, she took notice of Hermione, now fast asleep. Feeling content with seeing her daughter fast asleep, she took of in flight toward the bottom of the castle.

Transforming into her human form, Maggie sighed deeply, feeling a portion of her anxiety flee at the sight of a sleeping Hermione.

As the months went on, Maggie found herself growing more and more agitated. She continued having the same recurring nightmare involving the dead doe. Each week it plagued her mind. There was no escaping it. She developed a habit of going out to the forest at night, hoping that it would provide any sort of explanation but she knew deep down that it would not. She would never admit it but she did find herself peering up at the stars from time to time.

Maggie peered once more into the deep, dark forest and felt an urgency to go on and confront Dumbledore right then and there. She felt her cheeks warm and her pulse quicken. The harboring of this Stone was all his idea after all. Suddenly her anger with Dumbledore flared in a way it never had before. She ground her teeth in anger, feeling as though she might just storm up to his tower right then and there.

Looking up past Gryffindor Tower, she bit her lip in defeat as she realized that confronting Dumbledore would solve close to nothing. She needed to relieve her anxieties by confiding in the only other person she could fully trust. Just as quick as she had made the decision, she transformed into her hawk form and took flight.

"It's the middle of the night, Maggie," Remus groaned as he let Maggie into his humble shack.

"I keep having a dream where there is a dead doe in front of me," Maggie immediately rambled on, letting herself into Remus' home without his permission. "The doe obviously means Lily but I just don't know what else it could mean. Lily is gone. What could this dream mean now? It makes no sense! Am I going mad?"

Remus sighed groggily and rubbed his eyes.

Maggie noticed a fresh slash across his right cheek, the wound still sore and clearly agitated. Remus noticed her stare and rolled his eyes.

"Full moon the other day," Remus replied. "Nothing too bad."

Maggie instantly strode her way over to her old friend and examined his cheek with obvious worry in her eye.

"How's this? I talk and fix this cut at the same time?" Maggie smiled, hoping that she would ease Remus up.

"So a dead doe," Remus countered as he tilted his face up, a sign that he would allow Maggie to clean his wound.

Maggie smiled, quickly fetching some healing potion from her bag and a soft piece of cloth.

"A dead doe absolutely covered in worms," Maggie scowled, gently dabbing at Remus' cut. "And in a sort of marsh full of lilies. I just don't understand, Remus. It makes me angry more than anything. If only this blasted dream came to me all those years ago…"

Remus immediately reached for Maggie's hands and brought them to her side.

"You cannot go on in life blaming yourself for their deaths, Maggie." Remus said in a tired voice. They had been over this in conversation for many times ever since they had reconciled a few months ago.

"But you blamed me," Maggie said so quietly that Remus almost didn't catch it.

Remus looked down at the ground and then at this front door, anywhere but Maggie's intense eyes which were now searching his own.

"I was just confused, Maggie," Remus confessed, standing up and running his fingers through his hair. "When James and Lily died, I fell out of touch with everything. You know first hand what it felt like to lose those two. I owed James more than I could ever repay him…what he did for me, what they all did…I found a family that I know deep down I will never be able to replace. So when…when he betrayed James and Lily, I couldn't help but be upset with you too."

"I never blamed you," Maggie said softly, gently touching his shoulder. "I blame myself every day for not seeing through him. I failed them more than anyone else did."

As Maggie confessed her pain, Remus' eyes watered.

"I hate that I blocked you out," Remus countered as he gently touched Maggie's face. "I hate that we are the only two left. I hate everything that has happened but I am so, so grateful that you didn't give up on me. You've always had faith in me. Even when you shouldn't have."

Maggie smiled sincerely, her own eyes beginning to water.

"You are a good man, Remus Lupin. I would die proving that to anyone." With a quick wipe of her eyes, Maggie took a seat at Remus' tiny, shabby table.

After Remus had composed himself, he took a seat across from Maggie.

"You've always had dreams like this," Remus began seriously, his eyes no longer harboring pain but understanding. "Perhaps you should see Dumbledore. Maybe you are a—"

"Don't even say it, Remus!" Maggie groaned.

"I know you hate the idea of Divination but it would be absurd to rule out any possibility in this day and age," Remus put up his hands defensively. "I am only advising you to see beyond what we have overlooked before."

Maggie pursed her lips and stared up at the ceiling in agitation.

"I suppose."

"And you wanted me to tell you this exactly," Remus fought a smirk, "So that you wouldn't fall back on your own beliefs. That's why you came here tonight. You know I am right. I always am."

Maggie stood up and smiled down at her best friend.

"Don't get too cocky now, Remus," Maggie chuckled. "I must be off now. It's the end of the year and I have a myriad of exams to create."

"My how the times have changed," Remus leaned back in his chair and gave Maggie a toothy grin. "So the student becomes the master."

Maggie laughed heartily. "I always said you would make a better professor than I ever will. Do look into that application again, will you? For me?"

Remus nodded once. "Perhaps."

Before Maggie could respond, a tabby cat patronus flew through the small window of Remus' shack, causing Maggie's stomach to drop. Patronus messages had never provided her with good memories.

"There has been an intruder. We believe some students have surpassed nearly all of the barriers to the Stone. We are requesting your assistance to go on and check for damage or thievery."

Maggie immediately knew her mother's voice.

"Hermione." Maggie whispered in horror.

It all made sense now.. Her obsession with Nicolas Flamel, her inquisition regarding Severus, her late night escapades with Harry…

"I'm sure she's fine, Maggie. She's fine!" Remus said more so for himself. He looked as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

"I have to go," Maggie said dazedly, "Remus, I have to go."


	23. Friendship and Bravery

Maggie stood watch over Harry Potter's bed, eyeing the way his messy dark hair hung just above his eyes, the shape of his lightning scar, his uncanny resemblance to James even in his slumber.

Harry stirred in his sleep, shifting a bit and eventually peeking one eye open at a time. When he took notice of Maggie, he shot up in his seat and a scarlet blush overcame his entire face.

"Sorry to disturb your awakening," Maggie smiled softly, shifting slightly closer, "Headmaster Dumbledore said it should be fine for you to have visitors now."

"Er, thanks," Harry mumbled, rubbing his eyes with a weak smile.

"Harry, I see no sense in avoiding this any longer," Maggie began with a far-off look in her eye. "I went to school with your parents, both of them. I met Sirius and James on the Hogwarts Express when we were eleven years old. I met your mother shortly after the Sorting Ceremony. We grew up together throughout our entire time at Hogwarts. Your parents gave me the immense pleasure of being your godmother. And while you might think me to be a lousy one for allowing you to live with your aunt and uncle all these years, trust me when I say it is for your utmost protection."

Harry's eyebrows were knitted tightly together, his eyes stoic in trying to follow all that Maggie was saying.

"I wanted you," Maggie said with a soft voice, her eyes tearing up, "I wanted you ever since your parents passed. Dumbledore assured me that you would be more safe with the Dursleys than you could ever be with me and only now do I realize that. The more you are in this world, the wider the target becomes. Are you following me, my dear boy?"

Harry wet his lips momentarily and then nodded once.

"I saw my parents," Harry began, his voice sounding dry and tired. "I saw them in the Mirror. They were young. Younger than I thought they were."

"James and Lily had very short lives," Maggie nodded, "But they sacrificed everything for you. Your mother loved you so deeply, Harry, so deeply. And your father would have been so proud of the brave young man you are. You will become the man they would have raised you to be. I am sure of it." Maggie said with watery eyes as she stood up and gently patted her godson's knee and made to leave.

"Professor?" Harry called, causing Maggie to halt in her steps.

"Harry," Maggie smiled.

"Can I come to visit you and Hermione this summer at least?" Harry asked, his face looking sheepish.

"Anytime you wish!" Maggie answered immediately, returning back to Harry's bedside to engulf him in a tremendous hug. "Anytime at all. You write me anytime, Harry and we will go from there. I'll see you at the feast, alright then?"

Harry nodded once with a grateful smile to which Maggie returned just before leaving the Hospital Wing.

Just as Maggie opened the door to the Hospital Wing, she was startled by the sight of her mother standing just behind the frame.

"Blimey!" Maggie gasped, nearly knocking her glasses off.

"I was just ensuring that no students were out of bed," Minerva McGonagall replied stiffly, her eyes locked on the floor.

Maggie smirked, noticing the large box of Chocolate Frogs poorly hidden in her mother's emerald robes.

"Out of bed? My, my! Students would have to be bonkers to be out of bed at three in the afternoon, Professor," Maggie chortled, eyeing the Chocolate Frogs pointedly.

"Oh come off of it," Minerva rolled her eyes in distaste.

"You've grown to care for the boy," Maggie observed with a cocky grin plastered on her face.

"I care for all of my students!" Minerva quipped back angrily.

"I have never seen you purchase any Chocolate Frogs in the lifespan of my life, not even for your own daughter." Maggie said seriously, gently taking the box from her mother's clutches.

"He reminds me of James," Minerva said so quickly that Maggie almost didn't catch it. "Well seventh year James Potter, when he learned some manners and responsibility."

Maggie grinned, hooking her arm through her mother's and leading her away from the Hospital Wing.

"Have you ever traveled to America, mum?" Maggie asked with raised eyebrows.

"Never," Minerva scowled, "American wizarding laws are atrocious over there. It is not worth it in the slightest."

Maggie sighed. "Very well," she replied thoughtfully. "I just thought we could take a trip with Hermione this summer. Just the three of us. I think it would be a nice change to reconnect after this bloody school year, don't you think?"

"Perhaps," Minerva cocked her head in agreement, "But not America. Anywhere but America for Merlin's sake, Maggie."

A few weeks after the end of the school year, Maggie found herself at the entrance of the Burrow, her pulse racing and a thin coat of sweat lining her forehead.

"Maggie McGonagall!" Molly Weasley beamed as soon as she opened the door to her home, ushering Maggie in excitedly. "To what do we owe this pleasure, professor? Is is the twins again? For Heaven's sake, I don't know if I can take these meetings anymore! Fred! George!" Molly Weasley bellowed, her apron tied securely around her waist and her red hair in a tight bun atop her head.

"Oh! No, Molly. This isn't a meeting involving the boys' behavior. Not today at least," Maggie shrugged. "I actually came to offer up my apologies once more. I know I sent several owls but I find apologies just do not have the same effect in writing as they do in person."

"Honestly Maggie, you have nothing to apologize for and I assure you that you are the only professor who has come forward to offer explanation." Molly replied as she urged Maggie to take a seat in the Weasley's dining room. "Tea?"

"If you'd be so kind," Maggie smiled. "I know, Molly, I know but I simply can't shake off the guilt. It was I who designed that chess game and seeing poor Ronald in such a condition cripples my sleep to this day."

Molly gave Maggie an appreciative smile as she set her tea in front of her.

"If I am being completely honest, I am quite proud of him," Molly glanced around her to make sure that none of her children were listening as she clapped her hands together. "I must admit, sometimes Ronald does get overlooked by his being the youngest boy so when I received word that he somehow won a game of chess designed by the two brightest witches I know, I was proud."

Maggie hummed to herself quietly, not sure quite how to feel at this revelation by Molly. She had not yet considered Ronald's brush with death to be a demonstration of his intelligence so much as his bravery. Both were admirable causes but she had given significantly less thought to the concept of Ronald Weasley's mind as opposed to his daring.

"Right you are, Molly," Maggie pondered thoughtfully as she raised her tea to her lips for a small taste. "Excellent tea. Is this dragon root?"

"Oh, we can only wish!" Molly said with a slight blush. "It's just ginger root. Dragon root prices have gone too high these days."

There was a familiar pang in Maggie's chest, the one that came when she forgot her own privilege in the world, the effortlessness of being a well-off witch. She always felt immense displeasure when she made rude or thoughtless comments such as the one she just spoke.

"Molly, I hear Bill is working as a Curse-Breaker in Egypt these days," Maggie began carefully.

Molly's face contorted into one of pure agony. Her eyebrows knitted together and her smile curved immediately downward.

"We hardly see him anymore," Molly somewhat groaned. "Arthur says that his position is something to be quite proud of but frankly, being a mother my longing to see his face clouds over my ability to be proud. Does that make any sense?"

"Perfect sense," Maggie smiled sympathetically as she gently squeezed Molly's hand in a reassuring manner. "Molly, I'll be off now but may I have a quick word with Ronald if he's home?"

"Absolutely! Ronald!" Molly sprang up at once, closing her hands around her mouth in an effort to maximize her yell.

Instead of Ronald, a small red-headed girl waltzed down the stairs, humming a sweet tune.

"Why hello," Maggie smiled down at the small girl, extending her hand slightly for a handshake. "I am Maggie McGonagall. And you must be the one and only Ginny Weasley, am I correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ginny bulged her eyes out as she stared upward at the vastly tall Maggie McGonagall.

"This is our only little girl," Molly cooed as she wet her thumb and wiped some dirt off of the tip of Ginny's nose. Ginny wiggled her way out of her mother's reach, obviously embarrassed. "Go on and fetch Ronald, dear. Quick now!"

Within a few moments, Ronald came hopping down the stairs, his face visibly shocked once he caught sight of his Potions professor in his home.

"P-professor?" Ronald stuttered, his cheeks turning scarlet as he tugged at his ears in unease.

"Ronald, may I have a word with you outside?" Maggie asked in a faux stern tone.

Ronald, now a frightening shade of green, nodded his head vigorously and went immediately for the door, holding it open for Maggie.

Once the two had made their way out of the increasingly noisy Burrow, Maggie stared at this rather odd looking boy for what felt like the first time. His skin was freckled and pale, his hair a shaggy mess of red, and his frame all together skinny and long.

"Mr. Weasley, I won't make light of why I am here," Maggie began, looking up into the sky for dramatic effect. "I think we both share the same idea as to the reasoning behind my coming here."

Ron swallowed so loud that it was audible to even Maggie's ears. He shifted from one foot to the other and then threw his arms behind his back before folding them neatly in front of him as a sort of nervous tick.

"Am I going to be expelled, Professor?" Ron asked with a off-putting amount of frustration in his voice.

"No, my dear boy!" Maggie finally released her ploy. "I came here, Ronald, to tell you that I believe you have one of the sharpest minds I have ever had grace the Gryffindor Tower. I am ridiculously proud of the student you have proven to be this year. Not many first-years can cleverly take down a mountain troll and I daresay none have ever been able to outsmart me in a game of chess. Do you realize the potential you have, Mr. Weasley?"

At this rush of praise, Ronald's cheeks once more turned scarlet.

"You think I have potential?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

Maggie smiled down at this fragile, sweet boy with nothing but pure adoration in her eye.

"Mr. Weasley, I believe you are filled to the brim with it," Maggie responded with so much enthusiasm that Ron was finally able to share a smile with her. "What impressed me the most was your loyalty to Harry and Hermione. With a brain like yours as well as a heart, you will go very far in life. You have a loving and supportive family and what appears to be a brilliant group of friends. You are not expelled, Ronald. You are honored. I'll see you in the fall."

"R-right, Professor!" Ron waved excitedly as Maggie began to walk off a distance from the Burrow in order to apparate. "Goodbye, Professor! See you in September!"

As Maggie made her way into McGonagall Manor, she found her daughter reading an unsettlingly large book that encompassed most of her lap.

"If that is a book on necromancy I am banning all literature in this house, Hermione," Maggie said in a warning tone as she went to sit beside her daughter.

"It's on chess," Hermione looked up sheepishly at her mother.

Maggie sighed in understanding, gently pulling Hermione into her embrace.

"What you did down there, love, that is something not many grown witches or wizards could do," Maggie began as she brushed back some of her daughter's fluffy brown hair. "I thought something terrible had happened to you. I couldn't even think properly. All I knew was how much I absolutely loved you."

"Sorry for scaring you, mummy," Hermione nestled further into her mother. "I wasn't trying to scare you or break any rules necessarily. I just wanted to help Harry. And we did, Ronald and I."

Maggie nodded her head.

"Ever since you were a wee thing, I always wanted you to find the balance between using your head and using your heart and this year, sweetheart, you found it," Maggie's eyes were now noticeably watering. She quickly dabbed at her eyes with her emerald robe.

"Friendship and bravery," Hermione echoed what her mother had told her for so many years.

"Friendship and bravery," Maggie repeated with a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

Later that night, Maggie and Minerva sat down at their small dining table, each clutching a piping hot mug of tea.

"I'd like to be honest with you from here on out," Maggie confessed, her eyes peering out of the window in a daze. "I've been having nightmares, not so much now but frequently toward the end of the school year. And I don't want to go into it now of course but I do want to be as visible as possible in the future."

Minerva eyed her daughter in extreme approval. Though she was frightened as to what her daughter may be experiencing in one form or another, she felt content in knowing that she was being more upfront about her inner demons.

"In time," Minerva agreed as she reached for her daughter's hand and took a sip from her tea.

"I also would really like to fund a trip to Egypt for the Weasleys," Maggie sighed in frustration. "They would never accept it from us. I was thinking you can help me figure out a clever way to go about this?"

Minerva pursed her lips.

"Still feeling guilty over Ronald Weasley?" "Not so much guilt as pride," Maggie laughed heartily. "I still cannot fathom how he accomplished what he did. As I looked at him today and took notice of how he was raised, it seemed only fitting that we can help them out in any way. Molly is homesick for Bill. I want to do this for them. If you'll help."

Minerva smiled at her now mature daughter. There was a time when she wanted to shield her from any and everything in this blasted world. She wanted to place her in her pocket and never let her out. But now, now listening to her daughter explain how she so desperately wanted to aid the Weasleys, she felt nothing but a surge of adoration and pride. If possible, Minerva wanted to place Maggie on a pedestal for all to see the brilliant witch she had become. In that moment, Minerva McGonagall knew she had done right after all these years.


	24. Major Update! And news!

Hi, everyone!

First and foremost, I would like to apologize for the major delay in updates. College life mixed with work and an internship can truly be something else...needless to say, I am forever indebted to the fall months as they always bring me back to the magical world that is Harry Potter.

Part of the reason why I haven't gone back to this story is that I have been considering re-writing it. And, alas! I am. I will post the first new chapter tonight. But first...an explanation. I would really like to plunge into darker more serious themes that were prevalent during the Marauders Era. I would also like to touch bases on a few more matters that I personally feel would be much "truer" to canon. There will be some modifications regarding Hermione's parentage, Maggie's upbringing, Maggie's career, etc. I don't want to give it all away just yet. Additionally, I would really like to explore the psychological effects that Voldemort's first rise to power implicated. I mean... these were seriously dark times. I want to truly explore that and show what it was like for the First Order of the Phoenix. Another thing which truly held me back from writing was the fact that I paired Maggie with Sirius, not something I personally disagree with but on a personal level, extremely hard to write. I myself am not straight so writing her romantic life was a bit of a struggle. The rewrite of Maggie, of whom I "created" will not be in a hetero pairing as a fair warning for those who deem it necessary to have one.

I am truly excited and energetic to get on the rewrite of this piece. I will also be posting on AO3 should you use that site as well. Much like the first story set, I will be taking suggestions and requests as the series goes along.

So, all in all thank you if you are still following this piece and I sincerely can't wait to write the next saga for Maggie. I think she is a great scope to see many other factors into Harry's world and I hope that you will stay for the journey!

A million thanks!


	25. Update !

Hello, all!

Forgot to update but Chapter 1 of the rewrite is now posted.

New title of the story is "a pride of lions, always." Link below:

s/13386934/1/a-pride-of-lions-always

Again, thank you all so much!


End file.
